Falling in love with her
by Passions2Write
Summary: Kol was told he would meet Evelyn Davis, this girl will bring him love and joy. Kol will fall in love with her even if he does not want it to. Evelyn has lost everyone she has ever loved, now she must fight for her one true love even if he does not believe he's worth fighting for, Can love stand the test? Kol/OC and Elijah/OC & Klaus/OC
1. Getting to know you

Hi All, I really wanted to write a Kol Mikaelson Storyline for ages. I hated that he was killed off in VD.

I quickly apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I will keep checking over them but I am dyslexic so don't expect miracles. If anyone got anything negative to say then please don't, I know I am not the best writer in the wrong and I don't need people telling me what I already know. This story will hopefully help me improve my grammar and spelling. I will not accept abuse from anyone when it comes to this story. So you know the saying if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say it at all. **I do not own TVD but I do own my own characters such as Evelyn and others that may enter later on.**

Chapter One – Seeking a witch

Kol P.O.V

I finally arrived in New Orleans I love it here; I am off to see my favourite witch Cassandra Red. I hope she still alive not that I would know as I have been in that damn coffin for hundred year's thank you Nik by the way. Control freak, as I made my way to her house I knocked on it twice, as I looked around I couldn't believe how much the times has changed. People actually owed their own cars when I was first here I had people driving me around, there is women's in men clothes and men in women's clothes, it is quite amusing actually. As I stared at the red door it finally opened "Hello Kol" said Cassandra as I looked at her she looked in her early twenty's "Well you didn't aged much did you" I said as I smirked "Aging spell, what do you need Kol" she asked as she twirled her black hair around her finger "I want my fortune done sweetheart" I said as she slowly let me in I looked around the room and notice how small the room was "Sit down" she said in a harsh voice as I rolled my eyes.

"Hand" she said

"Here you go sweet pea" I said smirking

As she looked at my hand, she quickly looked at me

"Have you ever been in love" she asked, what a strange question to ask

"Nope" I replied as I looked at her, I noticed her brown eyes went pure white and her voice changed

"You're going to meet a girl, she's beautiful. Green emerald eyes and light blonde hair, you will love her when you want to hate her; she will be your soul as you will be her one true love. Love will no longer be a weakness for you. When you will meet her, your life will change whether you want it to or not" I quickly took my hand away.

As Cassandra returned to normal I kept thinking about this so-called girl, as I looked at Cassandra I growled "What the hell was that" I said trying to keep my cool

"What did I say" she asked I sighed and walked off.

I need a drink!

As I walked into the nearest bar, I looked around and saw that there was hardly no-one in here. That good at least I can snack on someone without anyone knowing what I am doing. As I looked around I heard a small voice

"Can I help you" as I turned around my eyes went wide, she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that flow down to her small waist, her eyes was bright green almost like the grass.

"Um yeah I need a drink" I replied trying to gather myself from my shock state

"What drink would you like" she asked as she bit her lip

"Bourbon, make it a double" I said

"Sure" she said as I looked at her pouring the drink, I wondered if this was the girl who Cassandra was talking about

"What your name love" I asked smirking

"Evelyn Davis you" Evelyn meaning of life, interesting

"Kol Mikaelson" I replied as she gave my drink, I quickly gave her the money for it

"Thank you Kol" she replied, the way she said my name made me feel nervous

"So Evelyn tell me something about yourself" I said hoping to get as much information from her as possible

"I'm not that interesting" she replied smirking

"I will go first shall I; I have four brothers and one sister. Unfortunately I lost two brothers, I am the youngest brother, your turn" I said smirking

"I'm sorry about your brothers" she said looking down

"It fine sweetheart, please do tell me something about yourself" I said

"I'm nineteen and I go to college, I'm studying Law. I have no family they all died in a fire. I was the only survivor, I did originally have a twin sister Ava but she died along with my two brothers, Thomas and Shawn" as I looked at the blonde beauty in front of me, I knew I wanted her.

"I'm sorry for your lost Evelyn" I said as she walked towards me I could hear her heartbeat go faster

"It fine, can I ask you something" she said as she sat beside me

"Sure" I replied

"Are you here to kill me" she asked suddenly her heartbeat went faster

"Why would I want to kill someone as beautiful as you?" I asked

"You're a vampire, an original if I am correct. One of the first" she said as she stared into my eyes, she looked like she was trying to find something. Maybe a soul

"Do you want to die" I asked

"No but I want you to kiss me" she said suddenly, she looked at me shocked like she didn't mean to say it

"You want me to kiss you" I asked she nodded her head

As I gently got off my seat I picked her up and put her on the bar, as I edge closer to her I felt her legs go around my waist. As I slowly put my lips to her, I felt something I haven't felt in years, century's maybe. Desire, lust as she opened her mouth I put my tongue next to her tongue, as we slowly rubbed our tongues together I felt her move, her eagerness to get closer as I grabbed her I pushed her against the wall. I felt her moan in my mouth, I stopped. I don't know why? Maybe because I knew if I went any further she or I might regret it.

As I slowly put her down, she looked at me confused "When the time is right, we will both know it" I said

"I hope that time will come quickly" she said as she walked towards the bar she looked at me and smiled "Their something about you Kol Mikaelson that makes me want to get to know you more, I finish at twelve" she said

"I be right here darling" I said.


	2. Hope

**I do not own TVD but I do own my own characters such as Evelyn and others that may enter later on.**

Hey Guys, This is in Evelyn point of view, I really hope you like Evelyn.

Chapter Two – Getting to know each other

Evelyn P.O.V

What a day! I can't believe how dull it has been today, nobody had hardly came in here. I have been waiting for the little bell to ring but it didn't. As I walked in the back I grabbed a magazine reading the latest fashion trends, as I looked at the clock it was only 10pm, yes today has been a long day but it gives good tips and a good wage. I have been struggling to fund my studies so this was my only real option. As I looked outside I saw a man come in, I swear I didn't hear the bell ring.

"Can I help you" I asked as he turned around, I notice he was a good six inches taller than me; he had dark brown hair with brown eyes. He smirked at me, after a while we started to speak to each other. It felt so good to have company for once, I really wanted to kiss him I didn't know why but I feel like there is a connection. I never really had a boyfriend before even though I am nineteen, I have never had sex, I know some girls would think it strange hell even men would but I was always told to save myself for someone I love.

I found out his name is Kol Mikaelson and he has couple brothers and one sister, he had lost two brothers which is very sad; I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I lost all of mine in one night.

After a while we kissed, I never felt such passion, desire, lust in one moment, I wanted him to rip my clothes off and make love to me there and then but he stopped. I think he want to respect me, I am glad he stopped me I might have regretted it, Kol agreed to wait till I finish my shift, I am so excited.

When I finished work, he was there like he said. We walked to a local café and just talked about random stuff, it was nice.

"How old are you Kol" I asked him as he smirked at me

"Oh I am twenty-one sweetheart" the way he said sweetheart made my heart jump two more beats.

"You look about my age, no offense" I said smirking at him

"None taken, sometimes I feel like I am a thousand years old" he said smirking like he was having a private joke with himself

"Why do you feel like that?" I asked curious

"I just do sometimes, a lot happens and sometimes you get scared when you are not meant to" said Kol

"What are you scared of" I asked smiling

"Blood" he said suddenly he burst out laughing

"Why is that so funny" I asked

"Could never be a doctor" he said

"I think I better go home, I don't like being mocked" I said as I got up from my seat and walked away, I felt like he was taking the mickey out of me, I hate feeling like I am thick or dull.

As I continue to walk I heard him calling me, I didn't stop I pretended not to hear him, suddenly I felt my arm being tugged

"What the hell" I said as I turned around I realised it wasn't Kol, it was another man. Before I knew what happened I blurred into the alley, as I looked at the man's face, his eyes has turned red and veins appeared around his eyes, I noticed he had fangs.

Vampires can't exist, they can't. I felt him near my neck, I then felt his fang breaking into my skin I screamed but he covered my mouth pretty quick. I slowly felt my eyes closed as I lost blood.

Tonight would be the night I would die.


	3. The Question Game

**Hey Guys, Well everyone on about Klaus and Hayley today lol. What do you guys think about their little sex scene together?. Just to let you know that there is no Hayley in my story :) she kind of bugs me tbh :/ I have read through this chapter and the others more times then sense hopefully there's no spelling or grammar errors, if there is please let me know and I will sort it out. I wil be avoiding all character such as Elena, Stefan, Damon but I may include Caroline later on. **

**I do not own TVD but I do own my own characters such as Evelyn and others that may enter later on.**

**This is kind of a two-part with both Kol and Evelyn point of view, I prefer it that way I don't know if it just me.**

Kol P.O.V

Damn it, she thought I was mocking her. As I walked out of the café I looked for any sign of her, I suddenly heard a woman screaming I could smell the blood surrounding me as I walked down I saw a man holding a woman against the wall, I suddenly notice long blonde hair that flop down the face as I spread up I knocked him off her, as I gently lifted her up I moved her hair it was Evelyn.

I couldn't control my anger I grabbed the vampire and pushed him against the wall "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" I screamed in his face

"Draining her" he said smirking

"She isn't yours to drain" I growled at him

"Who the hell are you anyway" said the man

"Kol Mikaelson" I replied

"You..you.. An original" he said suddenly he looked scared

"Yes I am who turned you" I asked

"Elijah did" he said shaking

"He believes in honour, where was your honour when you took what was mine" I said trying to keep my cool

"I didn't realise" he said

"Too late" I replied as I ripped his heart out. Nobody touches what is mine

As I looked down at Evelyn I picked her up gently and I put some of my blood in her mouth, I carried to her my apartment, I was so careful and scared that I would dropped her. As I got home I put her on my bed I listen closely to make sure she still has a heartbeat, this woman would be the death of me.

I waited all night for her to wake up, around 5am in the morning she suddenly woke up

"Hey how you feeling" I said as I sat on the bed looking at her, her long blonde hair shines as the last reflection of the moon landed on her

"My neck, something bit me" she replied her voice was calm

"I know he sorted, don't worry about him anymore sweetheart" I said as I gently stoke her face

"What you mean" she asked

"He's dead, I killed him and I ripped his heart out" I said so calmly

"He was a vampire" she said shock

"You knew I was vampire" I said looking at her

"I know but you didn't try to bite me so I was okay with you" she said speaking quickly

"Calm down" I said a bit too harsh

"Sorry" she whispered, god I am such a bastard shouting at her when she nearly died. Suddenly the idea of her dyeing scared me, what if I lost her. I don't know her that well but she make me want to get to know her and for once I don't care she's human.

"Don't worry, are you hungry or thirsty" I asked

"A bit of both" she whispered

"Come on then sweetheart" I said as I gave her my hand she accepted straight away, I smiled at her. Our hands fit perfectly

"Okay" she said I suddenly stop her and turned her around, I gently press my lip against her hoping I wasn't pushing my luck, I felt her kiss me back I gently press her against me and run my tongue along her bottom lip hoping she let me press my tongue against her's, finally she allowed me and we both moaned at the same time as we stopped I smirked.

"Pancakes and diet coke, I notice you like diet coke in the bar" I asked smirking

"PLEASE" she shouted and jumped at the same time in excitement. She's so adorable

"Right sit down, I won't be long" I said as I started the make the pancakes I could hear her moving around

"Who draws these" asked Evelyn

"My brother Nik" I said as I placed the pancakes

"He's really good can you draw" she asked as she hopped around

"No bunny I cannot" I said smirking

"Bunny?" she asked

"You keep hopping around, here you go enjoy" I said as she looked at me and then looked at the food. She sat down as I watched her as she slowly eat her food

"Wow this is amazing" she said smiling as she winked at me

"Really what else is amazing" I asked

"Well diet coke is amazing" she said teasing me as she finished her last piece of pancake, as I walked over to her I smirked

"Anything else" I asked

"Well you're are a good kisser" she said biting her lip

"Interesting" I said as I bent down and kissed her again

Evelyn P.O.V

"Can we play a game" I asked hopeful

"Sure" said Kol who winked at me

"It called the question game and we ask questions to each other" I said as I sat down on the sofa with him

"You didn't have to describe the game to me" said Kol as he gently moved some of my hair from my eyes

"I go first, do you like being a vampire" I asked

"Yes do you like being human" he asked as I gently stare at his brown eyes

"It's okay I would rather be a witch" I said laughing

"Oh! would you ever want to be turned?" asked Kol who somewhat look hopeful at that question

"Depends" I replied

"On.." he asked

"Whether I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that person who turned me, being a vampire seem lonely if you got no company" I replied

"That is deep, um have you ever had a boyfriend" asked Kol who looked kind of nervous

"Would you think I be weird if I never had a boyfriend" I asked hopeful the answer would be no

"No it wouldn't be weird at all" said Kol

"I never met anyone who took my interest to be honest" I said

"I presume you at least kissed someone" said Kol

"Yes you" I said

"Me, only me" he asked as I shook my head he smirked

"Have you ever been in love" I asked

"Nope" Kol Said

"Just playthings then" I said smirking

"All in the past now" he replied

"Did you ever had girlfriends" I asked

"None that is worth speaking of" said Kol

"KOL" shouting a man as he turned his head to the door, a man in a suit walked in and I couldn't help but notice how much they look alike

"Hello brother" said Kol

"Hello Kol, suppose I should thank you for killing one of my vampires" said the man

"Oh how rude of me, Evelyn this is my brother Elijah and Elijah this is Evelyn, the one your vampire had tried to kill" said Kol who smirked.

**Thank you reading :) reviews please**


	4. Meeting Elijah

**Hey all, sorry about the chapter four being posted earlier, it was an error :( anyway this is my chapter four. I will once again say sorry for any spelling mistakes, I haven't long came out of hospital, I got glandular fever which suck for my uni work as well as this story. I will try add more description later on but right now just doing the basic for this chapter which is mainly talking and meeting Elijah. I will be bring an OC for dear Elijah so any though emails or comment and let me know :). **

Chapter Four – Meeting Elijah

Kol P.O.V

"Pleasure Evelyn, Kol a word please" as I looked at my big brother I rolled my eyes, the honourable one, what a joke!

"Excuse us Evelyn, come on" I said as I walked into my bedroom, as I looked at Elijah he did not look amused one bit

"She's human" said Elijah as he raised his eyebrows to me

"Very good Elijah, nice to know you can still hear a heartbeat" I replied as I flopped down on the arm-chair by my window

"I notice she hasn't been bitten, how long have you known this girl?" asked Elijah as he sat on my bed

"Two days" I replied

"What are you planning to do with her" Elijah asked and to be frank I am getting annoyed of him asking me all these questions

"What has it got to do with you" I said knowing it would annoy him

"Funny thing I spoke to Cassandra on the phone, she told me you visit her and she described your so-called soul mate, surprising she looks alot like this girl" said Elijah who smirked

"Don't get involved in things that do not concern you, brother" I said as I got off the seat and looked out of the window

"Two days and your feeling are so strong, it's interesting" said Elijah who smirked as I turned around and I walked up to him

"What the hell you smirking at" I said annoyed

"You, my brother are in love with her. The soul mate bond does exist" I wish he didn't look so bloody smug

"Apart Tatia have you every loved someone" I asked as soon I said it, I wanted to take it back, I remember how much he was in love with her and how Nik stole her off him

"No" he replied

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have bought it up, do you fancy getting to know Evelyn it would mean a lot to me" I asked trying to get him involved

"I would love too" he replied as he got off my bed and walked out of my room

Evelyn P.O.V

Wow they in there a long time, maybe his brother Elijah doesn't like me, after waiting twenty minutes I thought maybe it was a hint he wanted me to leave, do I leave? As I bit my lip I tried to listen for voices but I couldn't hear anything, maybe that is a bad sign. After waiting another ten minutes Kol and his brother come out of his room, Kol smiled at me that is a good sign maybe. I watched as Kol and Elijah sat down, Kol was next to me while Elijah was on the other sofa.

"So Evelyn, does your parent's mind you being out this late" asked Elijah as I looked at him I felt the pain of their loss shot through me

"I'm not sure considering they are dead" I replied harshly suddenly his eyes went wide well that is obvious Kol hasn't told him

"I didn't know sorry" said Elijah as he looked at Kol

"It's fine" I replied too quick

"Do you have any siblings" he asked

"They died along with my parents, I had one twin sister and two brothers" I said

"So you alone" he asked once again looking at Kol who haven't spoken once

"Yes" I whispered

"So are you in school or college" asked Elijah trying to change the subject

"College" I said

"What you studying" asked Elijah, I know what you should be studying; police studies

"Law, I'm in second year" I said

"You must be extremely clever" he said smirking

"I'm okay" I replied, I wasn't clever at all but I wish I was though

"So modest isn't she Elijah" said Kol who smirked, why does everyone have these killers smirk?

"Well someone has to while your around" said Elijah that made me laugh

"Oh my brother, the funny one" said Kol who winked at his brother who return the wink

"So Evelyn have you met any of our siblings" asked Elijah

"No, I haven't" I said looking at Kol

"Yes, Well as Kol probably told you that our parents are dead along with our two brother Henrick and Finn. It's just me, Kol and Niklaus and Rebekah" said Elijah in a proud tone

"No wife" I asked, suddenly I heard Kol laughing

"No darling, he isn't married but one day he might find the right girl. If she stop running away from him maybe Elena" said Kol who winked once again at Elijah

"Oh sorry I didn't realise" I said looking at Kol as I rolled my eyes

"No need to say sorry Evelyn and Elena is just my friend so don't analyze things that does not concern you, my sweet idiot brother" said Elijah, I tried to cover my smirk but I was unsuccessful as Kol saw it

"I personally don't like Elena anyway, what type of woman go between two brothers" said Kol

"Okay that is enough now" said Elijah

**Reviews please **

**Good or Bad but be reminded that I am dyslexic and trying my hardest to do this with a bad eyesight as my glandular fever is making my work go funny lmfao :)**


	5. What are you?

**Hey, thank you for the reviews :) I hope you like the last chapter, if there any questions ask :) I will quickly state that Evelyn is supernatural :) I figure Kol wouldn't be happy dating a human so I tried to spice it up a bit :) Please review would mean alot to me even if its too tell me its crap lol**

**Chapter Five – Supernatural of Lies and realising the truth**

As I looked at Elijah and Kol I couldn't help but feel the tension off them both, it was super strange both grown men having an argument over some girl who fell in love with two brothers. What was even more strange is that it seem that Kol has never been in love, I don't understand it, he is bloody handsome and he is really sweet well to me anyway.

"So this is nice" I said finally cutting in "But maybe I should be get going, my roommate will be wondering where I got to" I said smiling at Kol

"Oh I didn't know you had a roommate Evelyn" said Elijah who smirked at Kol

"So who is your roommate" asked Kol who glared at Elijah and then turned his attention to me

"I actually got two, Olivia she's one of my best friends and Thomas" I replied

"Oh Thomas you say" Elijah said as he smirked as he took a slip of his drink

"Yeah we been friends for about five years I believe" I said smiling

"Oh is he your ex" asked Kol as I looked at him I rolled my eyes

"I think he be more of your type" I responded as I smirked

"I don't understand" said Kol who looked confused bless him

"I believe what Evelyn is saying Kol, is that you be more of his type as he is gay am I correct Evelyn?" asked Elijah who smile was so wide

"Wait so he isn't into girls like you" asked Kol as I looked at him I started to laugh

"Unless I turned into a guy overnight then no" I said this caused Elijah to laugh

"So is Olivia gay as well" asked Kol

"No she's straight" I said

"Does she have a boyfriend" asked Kol I looked at him harshly

"I'm not sure do you want me to set you up with her" I felt mad how dare he ask me that, is he trying to set himself up with my best friend.

"Oh darling I am only interested in you, I was thinking of my dear brother over there. He need someone new" said Kol who smirked

"She's single yes but she haven't long got over her parents death" I responded

"Her parents died too" asked Elijah who raised his eyebrows

"Yes in a house fire" I said quietly

"Just like you, what your friend last name" asked Elijah

"Olivia Thomas" I said looking at him

"Davis and Thomas, would you and your friend by any chance surname been changed. It just I use to know two families by the name of Davison and Thomson in the 16th century" asked Elijah in that moment I felt my heart speed of when he said Thomson, our surnames has been changed to protect us and our families.

"Um I'm not sure" I said I knew I skip a heartbeat as they both looked at me "Well I have had a nice time, it was nice to meet you Elijah" I said as I quickly got off my seat and run towards to door in which Kol appeared "We need to have a little chat" he said harshly as he gently led me into the bedroom "I won't be long" he said to me as he walked off. Two seconds after that I heard the door shut and Kol walked in looking annoyed.

"So Evelyn Davison tell me more about your witch heritage" he said as he gently edge me into the coroner

"Please don't hurt me" I whispered as I looked down, he touch my cheek while looking in my eyes

"Are you a witch" he asked me as I looked at him I felt myself tearing up

"Yes" I said not even looking at him

"Do you still practise" he asked

"No" I said looking at him with tears in my eyes

"Why not" he asked looking at me

"We were betrayed" I said looking at him praying that he didn't hate me as I didn't tell him the truth, suddenly he brush his hand across my cheek

"Who was betrayed" he asked as he made me look in his eyes

"All our families, they all died in house fires leaving one child alive" I said looking at him as a tear dropped from my eye

"Who betrayed you" he asked as he gently kissed my cheek

"A family of nine come saying they were from Salem as our families were once. They said they got lost during the witch trial, there were twenty families that were accounted for but they claimed to be the twenty- first that was lost at sea. I didn't trust them but Ava soon fell in love with one of the sons Warren Carter but he betrayed her on the night she died" I said looking at him he gently kissed me and I let him suddenly he stopped

"Then what happened" he asked me as he led me to the bed and sat down

"Turned out he was obsessed with dark and expression magic, as me and Ava was twin we both possessed different elements together we was deemed more powerful then someone with dark magic. He wanted to turn her pure magic into dark magic but she wasn't interested. That night when they started to kill, they set everyone's house on fire and chanted to steal their powers. Everyone died that night died to lack of magic" I said

"Where was you" Kol asked me

"I was out with Olivia, Thomas and some of the other members of the coven. We decided we didn't trust them and we wanted to find out if there was another member of the Salem lot so as we did a spell our sisters, brothers and parents was burning to death unable to get out due to a barrier they created to steal their magic. By the time we returned there was fire engines everywhere and our houses has burned to the ground, our families couldn't even be buried properly due to the bodies being of ash" I whispered as I stared at him

"What did the spell say" he asked

"The spell we did confirmed them being there at the time of the Salem witch hunt but it turned out they was one who started it all off. I spoke to one of my family members Silvia Davison she told me the truth and said she was sorry for my loss; I had no idea what she was on about till I got Carter family wanted our powers that all, they was never in love with the people in my coven, one of the brothers tried to get me to go out with him but I couldn't it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right then but with you is feel right if that make sense" I said looking at him, his big brown chocolate orbs stared at me filled with emotion

"So you survival merely by luck" he asked

"Yes, I wanted to take Ava and my brothers with me to do the spell but they were so emotionally attach to them, my brothers saw them as brothers and my sister loved their sisters as if there was her own. I couldn't love them nor could I trust them, my parents were unsure of them but they didn't say anything. The Carter family left the same night, we decided that night to never practise again, our coven of twelve broken as only five survived and when your brother said our last names I freaked out I didn't wanted to be reminded of that part of my life. I moved here with Olivia and Thomas, we set up the story with only knowing Thomas for couple of years as we didn't want too many people to connect us together, me and Olivia was always close and people always knew we grew up together. Our other two friends Nathaniel and Jean left for New York and they tried to warn the other families that were around there but it was too late, they died too leaving no-one alive. We are the last of the families of the Salem witches" I said looking at Kol

"The Carter family is dead my sweet" he said as he kissed my lip softly "No-one hurts you and get away with it" he said as I deepen the kiss


	6. The Dinner Party

**Hey All, Can I just say a big thank you. I have 4 favourites and 3 followers so thank you those who added my story and also to those who reviewed my story so please continue, and I have also had 949 views SO A BIG THANK YOU :) and plus i got a job interview on Thursday so wish me luck :)**

**This is a two character P.O.V with the introducing of my new character the lovely Olivia, next chapter Klaus will be in there along with another new character who is a wolf just like him called Clara who moved from Ireland when she was a baby :) she has a dark secret so can't wait to write about her. The next chapter will only have Klaus and Clara hope you don't mind but I want to introduce them at the same time so it won't get too confusing.**

**I will try and update before the weekend :) but have so much stuff going on with my assignments and exams etc.**

**So anyway enjoy Chapter Six - The Dinner Party **

Kol P.O.V

After I took Evelyn home, I walked back to mine where Elijah was still sitting down "Make yourself at home brother" I said to him as I rolled my eyes.

"Well you in a happy mood I thought you be happy having a witch by your side" Elijah said

"Why do you always assume I only go out with witches" I asked him

"You always did have a habit of picking them up" he said as I rolled my eyes

"You need to change your boring grey suit brother, we going to Evelyn for lunch" I said

"You know I don't eat human's" Elijah said

"We are meeting Olivia" I said as I rolled my eyes he does annoy me sometimes

"Ahh Olivia the witch" said Elijah

"Yes Olivia the teenage witch" I said smirking

"Fine" said Elijah as he walked into one of the spare room, I picked up my moblie phone and sent a message to Evelyn

**Elijah is coming tonight? is that okay?**

_That is fine_

**Great, what time should we be over?**

_Say around seven_ as I looked at the clock I notice I only had an hour to get ready

**Okay see you soon babe xx**

Evelyn P.O.V

"So tell me more about your vampire boyfriend" asked Olivia as she straighten her long dark brown hair which is nearly the colour of the night

"Kol, he is so sweet and kind I really like him" I said as I handed her some green eye shadow on which made her brown eyes stand out

"What does he look like" she asked

"He is taller than me" I said

"Everyone is taller than you" she said smirking

"He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, his smile can light a room" I said

"Sound as if you are in love with him" Olivia said _Love?__It is too soon_

"Not yet too soon" I said as I put some blue eye shadow on

"I hate your hair, it always so curley" Olivia said

"Love you too" I replied I heard the doorbell going "They here" I whispered to Olivia

"They can still hear you" she said smirking as she opened the door

"Come in" was all I heard

"You have a lovely flat" said Elijah as I walked in the living room and stood next to Kol

"Thank you" replied Olivia as I looked at her I noticed her cheeks went red

"Excuse us for a second" she added as she dragged me away

"The older one is called Elijah, his name right" she asked me

"Yes why" I said

"Kol is the one you like" she asked me once again

"Yes why" I said maybe I should record my voice

"He's so hot" said Olivia

"Aww does someone have a crush" I said teasing her

"Yes" she said a bit too loud in which I heard Kol laughing

"Damn it" she whispered

"Think they might have heard you" I said smirking

"You think" she asked me as she rolled her eyes

Next on Falling in love with her

"So do you have a boyfriend" asked Kol as he stroke my leg

"No" Said Olivia

"Elijah wanted to know" Said Kol who gave his brother a wink

"Um" was the only response Olivia gave

"Don't tell Nik though, he has a habit of nicking girlfriends from his brothers" Said Kol

"Speaking from experience" I asked

"No sweetheart" said Kol as he kissed on my cheek


	7. Clara and Klaus

**I decided to write this now as I got allot on the weekdays so anyway hope you enjoy, I imagine Lily Collins as Clara but with blue eyes and a couple inch's taller :)**

**There is no Kol, Elijah or Evelyn, Olivia in this chapter but the next one they will be but if you like storylines of the originals please read my other story on The Immortal Children's.**

**This may be a pilot chapter if you want a storyline just on these two along if you do please let me know because I got so many brilliant ideas for these two.**

**Chapter Seven - A new plan**

Klaus

I heard from my dear friend Hayley that there is a new wolf in sunny Mystic Falls, something Clara I believe she said her name was. I am not really interesting in her to be honest but I want to create a new hybrid, let's just say she is my new experiment hopefully she will stay sire to me unlike the rest of them ungrateful bunch of dogs and because of my lovely sister who decided to rip all of Elena blood bags I have to try and make hybrid a new way AGAIN!

I went to a witch who gave me a spell which in fact can make a werewolf survival which makes it easy for me as I waited in the bar for Hayley and this Clara, what type of name is Clara serious. As I listen outside I heard Hayley talking to someone.

"Just one drink, come on" she said seconds after Hayley walked in with some woman, I couldn't get a chance to have a clear look at her as she was facing the bar as she looked around I held my breath, she was beautiful ocean blue eyes that mirrored my own, her long red hair shined as the sun reflected on it.

She was the definition of beautiful

Shortly after Hayley come over with her "Hello Klaus" she said in a sly voice

"Hayley sweetheart, who is your lovely friend" I said as her beautiful friend pierced me with her eyes

"I can speak for myself, I'm Clara Lawrence" she responded as her voice come out as a musical tone

"Very nice to meet your Miss Lawrence" I said as I stood up and gently kissed her hand

"What are you doing here" as I looked up I saw the lovely Caroline who was sending death glares at Hayley but yet my eyes was still drawn to Clara

"Excuse me" said Clara

"Not you" Caroline hissed at her which caused Clara to walk back to the front of the bar

"Wait" I said to Clara as she turned around I smile at her "Have dinner with me" I asked her right in front of Caroline

"I don't like being second best" Clara said looking at me, then at Caroline "And what from Hayley told me that all I would be … is second best"

As Clara walked away I felt a tugged as I looked down at my hand I saw a red line shooting from my body to hers "What the hell" I whispered as I pressed my finger through the line.

As I sat down I heard Caroline throwing insults at Hayley "It's your fault Tyler is gone"

"Well at least he didn't die"

"I wish you were dead"

"You are dead"

"Good one idiot"

"I slept with Klaus"

When I heard the last bit I looked at Caroline and smirked "ARE YOU SERIOUS" Screamed Caroline in our faces

I saw Clara coming down from the bar "I'm going home Hayley you coming" she asked

"Sure hold on, anyway nice to see you again Caroline and oh Klaus hope I see you again on the bed this time maybe" said Hayley as she bit her lip and walked off

"Bit childish wasn't you" said Clara

"He is an amazing lover" Hayley said

"Too much information" she replied

"Who is she" asked Caroline as she flutter her eyelashes at me

"None of your concern that what she is" I said as I got off my seat and walked out of the grill, I need to find out more about Miss Clara Lawrence

**Review Please, Can't decided if I should write a Klaus and Clara storyline so if you like it, please tell me your views and I will start it.**

**Next on falling in love with her**

**Clara **

Well Klaus is hot but I am no second best, not anymore. I refused to second best to blondie over there, as I looked over I could see clearly he was in love with her. Why do I even care anyway serious look at him with his smug grin and cute dimples, I don't know how dimples can be cute but somehow he makes them look so adorable, I could clearly hear Hayley and blondie having a go at each other I rolled my eyes and asked Hayley if she wanted to go, pretty sure blondie wouldn't want a werewolf bite any time soon.


	8. Meeting of Minds

Hey all, I got 1,400 reviews wooo :) ty anyway have fun :) I'm sorry that I am updating less and less, been really ill and plus i have this really big report for uni and I got myself a new job :) anyway Please review at the end :)

**Chapter - Meeting of Minds**

Clara

Well Klaus is serious hot but I am no second best, not anymore. I refused to be second best to blondie over there, as I looked over I could see clearly he was in love with her. Why do I even care, serious look at him with his smug grin and cute dimples, I don't know how dimples can be cute but somehow he makes them look so adorable, I could clearly hear Hayley and blondie having a go at each other I rolled my eyes and asked Hayley if she wanted to go, pretty sure blondie wouldn't want a werewolf bite any time soon.

As we got back to our flat I decided I wanted to find out more about Klaus and who better to ask then the fling girl herself

"Oh Hayley where are you" I shouted

"Bedroom" she shouted back as I walked in I saw she had black jeans on and a belly top that was too high in my opinion

"So tell me, why did you want to introduce me to Klaus" I asked as I flopped on the bed

"He needs a new hybrid" said Hayley as I looked at her I lost my temper and slapped her across the face

"You were trying to get him to turn me, I thought we was friends" I said

"I'm sorry but I owe him" said Hayley

"Owe this" I said as I slapped her straight across the face "I'm leaving" I said as I walked out of the door and headed to my room so I could pack

Twenty minutes later I ended up leaving the flat, I didn't think this through but seeing her face was priceless "What are you doing out here" as I looked up I saw dimples and a large smirk

"Why planning to turn me into one your bloody sire hybrids" I said as I stood up, he was a good three inch's taller than me but I didn't care, no one can make me feel small again

"So Hayley told you" British dimples said

"Yes now if you excuse me I want to throw up so go away and fuck some other childish little bitch and leave me the hell alone" I said as I stormed off with my bags I could him laughing behind me but he caught up with me

"Why do I always fancy the ones who like to play hard to get" said Klaus as I looked at I dropped my bag and somehow pushed him into one of the tree. I wasn't as strong as him but I was angry

"Oh I don't play hard sweetheart I play rough" I whispered into his ears "So don't test me and don't try that alpha crap on me either" I said as I smirked as I slowly moved myself from his body

"Bye dimples" was the only thing I said before booking myself in the B&B

**Evelyn**

As we sat around the table I laid out the food on the table "Hope you don't mind chicken korma" I said to Elijah and Kol

"What is chicken korma" asked Kol I smirked as I sat beside him

"Just try it" I said as I look in his beautiful brown eyes

"Um" said Kol as he dished the rice and korma into the bowl as we made a large quantity earlier as this was our favorite dish, I could see on Kol face had pure disgust as he put the fork to his lips I smirked at Olivia and Elijah who returned the smile

"Just eat the food Kol, it is lovely" said Elijah as he put it straight in his mouth which Olivia was watching him like a hawk I kicked her legs which made her look at me I mouth to her _Stalker alert _she smirked and ate some of her food

"So great one what do you think" I asked to Kol

"It's quite nice actually surprising" said Kol

"Why do you seem so surprised" asked Olivia who smirked at me

"It just I prefer blood" said Kol

As we continue to eat I saw Kol looking at Elijah and then at Olivia, what was he planning? He smirked and started to speak.

"So do you have a boyfriend" asked Kol as he stroke my leg

"No" Said Olivia

"Elijah wanted to know" Said Kol who gave his brother a wink

"Um" was the only response Olivia gave

"Don't tell Nik though, he has a habit of nicking girlfriends from his brothers" Said Kol

"Speaking from experience" I asked

"No sweetheart" said Kol as he kissed my cheek

"Good answer" I replied as I glazed my lips on his

"So brother have you heard anything off Klaus" asked Elijah as Kol started to stroke my leg again, he is doing this on purpose, I could see him smirking. Smug git

"No Elijah I haven't heard anything off Nik" said Kol as I looked at Olivia she looked confused

"Who is Klaus and Nik" asked Olivia to me

"He is our brother" said Kol

"Two of them" asked Olivia who looked so cute when she is confused which caused Kol to burst out laughing

"No Livy, Klaus is Nik. His name is Niklaus remember our mothers talking about the original family" I said to her

"Yes" she said

"Elijah is the older brother of Klaus and Kol is the younger brother of the both of them" I said

"Oh don't you have a sister" said Livy to Elijah

"Yes we do, Rebekah and we are willing to sell her for piece of quiet" said Kol who cheekily grin at Elijah

"He doesn't mean that" said Elijah

"Don't I" said Kol who winked at me

"You are so nice" Smirked Olivia at Kol

"I know" said Kol who kept looking at me and smirking, what was he thinking?

"Anyway we better be going Kol, it is your bedtime soon. He get grumpy before nine" said Elijah who smirked at me and Olivia

"Evelyn do you mind if I stay a bit longer" asked Kol in the sweetest voice which made my heart melt

"Actually would you mind staying over it just I got work in less than twenty minutes" asked Olivia to Kol

"Not at all darling, Elijah darling won't you take Olivia to work" said Kol who smirked

"No you don't have to do that, it is not that far away" Olivia said as she stood up and took the plates, put them in the dishwasher

"I will drive you" said Elijah who flashed a smile at Olivia which made her cheeks go bright red

"Thank you" she said as she walked out of the door leaving just me and Kol in the house.

As Kol looked at my dress he smirked "Black dress really" he asked as he raised his eyebrows as I stood up

"Don't you like it" I said as I spin around trying to look cute

"Oh yes I do" he said as he gripped my hips and pulling my body into his "I like it a lot" he said as he kissed my lips gently

"Really" I said as I smirked into our kiss as he deepen it "Can I ask you a question"

"Sure you can, come here" he said as he tapped his lap as I sat on it I felt him once again stroking my leg but decided I would play my own game so i turned around and sat on his lap while I faced him.

"Do you believe in love and married" I asked him suddenly stop stroking my leg and position himself as he moved me out of his lap, he didn't look at me or even say anything. Maybe I shouldn't have asked

"Maybe you should go" I said to Kol as I walked away from him, I knew I didn't give him a chance to answer by his body language told me that he was disgusted with me for asking the way he turned away from me, made my heart ache

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on the bed, I heard the door closing so he left then. I wanted to cry, I wanted the pain I was feeling right now to go away. The rejection I felt was too much I couldn't hold my tears no more I don't know why he didn't say anything to me, a yes or no would have been fine but I couldn't get the image of him turning away from me out of my head.

As I walked out of my bedroom I moved towards the living room where Kol was still there, I was shocked I thought he left "Olivia forgot her key so she come back and got it" Kol said as he could almost read my mind

"Okay" was the only response I gave, my heart didn't ache so much now knowing he didn't just walk away from me

"I do believe in love and marriage, I'm very much on faith" Kol said as I looked at him I bit my lip

"How many people you been with?" I asked curious

"I lost count" he said

"Good jobs vampires can't get sti's" I whispered as I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water as I turned around I jumped as I saw him standing next to me

"What about you" asked Kol his eyes full of wonder

"I haven't" I said

"What do you mean" he asked

"I'm still a virgin" I said

"No boyfriends" he asked

"Nope"

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Only you" I whispered it was the truth I wasn't the type of person to kiss or sleep with any guy that shows me some interested in me

"So one day I be your first" said Kol, it was almost like a shock to him, was I the first virgin he would have been with?

"One day" I said and I realised that I was in love with him, I made a promise to my mom before she died saying I would only sleep with someone if I truly loved him and I do.

**Olivia**

I could kill Evelyn, first she forget to say that they had a really good hearing so they heard me calling Elijah hot. I could have died of embarrassment, as I walked out of the kitchen we sat down and ate some food. I could tell that Kol was madly in love with Evelyn, he doesn't realise it yet but the way he smiles and smirk at her say everything I need to know. As I look beside me I notice Elijah was watching me, it did amaze me how much Kol and Elijah looked but for some reason I was attracted to the oldest brother even though he is thousands years old.

It was the end of our little dinner party as Evelyn once said, I had to get to work and I really wanted Kol and Evelyn to talk. They are so cute together, picture perfect in my opinion and the lovely Kol decided he wanted Elijah to dropped me off at work, I won't lie I felt so nervous getting in the car with him.

"Where do you work" he asked

"Barney's pub and grub" I said quickly (AN: crap name sorry)

"Isn't that where your friend work too" Elijah asked

"Yes" was the only thing I said

"So you in college" Why am I so nervous?

"Yes, I am actually in my third year" I said smiling knowing that I can then go on and be a teacher

"What are you studying"

"History and English" he suddenly turned to me and smile

"I'm really good at history" I suddenly laughed

"Bet you are with thousands years' experience, anyway we here now thank you for the ride Elijah" I smile as I got out of the car

**Next on falling in love with you**

**Klaus**

"So Caroline you asking for a date" I said so smug

"Yes Klaus I am asking for a date" Caroline said in a non-excited tone

"Why now" I asked curious

"Seeing you with Hayley and the red haired made me think and I realised I like you more than I admitted" so she was jealous as I looked around the Mystic Fall bar I saw Clara walking in with Hayley, they must have made up. Hayley walked over to me and Caroline.

"Klaus I decided I don't want to trade my friend in" said Hayley who didn't even look at Caroline

"We made a deal love" I said to her

"She's my friend and I can't have her hurt. She been hurt before and I can't be held responsible" she was hurt before? I wonder who hurt her, I wonder if it was an ex. I suddenly felt uncomfortable knowing she might have an ex

"Please Klaus" said Hayley as I looked at her and smirked

"Fine considering we friends I let her live" I said

"How kind of you" whispered Caroline as Hayley walked away

"So is it a date" asked Caroline once again my eyes were drawn to the beautiful Clara, what was wrong with me? "Klaus" I heard my name spoke again as I looked to Caroline I realised I couldn't date her because she suddenly felt jealous

"No Caroline it is not a date" I said as I walked away having a quick glance at Clara and was surprise to see her face full of amusement

**Review me :) **


	9. Truths and Loves

Hey, I did this chapter last night so I hope you enjoy it. In this first two sections it's Klaus and Clara, let just say they have a bit of an argument, I didn't want to make Clara weak minded so she will try and fight her feeling for Klaus. You will discover two secrets about Clara in this chapter too. All characters are involved: Klaus, Elijah and Kol. I do not own them but I do own Evelyn, Olivia and Clara review me pls

Chapter 9 – Fighting and loving

Klaus

As I walked into the Mystic Grill Bar, I asked the bust boy for a whiskey I decided I wanted a change from wine or bourbon, I looked over and I saw Caroline she was smiling at me, why do I suddenly feel very strange? Should I be looking for potential danger a.k.a white oak stake I slowly took my drink and walked over the table, I am a powerful hybrid no one can kill me. At the corner of my eye I saw Caroline coming up to me playing with her daylight ring.

"Klaus I want to ask you something" so no hello Klaus how are you today? Good weather outside isn't it? Why do these people think they can just ask for a favorite and I will immediately do a back flip too pleased them.

"Go on" I said

"Will you go on a date with me" asked Caroline I wouldn't lie my mouth dropped opened but then I smirked

"So Caroline you asking for a date" I said so smug

"Yes Klaus I am asking for a date" Caroline said in a non-excited tone

"Why now" I asked curious

"Seeing you with Hayley and the red haired made me think and I realised I like you more than I admitted" so she was jealous as I looked around the Mystic Fall bar I saw Clara walking in with Hayley, they must have made up. Hayley walked over to me and Caroline.

"Klaus I decided I don't want to trade my friend in" said Hayley who didn't even look at Caroline

"We made a deal love" I said to her

"She's my friend and I can't have her hurt. She been hurt before and I can't be held responsible" she was hurt before? I wonder who hurt her, I wonder if it was an ex. I suddenly felt uncomfortable knowing she might have an ex

"Please Klaus" said Hayley as I looked at her and smirked

"Fine, considering we are friends I let her live" I said

"How kind of you" whispered Caroline as Hayley walked away

"So is it a date" asked Caroline once again my eyes were drawn to the beautiful Clara, what was wrong with me?

"Klaus" I heard my name spoke again as I looked to Caroline I realised I couldn't date her because she suddenly felt jealous

"No Caroline it is not a date" I said as I walked away having a quick glance at Clara and was surprise to see her face full of amusement

**Clara**

As I walked outside I felt super happy and I don't even know why. Me and Hayley had made up and she talked to him, he gave his word or something.

"Someone feels happy" as I looked around I saw Klaus he was smirking at me I grinned at him

"Unlike poor Caroline" I said smirking as I carried on walking

"So do you have a boyfriend" asked Klaus

"Why" I asked as I jumped around, I swear Hayley had put something in my tea earlier

"You very hyper" Klaus muttered

"Who did you kill to activate your werewolf gene" I asked

"No, No, No" he said pointing his finger at me while smirking "Twenty questions" he asked

"Fine and no I haven't got a boyfriend" I said

"A local man in the village, I was angry end of the discussion" said Klaus

"You are always so angry you should just chill" I sang in a little tune

"You sound like you're a stoner kid" I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed

"I am not a stoner" I said offended and walked away from that horrible nasty thousand year old bully

"Hit a nerve I see" said Klaus

"Are you angry because your mother didn't love you? Or are you angry because you knew deep down she should have defended you against that so called father of yours" I spat yes I knew all about Mikael and Ester, Hayley told me a bit of their history earlier

"You don't know anything" he said

"You will be surprise" I said walking away from

"Do tell, it is one of twenty questions" said Klaus

"I was in hospital due to my parent's mistreatment if you must know" I said as I continue to walk down the hill I just found

"Go on" said Klaus

"No, No, No, my turn now" I said shaking my finger at him which made him smirk

"Why do you fancy Caroline" I asked

"She's so full of light, she can never die and I fancy her" said Klaus suddenly I felt the need to get Hayley to bite her, well that was truly a pathetic thought I felt sick knowing I just thought that.

"My turn sugar" he said smirking "How many boyfriends have you had" asked Klaus oh going down the personal route

"Why" I asked

"Just curious" he hummed

"Well um I haven't had a stable relationship, I was with someone for four years but um it didn't work" I said strange

"Why not" he asked

"He made a habit of using me as a punching bag" I responded so freely shame he is dead I smirked as I looked at Klaus he eyes turned yellow for a second that was kind of cool I guess

"Where he is now" asked Klaus

"Graveyard animal attack" I said as I started to laugh as I looked at Klaus it clicked in his head

"What a nasty wolf it was … anyway your question love" he said

"Why did you turn down Caroline offer for a date, Hayley heard you" I said

"You very curious about Caroline, you know what they say about curious cats. They die you know" said Klaus

"At least they are satisfied" I said smirking

"I found that I didn't like her as much as I once did" I am not sure whether he's lying or not

"Fair enough your turn" I said

"If you could be anything in the world want would you be" asked Klaus

"Does that include animals" I asked he nodded

"Might sound cheesy but as much as I love turning into a wolf, I would like to be a humming bird. I saw once when I first changed into a wolf it was so scared of what it just seen, but yet the little bird just fly around me almost playing. It was adorable" I said I sound so girly I had a private laugh in my hand

"Sound rather beautiful" he muttered his blue eyes shot to my own blue eyes

"Why are you talking to me for?"

"Because I found that you are very beautiful" that all? So he place people appearance before anything else sound kind of vain.

"That is rather vain of you, I thought someone of your age would realise that looks is not all that important. What the point of being beautiful if you have no personality to match, I can finally see what you see in Caroline" I said harshly

"You have no right to jump to conclusion" he was getting angry again

"Whatever" I said as I stormed off

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME" he screamed in my face

"And that is why you are alone" I didn't screamed, I found that an angry people get more annoyed when you not angry or worked up

"I have my family" he spat

"Funny I don't see them" I replied

"Where yours" he asked

"Dead, next question"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Klaus, I don't like you right now because all you do is hurt people, and I can't understand why?" I said honestly

"Because I don't trust people"

"You don't trust people because you too scared too"

"Once again jumping to conclusion"

"Let me guess, you fancy Caroline for so long and each time she betrayed you. Which makes you not want to trust people, you need to get rid of this self-pity you decided to create for yourself, and you are a thousand years old. Personally I don't understand why you was chasing after an eighteen year old anyway it is kind off creepy" I said he looked at me shocked, did I overstep my mark? I didn't want to be cruel but I really didn't understand him, what was so interesting about her? I like him but I would never admit it

"Nobody has ever said that to me before"

"I am not scared of you that is why"

"You should be" he said as he cornered me once again

"Maybe I should but deep down there is good inside of you and it is not my job to see it or try to change you, you need to believe it first" I whispered

"I'm not sure there is any good left"

"I am sure there is plenty left"

"Thank you for shouting at me and being honest, you got fire I like that Clara" why does my name seem so sexy when he said my name

"You welcome anyway I better be going home, see you around Klaus" I said walking away from him when I heard him calling my name as I turned around he shot up to me, which made my heart jump fast enough to cause a heart attack

"Call me Nik, only people I like call me that" he said as he gently kissed my cheek before running off. I prefer Nik it sound so soft compared to Klaus.

Olivia

I finished work now at my local pub and walked out of the bar to find Elijah was still there, he sat on his own with a classic white wine he looked up at me and pointed the glass beside him as I looked around I realised he was in fact pointing to me.

"Hey" I said weakly

"Care for a drink" he asked me in a smooth elegant voice

"Sure" I responded as he poured me some wine as I tasted it I was surprised how nice it was but it was a four hundred dollar worth of wine

"How was work today?" asked Elijah

"Oh work was fine, after a while you do get tired. Evelyn so lucky being able to work in the day" I said as I took a sip of my drink and gently put it down

"Why can't you work in the daytime" asked Elijah curious

"Boss prefers it that way" I muttered as I sighed I was so tired, it was really unreal worst off, I like complete crap

"Let's take you home you seem very tired" he is a mind reader but I couldn't accept his lift, it was too kind

"Oh it is fine, I can walk" I said as I slowly got off my seat as a blink of an eye he was standing in front of me. Wont' lie felt very short compared to him.

"I would prefer to take you home, at least I know you be safe" as I looked at him I bit my lip

"If you don't mind" I asked not really in a mood to argue

"Not at all" he said smirking as we went outside, his car was right outside the pub strange! Ten minutes later we arrived at my house

"You want to come in, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" just SHUT UP I was screaming in my head

"I would love to" he would love to, I want to do a little dance but I do that tomorrow

As I opened the front door I led Elijah in and we walked in to see Evelyn was sleeping on Kol lap while he was watching some tv as I looked at Elijah he had a grin on his face

"She couldn't go to bed without making sure you okay" said Kol who stroked some hair out of Evelyn face

"Livy" as I looked down I saw the sleeping beauty was awake

"You should have gone to bed" I said as I moved closer to her

"And not know if you was okay, no I am fine" said Evelyn

"I picked her up for now on" announce Elijah as I looked at him in surprised I smiled

"Thank you Elijah" said Evelyn

"Time for bed sweetie" said Kol "And I better be going" he added to that statement, I still can't believe they know each other for three months, they haven't slept together yet I knew that because Evelyn told me but she starting to feel ready. I wish I waited for my first time, turned out he preferred my sister more.

"Stay please, I don't want to sleep alone" begged Evelyn did she have a nightmare?

"Darling are you okay" asked Kol as he kissed her head

"Please stay" she begged

"Sure I will darling, come on" said Kol as he lifted her up as we said goodnight I stared at Elijah his eyes seem burn into my mine

"Tea or Coffee" I asked

Evelyn

As I woke up in my bed I wondered how I got here, did I walk? I remember talking to Livy but that all I remember as I looked beside me I saw Kol, that explain how I got to bed. As I looked at him I notice he had no shirt on, he wasn't in bad shape if I didn't say so myself.

As I edge closer to him, he put his arm around me and closed the gap that was once between us as he opened his chocolate brown eyes he stared in my forest green eyes I smile "Good morning" I whispered

He looked at me and looked serious for a moment "You said in your sleep last night that you love me" NO please say I didn't, this cannot be happening

"I.." words need to form, why couldn't I form them. He will run like a thunder bolt, when he get scared of this relationship stuff he runs, I come to understand that why couldn't I put a sock or something in my mouth to keep it shut

"I love you" as I looked at him my eyes widen, I suddenly felt at bliss. Did he really say he loves me?

"Really" I managed to whisper

"Really" he said as he kissed my head as I looked at him I wanted him to say it again but I was so scared to ask just in case he decided to change his mind

"I love you Kol Mikaelson" I said out loud

"I love you Evelyn Davis, always and forever"

**Next on Falling in with her **

**Olivia**

"Would you like to go out for a date with me" asked Elijah as I bit my lip I suddenly felt a wave of nerves

"I would love to" I whispered

"Good I pick you up at seven, wear something smart. I am going to treat you like a princess you are" said Elijah as he kissed my cheek and walked off so gratefully

"EVELYN, PLEASE HELP ME" I shouted suddenly she shot through the door all panic

"What wrong" she asked

"Elijah just ask me out for a date, what do i wear" I said she looked angry for a moment

"Next time don't scream, I thought someone was trying to murder you in here" she said as she narrowed her eyes at me

"Sorry" I said

"Kol told me he loved me last night" said Evelyn as she was looking through my clothes to find me a dress as she picked a bright red dress she told me to try it on

"What did you say" I asked

"I told him I love him"

**Review please **


	10. Making love and promises

**Warning: This chapter will be marked M especially the Evelyn and Kol scene and the talk with Klaus and Clara. I wouldn't want anyone to read without fair warning. Hope you enjoy and review. Btw I am sorry if the intimate scene is rubbish it was first time doing a love scene. All characters involved again :)**

**Chapter Ten – We making love and Promises **

**Olivia**

After Elijah left I went straight to bed, after a peaceful night sleep I went and grabbed my daily dose of coffee and sat at the bar of the table with my warm cup and just put some bread in the toaster, seconds later it was done as I was about to eat a bit I heard a knock on the door as I moved towards the door I opened it and was surprised to see…

"Elijah, what are you doing here" I asked surprised

"I couldn't sleep last night" Elijah said as he sat on the bar where my toast was and decided he would nick my toast

"Please help yourself" I said smirking I couldn't believe he had the cheek to nick my food when he don't even have to eat

"Sorry, it looked so nice" he said smirking

"Of course it did, you always want something you can't have" I said laughing

"How are you feeling this morning" he asked

"Fully awake" I said smiling at him

"Can I ask you something, you don't have to say yes or anything" said Elijah

"Sure" I said

"Would you like to go out for a date with me" asked Elijah as I bit my lip I suddenly felt a wave of nerves

"I would love to" I whispered

"Good I will pick you up at seven, wear something smart. I am going to treat you like a princess you are" said Elijah as he kissed my cheek and walked off so calm and relaxed

"EVELYN, PLEASE HELP ME" I shouted suddenly she shot through the door all panic

"What is wrong" she asked

"Elijah just asks me out for a date, what do I wear" I said she looked angry for a moment

"Next time don't scream, I thought someone was trying to murder you in here" she said as she narrowed her eyes at me

"Sorry" I said

"Kol told me he loved me last night" said Evelyn as she was looking through my clothes trying to find me a dress as she picked a bright red dress she told me to try it on

"What did you say" I asked

"I told him I love him"

"Wow that pretty big, red really" I asked her

"Yes it is pretty big, I think I might be ready if you know what I mean and red mean sexy, if you feel sexy then red is your colour" Evelyn said

"I wear the blue dress" I said

"No please wear the red, I couldn't pull it off" Evelyn said as I narrowed my eyes

"What you planning" I asked her

"I want tonight to be the night where me and Kol make love but I am so terrified I mess it up" she muttered

"You must be an idiot if you think you can mess something like that up" I said

"Tell me about your first experience" asked Evelyn

"Do I have to" I asked

"Please it would calm me down loads" said Evelyn

"I wasn't in love Evie, it wasn't special you can't compare mine to yours, it's impossible you are in love I wasn't" I said trying to explain to her, that her first time will be different.

"Did it hurt" asked Evelyn

"Yes for a while but it goes away after a while, then all you feel is pleasure" I said

"Ok, what dress are you wearing" asked Evelyn

"I am wearing the blue dress and you're wearing the red" I said

"I don't want to look easy" hissed Evelyn

"But yet you want me to" I asked teasing her

"You look better in red"

"Now it's your turn to wear it" I said winking at her.

**Evelyn**

Tonight I decided I was approached Kol about 'making love' I hate the term sex, feel so sleazy in a sense. Shortly after Olivia left with Elijah I heard a knock on the door. As I looked in the mirror I put a red dress on that was perfect not to short not too long, I had lose curls in my hair and I had put some gloss on.

As I opened the door I saw Kol holding some red and pink roses I smiled at him "These are for you, my princess" said Kol as I took them out of his hand I smiled and kissed him

"They are very beautiful thank you" I said as I bent down to grabbed a vase to put my new flowers in them as I turned around I looked at Kol and he looked in so much thought. As I put the flowers in water I put the vase on the bar table.

"Are you hungry" I asked him as I looked down at red dress feeling like a complete idiot maybe I should have worn something else

"No are you" he asked

"No I am fine" I said as I walked towards him I kissed him gently on the mouth he gripped my hips as he grinded them towards his own hips.

As I sat on the sofa he come and sat beside me, as I looked at him I suddenly felt nervous how do I approach the subject "You going anywhere nice" asked Kol as I looked at him confusion he smirked and looked at my red dress as I blush he through back a small laugh

"Olivia said red was my colour, I am not so sure anymore" I muttered the last bit

"You look lovely in everything you wear" as I looked at Kol I smirked

"I am going to change I won't be long" as I run into the bedroom I slowly took my dress off displaying my red underwear on I suddenly felt something behind me as I looked to the door I saw Kol he was watching me, his eyes full of lust.

"Is everything okay" I asked suddenly aware I am half naked, he moved closer to me and kissed me with so much passion as I moaned I kissed his neck sucking on a spot near his earlobe, I then heard him echoing my moan from earlier. I want you, that all I was thinking as he stroke my inner thigh he slowly moved to my woman part as he gently placed me on the bed, he pulled my underwear off leaving me completely naked apart for my breasts where my blonde hair fell on them.

Seconds later I felt his fingers exploring me, I moaned as I pushed my face back as I opened my mouth to the pleasure I felt as he slowly lick my womanhood I suddenly moaned, I screamed his name seconds later. Shortly after I pushed him on the bed and jump on top of him, I realised I did not like all those clothes on him so I slowly stripped his top then his trousers leaving him in the same position, I slowly moved my fingers against his chest as I slowly pressed my lips to his chest, I felt him getting turned on, I slowly moved down I suddenly heard his breathing go faster. I picked up his cock, I slowly moved it up and down, I then kissed it "Don't stop" was all I heard.

I licked the top on his manhood I heard him moaned once again, I knew I was doing it right as I slowly moved his cock up and down and I then licked it and suck his cock hard "OH GOD" he moaned I felt myself getting turn on before I knew what was happening I was beneath him, he covered my body with his own. "I want to" I whispered into his mouth as he slowly kissed me. I felt him getting into the position as he slowly entered me I felt some pain, I tried not to cry as I looked up at him his eyes stared down at me, checking to see if I was okay not long after that the pain had turned to pleasure. I moaned his name once again begging him to go faster, which he obeyed. After a while we both had our pleasure I fell beside him falling asleep while his arm still around me, not realising this was the moment Kol knew he was in love.

**Kol**

As I watched Evelyn sleep, I realised I was in love with her it was obvious to the eye even Elijah made a comment about it earlier. I kissed her cheek as she slowly tossed and turned, I couldn't stop myself thinking about what we just done. It was amazing I have been with many people, loads of virgins but I was never gentle as much as I was with her, I was almost scared I would break her but when she moaned my named I couldn't hold back anymore not like she was complain well she did a bit but I was pleased that I pleased her, I smirked.

When I said it earlier to Evelyn I loved her, It was true but after tonight it felt so much more real, I never normally care for human or witches for that matter. I do respect witches more but Evelyn is more of a human now then a witch not that I minded. She is so special and she doesn't even realise, she is my weakness and I will never let anyone hurt her. She is mine and I am hers, one day I hope she let me change her. I can't imagine my life without her; I have never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. I saw her getting changed out of her clothes before we made love. I was wrong to stare but I couldn't help it, before I had chance to run back to the living room she saw me and I couldn't help but walked up to her, my eyes was so full of lust all I could see was her. She was truly beautiful the way she laid underneath me. That all I could keep thinking of.

I made a promise to her this night.. **She is mine forever and always.**

Klaus

So I had heard that my brothers are dating two witches from the New Orland's coven, honestly I couldn't care less. I have no idea why some witch decided to tell me betraying their own kind tut tut. I heard a knock on the door, I wasn't expecting anyone as I used my super speed I opened the door to be surprised to see Clara.

"Hey" she said brightly

"What are you doing here" I asked

"Oh you forgot your manners that is fine old age and all" she said smirking I couldn't help but hold a laugh back

"I try again.. Hi Clara, how are you today? Good weather isn't it? Why are you here? Better my lady" I asked cocky

"Hi Nik, I am fine and yourself? I seen better and I am here because I need your help don't worry I expect you want something back in return. Is that okay my lord" she said smirking

"I am brilliant red riding hood and what do you need" I said

"Oh how Original big bad wolf, well remember I told you I killed my ex-boyfriend" Clara said as I looked at her I arched my eyebrows together

"You killed him"

"Funny story I did but the bastard can't seem to die"

"It is not that funny" I responded

"Can you help me?" she asked her eyes so full of worry, it made my dead heart beat for once

"What can I do"

"You could give him a vampire bite; I don't want to go near him"

"What do I get in return"

"A loyal friend, who don't betray you" you can never have enough friends I suppose

"Please Klaus, he slightly stronger than me and plus he been killing werewolf's. One of the men in the wolf coven let me know, he been asking for me. Please Klaus"

"Back to being Klaus now, am I" I said smirking

"Damn it, I don't know what to call you and I want to call you Nik but I can't. it seems weird" she admitted

"Do you know what it is like living in fear? I spent more time in hospital due to George and my parents then a young girl should have been" she whispered as her hair fell all over her face as I gently brushed it back I notice her crying, did he really hurt her that bad?

"I know what it's like to have a violent father and a mother who don't care" I admitted to her she slowly opened her bloodshot eyes

"I am sorry I am mean to you" she whispered I looked at her in shock

"I was going to turn you into a hybrid" I said she looked at me and smirked

"Maybe I would have a better chance of killing him again" she said laughing

"Sit with me, tell me about him" I asked praying she would let me in a bit, she smiled at me and nodded I felt relief knowing I would know some of the story.

"I met George in New York four years ago, I fell for him in a moment maybe that should have been my sign to leave and never come back but I didn't. He was charming and handsome, I was a young girl of seventeen he believed in love can make anyone change, every time he hit me he would say sorry straight away, I thought it was normal. I always saw my mother being hit so I thought it what men do. God that sound pathetic" she hissed as I looked down I could imagine a bright red hair young girl dreaming of this big city, her bright eyes shining with excitement but then I imagine her perfect face covered in bruises, it made me feel so angry.

"A real man does not hit a woman" I said as I made her look at me "Did he ever.." I needed to know, I took her silent as a yes

"Once" I felt myself burning with anger, how fucking dare he? She was a fucking virgin, no wonder she can't trust anyone. She should have been with someone who really loved her, not used her for his own pleasure "I left him straight after, that was nearly a year ago" she said

"I can make you forget" she looked at me like she was considering it

"No, I need to remember to move on" she said as I pulled her near me and embrace her in a hug that she truly deserve

"He is dead" I whispered as she moved herself closer to me as she looked at me she smiled for a second before hiding her head again in my chest

He is dead was the only thing I could think "What was his last name" I asked

Once she told me I made some phone calls, found out he was actually in Mystic Fall I would finish the job off personality.

**Next on Falling in love with her**

**Klaus**

"You did it" said Clara as she jumped in my arms and hugged me tight "Thank you so much Nik" she said kissing me on the cheek I felt myself getting goosebumps

As I stared into her bright blue eyes, I slowly let my eyes drop down to her lips as she looked at me. She slowly moved her lips towards mine.


	11. How to mend a broken heart

Hey, I got over 2,000 views and I got some lovely reviews so ty to them I did originally have a scene planned out which in fact made Clara pregnant later on but I think I scrap that maybe and do something else as I don't really want to follow the plotline for TVD or TO, bit gutted considering it was actually quite good, I see how I feel about it. It wouldn't have happened for other couple chapters anyway so it give me time to think. Anyway hope you all enjoy :D I have done two more chapters but I won't upload them till tomorrow as I got to start revising for my exams really sorry. I will upload the two tomorrow hopefully with Immortal Children and maybe Supernatural Creatures. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes if there any let me know, I will go through this chapter again tomorrow as well.

**Chapter Eleven – How To Mend A Broken Heart **

**Olivia (Date Night with Elijah)**

As we got to the Italian restaurant I smiled as Elijah and the waitress led us to the table overlooking the sea, it was a beautiful sight as I was about to sit down Elijah pulled my seat out for me, as I slowly sat in it he pulled in the chair for me, as he sat opposite me I notice he looked oddly nervous which was comforting because I felt exactly the same way. As I looked at the writing on the menu and I mentally slapped myself for not learning the word pasta in Italian considering I can't actually read anything on the menu as I looked at Elijah I cursed him silently he probably knew every language going.

"Hi, I'm Sally what can I get for you" as I looked up at the blonde waitress she looked directly at Elijah completing ignoring me which is nice, good service

"Olivia what would you like" asked Elijah I smirked perfect gentleman

"Um" I whispered as I looked at the menu unable to make it out

"Can we have the Italian special and a bottle of red, do you like red wine?" asked Elijah I smiled at him and nodded

"Right away with your order sir" she said winking at him, I looked at her in amazement as I looked at Elijah I notice him smirking, was slutty blondes his thing? Scrap the blonde bit that offends Evelyn and she is far from a slut, I wonder how her date is going with Kol?

"So Olivia, tell me something about yourself" asked Elijah I smile but before I could answer she bought the bottle of red back, she keep looking at Elijah

"Well" I was about to start my sentence but she decided to talk to Elijah

"Is this fine" talking about the wine I hope

"It is acceptable thank you" said Elijah as he looked at me but Sally was still there

"Are you single" Elijah and me both looked at her

"Why are you asking him on a date" I said smiling sweetly at her "I can swap seat if you want, I can serve you properly and you sit down here, you can talk and every couple seconds when you try to speak, I will step in to annoy you" I said smiling at her as I looked at Elijah with the same smile, he smirked at me as he took some of his wine to his lips "Be warn though, he bite hard" I said winking which caused him to swallow his drink too fast

"Excuse me" said Sally

"Well I hate rude staff, that one thing you know. Your turn" I said looking at him

"I happened to like fiery women" he muttered and smirked

"You just in luck then" I said smirking, feeling suddenly confident

"I guess I am a lucky man then"

"So Elijah tell me more about yourself" I asked him smiling after some time our food arrived it was amazing, he smirked at me noticing how much I like it.

"Olivia, Evelyn told me some of your history" as I looked at him I rolled my eyes

"I knew she would, I don't mind" I said

"Did you fall for one of them boys in that family" asked Elijah his eyes seem full of jealousy for a second

"No, they wasn't my type"

"What your type" he asked smirking, smug much

"I like handsome man but I would must prefer personality over looks though, personality shine through looks anytime. I like a man who has confidence but not overly as it can be too much sometimes. What about your Elijah what do you like?"

"I'm staring straight at her" he whispered

"Oh is that the women behind me I can move if you like" I said smirking as I bought the glass of wine to my lips and had a sip

"Yes do you mind" he said laughing

"I am so rude"

"Awfully"

"Was everything to your serving sir" as I looked at Sally again I rolled my eyes "Would you like after's?

"Oh he be having that after" I said smirking, he looked at me as the corner of his mouth went up

"We are fine thank you, check please"

After he paid for us, he took me home.

"Thank you for tonight, I am sorry if I come off rude" I said to Elijah as he walked me to my door

"The pleasure was all mine" Elijah said as he kissed my cheek "I want to see you again"

"Someone is demanding" I said smirking

"Definitely"

"Well I guess I'm going to have to, goodnight Elijah" I said as I opened the door

Perfect Night with a prefect gentleman

**Klaus**

As I walked down the alley I saw a young man who looked around the age of twenty-four roughly, he had dirty brown hair with blood dripping all down his clothes, these new baby vampires have no class what so ever, "Are you George Lewis" I asked him as he looked at me I saw his stone black eyes reappear as he tried to went for me, I grabbed him and chucked him against the wall "You hurt someone who I happen to like, bad move" I said as I pushed my hand through his chest as I grip hold of his heart I slowly tear it half way out "Actually I have had a changed of heart, tearing of the heart is so painless, you hurt Clara so maybe you should know how it feels to have your body go through pain" I said as I bit his neck "Ouch that look nasty" I said seconds after he speeded off, he will be dead by nightfall

As I got back home I was surprised to see Clara was still there, she didn't leave. She looked at me, she has been crying. She did actually want him to die?

"I did it" I said hoping my first reaction was wrong

"You did it" said Clara as she jumped in my arms and hugged me tight "Thank you so much Nik" she said kissing me on the cheek I felt myself freeze for a moment

"It is fine sweetheart" I said "You looked so sad when I first come in here" I whispered in her ear

"I just wish I could have met someone else, someone like you" she replied truthfully as I listen to her heartbeat

"It never too late" as I looked at her, she smiled at me

"Maybe it is, maybe it is not" she said she seemed so unsure of herself right now

I stared at her rosy red lips, I was dying to touch them

"I like you Nik" she whispered as she looked at me then looked back down, she was scared to say that, I wonder why?. I watched her walk over by the wall she looked so sad for some reason it bothered me more then I let on.

"I like you too"

"Not as much as Caroline" In that moment I grabbed her, pushing her into the wall. We stared at each other for what it felt like forever when suddenly she pulled her arms over my neck and she kissed my lips, seconds later her legs was wrapped around my waist. We moaned as I kissed her lips, I felt like I was on fire, the heat from our lips would cause a house to burn down. As I slowly moved down from her lips I went to her neck kissing it then gently nibbling it causing her to laugh

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" as we both looked to the door I saw Caroline, as I looked back at Clara she looked at me, once again she was nearly crying. I am hurting her; it is because of me that caused her this pain. As I put her down she looked at me then towards Caroline

"I am sorry, I didn't realise you was together" she whispered

"Well we are, so get out you little slut" spat Caroline before I could tell Clara we wasn't, she run out of the house as I looked at Caroline she smirked.

I glared at her "What the hell" I shouted

"I don't like that little werewolf slut" spat Caroline

"I don't like you right this minute" I said I cant stand looking at her.

"I told you I like you"

"And I told you months ago I like you and you decided Tyler was the one for you. What happened Caroline did he finally sleep with Hayley or something" I hissed at her "We are not together not now and not ever"

"Is that why you are in here with me not running after Clara" as I looked at her once again

"This is a goodbye Caroline" I said "And you right, I should be running after her not staying talking to someone who can't make their mind up" in that moment I rushed out of the door begging to find her in time

**Clara**

Oh wow, I felt the biggest idiot going as I run from Nik's place after seeing Caroline I wanted to scream or cry, just to get rid of the negative feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe I kissed him and she had walked in as if she own the damn place, I saw the look on Klaus face he felt guilty for kissing me. I couldn't stand to be around him anymore, I did one good thing I am good at. I run for my life.

As I got to the woods, I sat on one of the rocks and just sat listening to the birds singing and the different animals appearing out of the ground. Witches has been here obviously due to the nature change, I always wondered what it would be like to be a witch, would I be a good witch or a bad ass?

Once again I felt lonely as the animals once hide again, my life is awfully lonely

"I am dying because of you" as I looked up from my self-pitying I saw George, he looked pale and sweaty. He was dying

"George what are you doing here" I asked

"Saying goodbye" he said smirking as he come closer, I notice his fangs come out as his eyes turned to stone black.

**Evelyn**

After a peaceful night, I woke up beside a semi naked Kol as I peeled down the covers, I was surprised to see a sixth pack, and he was in good shape if I didn't say so myself. I slowly brush my finger along his chest, I saw his chest go in and out. As I looked away for a second I found myself trapped under him which caught me by surprise considering just a minute ago I was just touching his chest. I looked up at him and he smirked

"I must say you do look right underneath me" said Kol who laughed

"You're a pig" I said smirking up at him, he looked at me and slowly kissed my neck I moaned as he touch my leg

"Am I still a pig darling" I smirked he was teasing me

"Yes" I said playing along, I slowly run my fingers across his back which caused him to moan, he then suck on my sensitive bit of my neck I lifted my head slightly to watch him as he turned around he captured my lip

"Can I ask you a question" I said he looked at me smirked, I knew what he was thinking _Now of all times she want to ask me a question_

"I suppose I allow you once" he said as he continue to kiss my neck after leaving my lips

"Was I.. any good" I asked he looked at me and smile softly

"It was amazing, fantastic now about you" he said I started to laugh and playfully hit his arm which caused him to chuckle

"Your an ass" I said

"You are one of the best I ever had" he whispered

"No need to lie" I said smirking once again, I looked at him and kissed him again, I honestly never felt better in my life

"I'm not, it's the truth and by the way, if you ever want to do that again. I am your man" he said winking down at me

"Oh so if I ask for you right now you would jump to my need" I said I felt that he was slightly turned on

"Yes I am a man of honor

"Prove it" I whispered as he crashed his lips to mine.

Next on falling in love with her

**Olivia**

"He was so charming but by god the waitress was annoying as hell" I said looking at her and Kol, Kol looked in amusement as I told him that I was rude to her while Evie looked in shocked

"Wow you really like him, it feel so strange" she whispered

"Please if someone fancy Kol, you would go ape shit admit it" I said as I looked at them Kol had a big grin on his face

"Yes darling admit it" Kol said smirking at her as she rolled her eyes

"A man asked me out in class today" Evie said to Kol, his face turned pale if it was possible

"What did you say" he asked

"Oh the usual.. I have a boyfriend, he is an ass who likes to think he is god gift to women" Evie said

"I am" he said winking at her

"Well if you say so sweetie, maybe you would like a mirror then you could kiss your own ass" she said as I suddenly laughed out loud

"What is so funny" as we all looked towards the door we saw Elijah

**Review if you want :)**


	12. Stronger

**Chapter Twelve – I killed her **

**I will be uploading three chapters tonight, I been feeling gulity for not uploading straight away this morning but my internet was playing up so I thought I would upload the three tonight and I will try and update another one before Friday :)**

**Song: Kelly Clarkson – What doesn't kill you make you stronger **

**Clara**

As I woke up from a restless night of nightmares about Klaus and Caroline sleeping together, I turned to my side and grabbed my phone to check the time 3am. Great, so typical that I have to wake up this early, I knew Hayley would still be sleeping so I chuck on the tv hoping it would cause me to fall asleep but it didn't help that I keep thinking about George and the way he tried to killed me.

Flashback

"I am dying because of you" as I looked up from my self-pitying I saw George, he looked pale and sweaty. He was dying

"George what are you doing here" I asked

"Saying goodbye" he said smirking as he come closer, I notice his fangs come out as his eyes turned to stone black, I felt myself go in panic mode as he moved towards me at lighting speed, I smirked at him.

"The hell you are" I said pulling my knee to his crotch and running off to my house only to be chucked in the air as I fell back on the ground, I screamed in pain as I felt my ribs was broken

"You have no backbone you never did" he spat as I looked at George, I felt like I was a helpless teen again, I felt weak and powerless as he stood over me laughing, I started to cry as he hit me in the head.

I could feel the blood pouring out of me, I was still crying. As I looked up I saw George he was smiling but his eyes still full of pain from the werewolf bite that Nik gave him, as I started to screamed he put my hand over my mouth to stop the crying but I bit it, accidentally removing a finger. I was from a powerful clan in Ireland, we was well known for our bite being the hardest. He screamed out of pain, I saw his finger growing back which was gross. I run into someone arm as I looked up I saw Hayley she notice my head and darted her head towards the alleyway, she growled and grabbed a plank of wood and gave it to me, as I looked in confusion I realised she wanted me to kill him.

I walked up to him "You have caused me so much pain over the years, all the lying and cheating, all the times you force me into doing things that I didn't want to do. All the beating I got because your dinner wasn't on time. I am no longer weak and I am no longer a victim" I screamed as I grabbed the wood and shoved it hard in his stomach which he fell to the floor, his face turned grey as I fell to the floor I looked up and saw Hayley she looked proud of me. I just killed someone I use to love, I didn't feel anything.

Once again I got up and it was only 4pm so I decided to look on my phone and I saw I had a text from Nik

_Are you up – Nik_

**No – Clara**

_Please talk to me, can I come and see you – Nik_

**I don't do teen drama and I am not getting involved in a love triangle so leave me alone**

I turned my phone off hoping he would get the message which he didn't because five seconds later I heard a knock on the door. As I walked to the door I opened it, I knew it was him he just pushed straight past me I didn't even realise he was invited in. must have been Hayley who invited him in.

"What do you want" I asked him he looked at me and blurred over me causing me to hit my back

"You was injured earlier"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you call me"

"Maybe I didn't want to talk to you Klaus" I said

"Childish much"

"How is Caroline?"

"I don't know, I been waiting for you to call me"

"It was a wasted time then"

"I got forever"

"I don't so leave" I said not even looking at him, I hate him right now. He kissed me knowing he was in love with her, I admit I kissed him first but he didn't have to continue it. I felt like a fool

"Please Clara can we talk" he begged me but I refused and shook my head at him

"I am sick of playing nice with you" he said as grabbed me pushing me into the wall, causing me to break my rib again, he looked down as he heard it break. I suppose it lucky I can heal fast by now I be in a coma due to these idiots

"Nik you hurting me" I managed to whisper

"I'm sorry" he whispered before I knew what was happening, he bit into his arm and shoved it in my mouth. I struggled to get him off me; after he was sure I swallow enough of his blood. He broke my neck, he would always truly regret this day. This is the day when I become what he is;

**A monster** of the night

KLAUS

As I looked at her, I felt remorse I killed her. I killed her out of my anger and the worst bit it was out of impulse. I don't have any of Elena's blood what have I done?, I left her house to get the spelled blood that was done for me by the witches, as I got back to hers.

She wasn't lying on the floor anymore "How could you do that to me"

As I looked at her and smirked "Drink up newbie"

"I would rather die" she said running away leaving me in shock. She would die if she don't drink the blood

Next on Falling in love with her

Kol

"What are you on about Nik" I asked him as I answered his call

"What do you mean, you killed you lover" I asked him

"I be back in two hours, I get Elijah and we will bring the girls they may be able to help but no biting them. I like mine alive unless I am the one to change her" I said hanging up the phone.


	13. Drink Up

**Chapter 13 – Drink Up**

**3rd Person**

As Clara was slowly coming around after having her neck snapped by Nik, she realised she might have felt something for him, she felt disappointment hit the pit of her stomach knowing that Nik killed her and in fact had risk her life as Elena blood had run out; she slowly started to wake up when she suddenly gasped for air. Clara looking around in confusion as she doesn't understand why he killed her, she hated him more than ever, they was finally getting somewhere before he decided to kill her.

**Clara**

"GO TO HELL" Clara screamed as she run away from Nik, running as fast as her legs pushed her. She was scared and alone.

"CLARA GET BACK HERE" shouted Nik "You need to feed" he whispered but Clara didn't hear the last bit

"CLARA" she run as fast as she could, she wanted to die alone not with the monster who stole her only life source away from her, she suddenly felt blood coming from her eyes as she touched her face she panic

"You don't look so good" as she turned the direction of the voice she saw Nik, he was holding something in his hand

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Clara drink up, you will feel better" he said handing the spelled magic to her, her eyes was wide with terror as she slowly opened it and drunk it. She suddenly felt better she looked up at Nik and he finally realised she was truly a sight for sore eyes.

A true beauty of darkness.

**Kol**

After I told Elijah about the talk that me and Nik had, he was strangely surprised that his brother, our brother who does not believe in love. Actually cared for this human well.. werewolf.

"So Niklaus called you and told you, he changed someone a girl he likes but she run away from him and now he want us to bring our girls to help him out" asked Elijah

"Yes" I said bored

"Isn't it risky him meeting them" said Elijah

"Well not for me" said Kol

"And what is that supposed to mean, she looks very much like Caroline maybe he steal her" said Elijah who smirked at Kol un-amused face

"Well Olivia do look like Tatia so maybe you should be careful brother, anyway Evelyn would not go near Nik she loves me as I love her. It is real and when it is real no-one can step in the way of true love" I said proudly

"Olivia is not a Petrova"

"You may think she is not, I on the other hand think it too strange that she look like Tatia"

"Did you fancy Tatia"

"God know, I like blondes you know that"

"I feel so special" as we turned our head I smirked as I saw Evelyn in a yellow sundress that it mid length all I could think of what taking it off her and showing her how much she means to me

"You should, he is normally picky" said Elijah

"Are you picky Elijah" said Olivia who come by Evelyn side wearing the same dress Evelyn had on apart for it being dark blue

"No"

"Yes he is" I said

"Olivia would you like to go for a walk with me" asked Elijah she smiled and nodded, they said there goodbye leaving me and Evelyn alone. She looked at me all innocent in that yellow dress that shows her perfect legs, as I walked up I kissed her lips "Good afternoon" I whispered into her ear

"It is good isn't it" she said cheeky as she kissed my neck causing me to moan

"I want you so bad" I whispered

"You have me"

"I want you so bad right now" I said as I skimmed her dress with my fingers slowly pulling her dress off her she looked at me and then looked at her dress which was on the floor. She smirked "If you want me, you have to catch me first" she said grabbing her sundress and running into the bedroom I shot behind her, grabbing her and then I dropped her on the bed, pushing her into the bed, she moaned as I took her underwear off leaving her naked

"I guess I win, what's my prize" I said as I kissed her perfect breast, I steadily suck and licked them causing her nipples to get hard as I slowly put my hand between her legs causing her moan really loud as I let go off her breast I kissed her stomach and edge my way down as I got to her core slowly licking it, taking my time building the tension up in her I felt her legs shake slightly I knew she was nearly ready. As I licked around her sensitive spot she moaned as her body shake with joy, she was moaning my name like crazy it was turning me on so much, I couldn't wait any longer, I quickly removed my clothes leaving me naked with her she smirked at me as I slowly entered, I was meant to go gentle but I couldn't not that Evelyn didn't mind. As I quickly went in and out of her, I felt herself getting an orgasm, I move inside of her again as we kissed each other, I quickly turned us around leaving her to go on top of me.

As she grabbed my cock she positions it and slowly sat on it, moaning as she went up and down on it, she started to increase the pace she was getting more confident and I loved it. As she moved closer to me I grab her breast with one hand and massage the other, she moaned when I suddenly release myself in her, she then had her own pleasure seconds later.

As we laid naked she looked at me and shying looked away again, I smirked I love how confident she is when she want me but then she get all shy again, once again she looked at me "What you thinking" I asked curious

"Is it always like that" she asked

"Wasn't you satisfied" I asked

"It was amazing, I just never thought sex was big of a deal but with you it different ... it was nice, sexy and I love the way you can be gentle with me but yet I feel I am not experience as you" she whispered I grabbed her chin and lifted it up so we was eye level

"I am happy I am your first and I am happy you are inexperience, it would kill me knowing you been with someone else and you are amazing" I whispered as I grabbed her and hugged her

"I love you" she looked at me and smiled

"I love you too Evelyn" I said as I kissed her again she smile at me

**Olivia**

"I would love to go for a walk with you" I said to Elijah he smiled at me as he led me out of the door

"So how are you fiery one" he said mocking me after last night

"Oh I am brilliant and how about you smirking" I asked him he looked at me almost amused

"You and your friend aren't scared of our kind are you" he said smirking

"Oh I am scared, terrified, do you believe me" I asked him winking at him

"No maybe I should show some fang or something"

"Please do, be kind of cool" I said laughing

"You're weird" he whispered

"No I refer to myself as creative"

"Of course you are" he said I looked at him and smiled

"You're just mean" I said as he took us to an ice cream van I smirked, I never pictures Elijah eating an ice cream

"I am so mean I was going to buy you an ice cream but never mind" he said smirking

"What can I get you?" asked the ice cream man to Elijah

"Oh I will have a 99 and I suppose you can have the same" he said looking directly at me teasing me, as the ice cream man come back with our cone he asked us what we wanted on top

"Oh can I have nuts I love nuts" I said Elijah looked at me amused and smirked

"Oh I bet you do" said the ice cream man

"Show some respect" Elijah hissed at the man

"Here you both go" said the man as Elijah sent death glares at him as we walked around, Elijah haven't said a word did I go too far?

"I am sorry for being silent" he said I looked at him and just shrug

"You have something on your nose let me help you" he said as I turned around he smirked and quickly before I could react put his ice cream on my cheek I looked at him in shock

"Well there is certainly ice cream on my face now" I said as I was still in shock he bent down licked the ice cream of my cheek causing me to shiver

"All gone" he said I smirked and shoved the ice cream in his face

"Um I don't believe it is" I said running off leaving him there with a cone in his face I giggled before I knew what was happening I was put to the floor, he looked at me and smirked

"You better get this off" he said in a warning tone that wasn't even serious

"Or you bite me right" I asked laughing as he come to eye contact I lick the ice cream off his own cheek he stared at me with bright brown eyes before I knew what was happening we was kissing, full blown kissing with tongues.

"Glad that ice cream is off now" said Elijah

"Yeah ice cream can be sticky" I said smirking as he kissed my neck then moved to my lips

"Very sticky, I have to go back home to Mystic Fall you can come with me if you like" he asked

"Evelyn told me Kol asked her earlier and she said yes so I come as well" I said

"Brilliant" he said

**Next on falling in love with her **

**"**Nice to meet you both" I said smiling

"I was surprised to find you still alive" said Klaus as I frown at him I notice Clara did the same thing

"Good job too" said Clara who smiled at me

"Now brother play nice" said Elijah as he wrapped his hand over Olivia hand

"Oh great you're all back" as I looked at Clara she rolled her eyes, as I turned around I notice three girls

"Hello Elena" said Elijah as he looked at her, his eyes snapped back to Olivia who stared at him and took her hand back from his

"How rude, Evelyn and Olivia this is Elena she's my blood bag, Caroline the baby vampire and Bonnie the evil witch" said Klaus I smirked at Olivia who smile at me, she was smirking at the blood bag comment

Review if you want :)


	14. My Jealous Heart

**Hope You Enjoy :)**

**C****hapter Fourteen - My jealous heart**

**Evelyn **

As we all got to the place that is called Mystic Fall, I felt nervous knowing we would meet Klaus he is very well known in our world of witches and warlocks. As I looked around the town centre I was easy amused with the large waterfall in the town centre, the tiny shops that sell your basic needs. As I walked into the grill I saw Elijah, Kol and Olivia and the man I presume to be the famous Klaus, he was with a red head.

"There you are, thought we lost you" said Kol as he wrapped his arm around me as I looked around I was amazed how big this place was

"You must be Evelyn, I'm Klaus and this is my friend Clara" as I looked at Clara, she looked pissed bet they were more then friends

"Nice to meet you both" I said smiling

"I was surprised to find you still alive" said Klaus as I frown at him I notice Clara did the same thing

"Good job too" said Clara who smiled at me

"Now brother play nice" said Elijah as he wrapped his hand over Olivia hand

"Oh great you're all back" as I looked at Clara she rolled her eyes, as I turned around I notice three girls

"Hello Elena" said Elijah as he looked at her, his eyes snapped back to Olivia who stared at him and took her hand back from his

"How rude, Evelyn and Olivia this is Elena she's my blood bag, Caroline the baby vampire and Bonnie the evil witch" said Klaus I smirked at Olivia who smile at me, she was smirking at the blood bag comment

"Who are you" asked Elena in a quiet voice, innocent my ass I thought as she pulled an angel face

"Didn't he just introduce us" whispered Olivia

"This is Evelyn she's Kol girlfriend and this is Olivia, Elijah girlfriend" said Clara who smirked, I liked her

"You both have a girlfriend" asked Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie where I did I hear that name before, Bonnie Thomas nope Bonnie Lawrence, Bonnie Bennett. She is a Bennett witch.

"Yes why love? Jealous" asked Kol, did he just call her love? I felt myself getting all worked up over the love comment

"Please you're not my type and you obvious like the cheap type" said Bonnie I stared at her in shock, I was expecting Kol to jump in and defend me but he didn't, he smirked and winked at Bonnie, what the hell is going on?

"Evelyn isn't cheap" spat Olivia thank you Livy, best friends forever

"Don't you think it is unfair to jump to conclusion" asked Clara

"Her hair is obvious fake" said Elena bitchy

"My hair colour is naturally blonde actually" I said looking at her, once again as I looked at Kol he looked at me but then looked back to Bonnie

"Sure it is" said Caroline

"Did you know Bonnie and Kol like each other" said Elena as I once again looked at Kol he didn't even have any eye contact with me, did he fancy her? I suddenly felt violently sick, how dare he? He slept with me knowing he liked someone else, I love him but he can't love me that much.

"No I didn't" I said

"Maybe you should back off" said Caroline

"I got an idea why don't you go away Caroline before I bite you" said the other girl who stand next to Clara

"Go away Hayley" said Caroline

"Kol can I speak to you" I asked him as I looked up to him he was staring at Bonnie, oh my god he loves her, I need to get out of here, I walked away from them all trying to hold myself together even though deep down I was breaking inside.

As I sat on one of the chairs outside the grill, I couldn't believe how much I trusted him and how he destroyed me, he loved me he told me but what if he was lying? Why didn't he defend me?

"Are you okay" as I looked around I saw Clara

"What happened after I left" I asked her

"Kol told Bonnie and her friends, she was out of order, he was in shocked I think" said Clara who sat beside me

"He didn't even defend me" I whispered

"Bonnie and Kol never had a thing, he tried to kill her once and if that is love, I would love to see hate" said Clara who laughed

"Okay" I said

"We are going shopping" announced Clara

"Why" I asked

"We are going to teach those Mikaelson men a lesson in jealousy" said Clara who smirked at me; I considered it for a second before agreeing to it.

After we finished shopping, Clara decided on a bright blue dress that matched her eyes and I decided on a red dress that wasn't too short or too long. It was perfect and I felt sexy wearing it, as we walked back in the grill we notice Kol and Klaus looking at us but we didn't spare them a glance.

"What would you ladies like to drink" asked one of the men behind the bar

"Can we have two cocktails" asked Clara who winked at the man, I laughed as she then winked at me. Seconds later our drinks arrived, I had sex on the beach while Clara had the blue lagoon, it was really pretty.

"Excuse us ladies, I am sorry to ruined your bonding but my friend and I was wondering if was both single" as I looked over to Kol, his face was full of jealousy, I smirked and let Clara talk.

"Well I am but my friend here is in a relationship" said Clara

"Unless he decided he can find someone better than me" I said smirking at Clara, I was glad Clara was beside me so I could have a quick glance at Kol, his eyes seemed angry I smirked, it wasn't a nice feeling is it darling?

"Would you ladies like to dance" asked the other male, I looked at him he wasn't anything special, he had black hair with brown eyes, he was taller than me but I didn't fancy him.

"Um"

"We would love to" said Clara who cut me off completely as the blonde led Clara to the dance floor; she put her arms around his head and was laughing at something he said.

"Should we" asked the male as I looked at Kol, I notice they was staring at me but then I saw Bonnie standing next to him, her hand was touching his arm she smirked at him. Screw you I thought!

"I would love too" I whispered in his ear as he took me on the dance floor, he put his hand on my hips and pulled me closer to his own. As we was dancing I notice Kol was watching us, he was now by the bar

"So what happen with you and your boyfriend" asked the unnamed man

"He didn't fight for me" I whispered as I looked down, I felt the man put his hand on my ass and as I looked over at Kol, his eyes seemed sad but suddenly he stormed over and grabbed the guy

"You will go home and forget about meeting my girl" said Kol as he compelled the man as I looked over at Clara, I notice Klaus did the same thing, he grabbed her as Kol grabbed me and pulled me closer, he put his hand on my hips too tight "You will never do that again" hissed Kol as I looked at him I was furious

"I didn't do anything wrong, I wasn't eye fucking him like you was with Bonnie" I spat and stormed off.

As I got outside I was bloody furious, I was so angry I accidentally used some of my magic as I blew down a tree "Shit" I hissed

"What the hell, what is wrong with you" said Kol as he grabbed me suddenly and led me towards the bed and breakfast we was staying in.

"Nothing is wrong with me, leave me along and go back to your long lost love" I screamed as I walked to my room and stormed in once again, slamming the door in his face as he opened it, he was angry but I didn't care

"Me and Bonnie is nothing, we was never together Evelyn" said Kol softly

"You didn't exactly defend me" I said to him

"You're a big girl Evelyn, defend yourself and the way you let that guy touch you, it didn't seemed like you cared anyway" said Kol I walked up to him and slapped him across the face, GOD THAT FELT GOOD. He grabbed me and pushed me roughly against the wall, I saw his face changed into his vampire form

"You will never do that again" he said as he pushed himself against me accidentally, I heard them moan for some reason, he looked at me and smirked, did he think I was cute when I was angry or something? This is made me feel even angrier.

"I do what I want" I said to him

"You made me jealous earlier Evelyn" he whispered as he moved my dress up as I looked at him I smirked

"Good, I am glad it made you feel something" I said to him, he slowly moved his hand between my legs and rubbed my womanhood, I groaned as I felt my head fall back he slowly kissed my neck, sucking on it gently.

"You make me so horny, when I saw you walk in with this dress on, I wanted to rip it off you" said Kol

"So why don't you" I said as I kissed his neck, he ripped my dress completely off me, he then looked at my red underwear and groaned I smirked, he grabbed me and kissed me pushing me into the wall as I wrapped my legs around him he quickly moved us to the bed, he ripped my underwear leaving me completely naked, I groaned as he slammed into me, going hard as he pushed himself deeper inside me. He wasn't holding back and I didn't mind it either.

"You're mine" he said as he hit my g spot making me scream out his name

"This is mine" He said as he touch my breast and slowly sucked it, "This is mine" said Kol as he kissed my lips "And this" he said as he slammed into me and once more before shooting himself in me, I screamed again as he once again his my spot.

As we slowly got our breathing back to normal, I looked over at Kol he was looking in the air, he then turned and looked at me, his eyes went wide like he realised something.

"Maybe I should go" said Kol as I looked at him, panic hit me, was that our last goodbye? No please no, I suddenly run to the bathroom and started to cry, I felt in so much pain, he was leaving me. I love him and he was leaving me.

"Evelyn open up" as I opened the door I stared at him he grabbed me and kissed me "I am not going no-where, I thought you might have wanted to be by yourself I was wrong. I am sorry" he said kissing my tears away

"You don't love me" I said as I sobbed

"I never stopped and I never will" he said as he gently stroke my hair

"I love you so much and I saw you with Bonnie, it got to me. You was basically eye fucking her and I felt jealous" I said to him

"The only person who I will be eye fuck or do any fucking with, is the girl who is naked in my bathroom" said Kol who smirked as I looked down I blushed, Kol grabbed me once more and kissing me again.

"You're my life Evelyn when will you realise that I only love you and no-one else, I will prove myself to you till you realise how much I care about you" said Kol as he grabbed his T-shirt and gave it to me to put on.

"Thanks" I said to him as I put it on only to discover that it looked more like a dress on me

"Would you have done anything with that man" asked Kol I looked at him and put my hand over his cheek

"No because I only want to be with you" I whispered as I kissed him

"Klaus was furious when he saw that guy with his girl" said Kol who smirked

"Why? I thought he liked Caroline" I said to him

"Turns out he like Clara more, I am not surprised though when he saw her first walk in he said and I quote _if anyone touches her, they are dead whether I cut their head off or tear their heart out_, it was strangely poetic" said Kol as he led me to the bed and pulled me closer to him as he kissed my head.

"Kol did I ruined your chances with Bonnie?" I asked him hoping he would be truthful

"No, I fancy her but it wasn't like it was with you. With her it was lust while with you it was pure love, when I saw that guy put his hand on you all I was thinking was that it should be me holding you that close, me touching you and I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand being so far away from you" said Kol I kissed him.

"I love you" I said as I hugged him closer

"I love you too" said Kol

**Next**** on Falling in love with her**

**Clara**

Well all morning Nik been keeping on at me, how could you let that guy touch you, his hand was all over you, why was your dress so short? Why did you allow him to touch you? Did you enjoy him touching you?

"Nik, you are not my boyfriend" I said directly to him, he looked at me like I shot a baby deer

"You're in my house and you will obey my rules" shouted Nik I rolled my eyes and laughed at him

"What is your problem anyway, you got Caroline now and it is not like you need me for anything" I sang to him

"You are my hybrid" in that moment I cut him off

"Nope don't give me that crap, you was jealous end of discussion and the same applies to your brother. You can't expect me to wait for you forever, it's not fair and I moved on, if I remember right it is Caroline, it will always be Caroline" I said to him

"It wasn't always Caroline, the moment you walked into my life. She made her exit through the back door" said Nik

**Review if you want**


	15. The Game Changer

**Hey, Thank you to the readers who review my chapter and this is a longer chapter as I knew I wouldn't be able to upload till Sunday as I start my new job tomorrow and I got to prepare for my exams but once they are all over, I try and update loads :) If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am sorry and if you let me know I will correct it :) anyway there is a reason why I called it the Game Changer but you will find this out at the very end ;) Enjoy and review :)**

**Chapter Fifteen – The Game Changer **

**Clara**

All morning Nik has been keeping on at me, how could you let that guy touch you, his hand was all over you, why was your dress so short? Why did you allow him to touch you? Did you enjoy him touching you?

"Nik, you are not my boyfriend" I said directly to him, he looked at me like I shot a baby deer

"You're in my house and you will obey my rules" shouted Nik I rolled my eyes and laughed at him

"What is your problem anyway, you got Caroline now and it is not like you need me for anything" I sang to him

"You are my hybrid" in that moment I cut him off

"Nope and don't give me that crap, you were jealous end of discussion and the same applies to your brother. You can't expect me to wait for you forever, it's not fair and I moved on, if I remember right it is Caroline, it will always be Caroline" I said to him

"It wasn't always Caroline, the moment you walked into my life. She made her exit through the back door" said Nik

"I really don't believe you, you killed me and the worst thing about it is that you didn't even stick around to make sure I was okay" I said to him

"I had to get the blood" Nik said like it was the obvious thing in the world

"You kissed me when you liked Caroline" I said, I was getting annoyed with explaining myself to him.

"If memory serve me correctly, you kissed me first" Nik said as I rolled my eyes, this was getting boring

"By the way your little friend and her bitchy friends was out-of-order last night, Evelyn and Olivia was really upset with good reason"

"They made up now"

"I don't care; you never defended them or anything. Spineless all of you, you call yourself the great Original Family but you was nothing more than cowards" I said smiling

"Please can we stop arguing" he asked I looked at him, his eyes did seem genuinely sad

"Why I thought you like fiery women" I said not giving in

"I do but this isn't you Clara, you acting so heartless it almost like you turned your emotions off"

"And I can't believe the way you followed that guy and cut his head off. It was so unfair; he didn't do anything but dance with me, I don't even understand how you can be jealous it not like we are together or anything" I said as I grabbed some blood and drunk it

"I want us to be together" he said as I looked at him once more, I raised my eyebrows. He is really annoying sometimes; he makes me want to punch a wall or something.

"Until you realise you want to be with Caroline and I was _your back up plan_, I don't think so" I said

"Caroline is nothing to me"

"Caroline is the first person you loved in a thousand years, you can't turn that off Nik. It is impossible, that type of love doesn't die overnight" for some reason it did make me sad though

"What can I do to prove myself to you?"

"Once you have her fully out of your system, I may consider it and I am now off to meet my new best friends, see you after" I said as I shut the door and walked to the grill, I was surprised to see Hayley there and Tyler, wait I thought Klaus was after him.

"Clara you remember Tyler" asked Hayley who was so in love with him you could tell

"Yes, the hybrid" I said

"You are one too" said Tyler

"Ai, I am going to get a drink do you want one" I asked them both, they both said no.

**Evelyn **

After the night me and Kol had, I still felt really uneasy about the whole thing, I hated how easy he seem to forget about me. He said I love you but I was still very doubtful, me and Olivia was asked to go for some breakfast with Clara, we both agreed to go as I knock on the door Olivia opened, she looked as annoyed as I did. As we walked to the town centre I looked at her, she was really quiet not like her at all.

"You okay" I asked her

"Did you see the way he looked at her Evie" asked Olivia I simply nodded

"It kind of broke me you know, we didn't speak all night and this morning he was gone before I woke up"

"Kol was gone too, Clara text me and told me they was in the grill" I said to her nervous about seeing him again

"I really don't know what to think anymore, I don't like them girls one bit" said Olivia

"I know me too but Hayley seem nice" I said smiling at her

"She's only nice because she defended you" said Olivia who looked so unhappy I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her

As we got in the grill we saw the three brothers by one of the table, Kol looked over at me and smile but I didn't return the smile. We saw Clara and she was with Hayley as we walked over she smiled.

"Hey hope you don't mind we ordered" said Hayley who smirked at something as I turned my head I saw the three bitches of Mystic Fall

"Great" me and Olivia both muttered as I looked at Kol, he was watching me but then looked at the three girls who walked over to them

"Want to grab a table" asked Clara to me

"Sure" I said as we found the furthest one away from them all

"So I heard you a witch" said Clara I smirked

"Ex witch we no longer practice" I said as Olivia sat next to me

"How come" said Hayley who had a diet coke

"Our coven was broken, once it is broken the magic you once had isn't strong enough anymore" said Olivia

"I did blow down a tree yesterday" I said to Olivia who smirked

"Unless you angry of course" she said winking at me

"Nik was telling me off earlier like a naughty school girl I am" said Clara who rolled her eyes

"Terrible" muttered Hayley who smirked at us as I looked over I couldn't believe my eyes, they was having breakfast with them as I looked at Olivia she looked down, Clara turned her head and faced us again

"Some sluts are just so hard to get rid of" said Hayley who yawned as I watched Bonnie eye fucking him, I was losing my temper once again, seconds later I saw two men come in they was vampires. There walked over to Kol table and seemed to be annoyed as they stormed off to the bar

"What was that about" I asked

"Oh Damon the one with blue eyes accused Elena of being a tease and Stefan green eyes over there, said they heard what happened last night and they was out-of-order" said Clara as I looked at her amazement

"Hybrid" said Hayley who smiled as this Damon and Stefan come over

"Do you mind if we sit here, we don't really want to go over there" as I looked over they was all watching us

I smiled at him "Of course you can" I said as I looked at Olivia and raised my eyebrows

"It be our pleasure" added Olivia

"I'm Stefan and this is Damon" he said

"Are you both brothers" asked Olivia

"We are pretty little thing" said Damon I smirked as I notice this got Elijah attention

"Let me guess" I said twirling my hair around my fingers "Damon is the oldest" I said as I looked at Clara she grinned, she knew what I was doing.

"Yes and you are Kol girlfriend" said Damon

"Yes I am" I said

"So why is he over there when you are right here, it doesn't make sense a pretty thing like you being on your own" said Stefan I smirked they was trying to get a reaction out of one of the girls

"You tell me, maybe I am not pretty enough" I said pouting my lips, Stefan laughed at me while Damon grinned like a cheshire cat unlike Kol who looked annoyed again

"You're very pretty" said Stefan I smirked I liked him, he was boosting my confident.

"Oh how rude this is Clara and Hayley" I said

"We met Hayley but you're a new face" said Damon who winked at her which caused her to laugh, someone fiery I thought

"So Damon tell me which one of them are your girlfriend" I said

"Elena" as soon as he said it I could almost hear the grin in Olivia face, she quickly lost it

"Oh how strange, I thought Elijah and her had a thing once she seemed very jealous yesterday" said Hayley

"No they are friends" said Stefan

"Wait don't tell me you both in love with the same girl" I said catching on I suddenly laughed

"How rude of me, I am sorry it just you both kind of handsome I am surprised the girls isn't running after you" I said genuine

"Well once you get bored of Kol over there come and find me" said Damon I smirked

"Same applies to you" said Stefan to Clara who winked at her, I grinned well this was fun

"Clara single" I added too quickly

"Wait I thought you and Klaus had a thing" said Damon

"We are not together, he killed me" she said I frowned for a bit after she said that as I looked over I was surprised to see all six of them coming up to us, I suddenly felt nervous

"Can we join you" ask Bonnie I hated her

"Why" I asked as I tilt my head to the side

"Come on darling don't be like that" said Kol who sat beside me as I looked at him, I felt angry

"Sure why not" said Hayley who winked at me, this isn't going to end well

"So Damon I see you met Evelyn and Olivia" said Elena

"I did and they are so charming" said Damon who grinned at his brother, as I looked at Kol he seemed upset for a moment.

"Oh did you know I am cheap" I said to Olivia "Well according to your girlfriend and her friends I am, it's amazing really how they can be so judgmental without actually knowing me and I also stole Kol from Bonnie" I said to Stefan he looked at Elena and raised his eyebrow, he reminded me of angry cat

"That's not a nice thing to say Elena" said Damon who looked shocked

"I didn't mean it" said Elena

"I am not a natural blonde even though my eyebrows are the same colour as my hair" I said as I took some of my drink

"I always wondered why witches used expression magic" said Olivia, we could both smell the darkness coming off Bonnie

"I know it is dangerous" I said to her I looked at Clara she realised we was doing something

"What is expression magic" said Hayley who caught on too, in that moment they all looked curious even Klaus who I just notice was by Clara

"Expression Magic is worse than dark magic, witches are born with dark magic while other witches abused their magic by using expression" said Olivia

"It can be dangerous to anyone who goes near it, our parents was killed through expression alone" I said as I looked to Bonnie I saw her stealing glances at Kol

"Kol can I have a word" asked Bonnie I stared at her and stepped in, enough was enough

"I don't think so, you had your chance with him and it didn't work. I am getting fed up of you trying to come between us so Kol if you want to talk to Bonnie, don't bother coming back to me because I am not having my heart ripped out because you think I will forgive you" I said to them both, Kol looked at me while Bonnie smirked

"Kol please" she begged, Kol looked at me in that moment I lost my temper

"It shouldn't take you this long to decide, just go with her" I said as I turned away from him

"Kol" said Bonnie, every moment he is close to me it hurts

"A witch once told me I would meet someone with long blonde hair and deep green eyes, she will make me angry but she will become my strength, it was something along those lines. I met her a day later and I can't lose her" said Kol as I looked at him in shock he never told me a witch told him about me

"Bonnie stop trying to get in between us, there was never anything between us we both know it. I never loved you I thought you was pretty that is all, but when I met Evelyn I felt a connection, if you must know I love her and I will always choose her and I can't stand the thought of leaving her, I nearly lost her last night and it killed me, I won't lose her again" as I looked at Kol he gently cupped my face and kissed me, I didn't respond at first I was in shock

As we separated for our kiss, I looked deep in his brown eyes he was being truthful and I knew it

"Please Kol, choose me" said Bonnie I looked at her once more, I felt sad for her

"You need to get off expression magic, it is making you go crazy" said Olivia

"She isn't crazy" said Caroline who I just notice was there

"She will kill herself if she continues" I added

"Whatever" spat Bonnie as she stormed off

"Say hi to Silas for me" I said she turned around and looked at me in shock

"Spirits talk love" said Olivia

"Especially our mothers, they told us everything including you and your friends would try and get in between us but don't worry I forgive you" I said as I walked over to her "But if you continue to annoy me, I will not be so forgiving next time" as I looked over Olivia looked at Elena and smirked

"Oh Elena be a dear and stop getting in between these lovely boys, it is quite rude" Olivia said I smirked as I sat beside Kol once more, they all looked in amazement

"I don't like you" said Caroline

"Feeling is mutual" Clara replied as they stormed off and shortly Stefan and Damon left too, as we got back to the menu to look for food, it was complete slients as I looked up I notice Kol was watching me

"What" I asked

"You must be a pretty powerful if the witches are talking to you" said Elijah

"A war is breaking out, they going to need us to fight the Carter Family" said Olivia

"Turned out they are related to Silas" I said to Kol

"I thought once the circle is broken it cannot be amended" said Clara

"It can if all supernatural creatures are bought back to life" I turned to Kol in that moment "We need to go back home, we need to stay away from here till Jeremy complete his mark" I said

"I will stop them" said Kol

"You will die doing so, my mother had warned me. You need to stay alive, we are connected if you die so do I" I whispered the last bit

"Same applies with me and you Elijah" said Olivia

"When did the spirits start talking to you again" said Klaus

"Yesterday, I was actually quite shocked considering they haven't spoken to us in so long" said Olivia

"Your mother was behind it, my sister told me" I said to Kol

"What does she want" asked Elijah

"She had agreed to keep you all alive if we help her kill Silas, he's dangerous there is something written in stone which state that the Bennett witch killed his lover. It was all a lie, over two thousand years ago Silas met someone a witch, she was beautiful according to my mother and she decided she wanted to be with her true soul mate" said Olivia

"Her soul mate was a Mikaelson" I said to Kol

"She didn't love Silas, he wanted to be immortal and change her but she didn't want that. She wanted to be with her Marko" said Olivia

"Marko Mikaelson was a powerful warlock, he was as powerful as your mother but he was killed by Silas on a full moon. He set a curse on his lover, the woman in question was a Petrova and it was said that Silas was so outraged by anger and jealousy that he set a curse on her by making two brothers fall in love with her, we only realised today that Elena is the fourth woman of the line to inherit the curse" I said

"It is strange though, the curse hasn't affected Kol" muttered Olivia

"How could he fall in love with her when he had Evelyn, he has been waiting over a thousand years for her that must be the reason. The curse can only be broken when you truly love someone, Kol would have never be satisfied in his old life as a human that why he never fell in love with the first" said Clara

"Evelyn is a Davidson, they was well known for having vampire soul mates, there has even been a couple hybrid within the family" said Olivia

"It not the family that has the problem, it's the person involved" I said finally realising why he set the curse on his lover "He killed his lover because she was pure and bright, everything he is not. She was in love with someone of the same breed of nature, both witches of the light. Silas must have stolen their magic but if one of the lovers dies than the other is heartbroken, that is why Elena wants to kill Kol" I said

"Why would they kill me" asked Kol

"To complete the hunter mark, we should all go and Klaus can sort out Marcel too" I said to Olivia who nodded

"What has Marcel done now" growled Klaus

"He has a device, the device steals the magic from witches" Olivia said

**Kol**

All day I have been feeling guilty, everytime I looked at Evelyn she doesn't even look at me and the worst thing about this is that I bought this on myself. As Evelyn was talking about soul mates, I think that is when the guilt come about and the way I didn't defend her it made me sick knowing I let some girls slag her off for no reason. God I am such an asshole, I need to talk to her as I put my hand in hers, she looked at it for a minute but moved her hand away from me.

"Evelyn fancy going for a walk" I asked her, she looked at her friends and nodded.

As we go to the woods, I wanted to show her where I was bought up, she kept looking around the woods completely avoiding me though

"Where we going" she asked

"I want to show you where I was bought up" I said as I glared at her, I was surprised to find her playing with a flower, where did she get that from? As we finally got there, I told her the history of us. She was interested I could tell that but I needed to know if we were okay.

"You was right, I should have defended you" I admitted to her, she looked shocked at first but her reactions turned

"What did Bonnie say to you today" she asked

"That she loves me" I said as she was playing with her hair, her eyes seemed watery though

"What did you say" she asked I could hear her heartbeat, it was going overly fast for a human

"I told her that I was in love with you and it will always be you"

"Bet she was gutted" she looked so guilty for a second like it was her fault

"I was never with her, you got to realise that. I only just come out of the box and I was hungry so I tried to feed on someone.. That someone was her, we started to talk and I liked her but for some reason I needed to be in New Orléans and I met this girl, she was beautiful. I fell for her the moment I looked at her, I love you Evelyn and I can't stand the thought of you leaving me" I said truthfully

"Why do I feel like you are hiding something from me" she said

"I am, I found out something from Bonnie" I said

"What is it?"

"She said that Silas need to complete three circles, monsters, humans and witches" I said as I looked at her she rolled her eyes

"The monsters would be the hybrids you brother slaughter, humans was killed due to a gas explosion and I guess witches would be the one who died in my circle" she said "Wait, no the circle needed to be in order. It is a triangle, she has one more circle to complete, it has to happened here" she said as she looked around and touch the floor

"The circle of witches will die here" she whispered

**Next on Falling in love with her**

**Evelyn**

Today we was all leaving Mystic Fall even Klaus and Clara, we are all going back home and I am glad, the spirits told me Elena and her brother would try to killed Kol, I couldn't lose him so I begged him to come back home which he agreed to, I was relieved I couldn't lose him. I believe it would honestly kill me to lose him.

"Are you ready" I asked Kol he looked at me and smile

"Yes let's go" said Kol as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the door, we looked around and notice Bonnie was with someone

"That is Shane" said Kol, he is brainwashed by Silas I could tell

"I am glad we are leaving this place" I said to him and carried on walking as I looked back, he looked at me curious like he seen me before

"Me too" said Kol

"Kol, would you mind moving into mine" I said thinking back to the way Shane looked at me

"You asking me to move in" he asked

"Never mind" I said as we got to the train station

"When can I move my stuff in" I looked at him and smiled, he picked me up and hugged me tight

"Never return to Mystic Fall, promise me" I begged him

"I promise" he whispered as he kissed me.


	16. I Forgive You

**Hey thank you to those who commented on my couple chapters anyway here is my lastest chapter. It took longer to wait for some reason anyway hope you enjoy and the next chapter will only be Clara unless you want me to add the Olivia and Elijah scene in. So Let me Know ;) Btw I am sorry I havent uploaded since Monday, been in uni and had my first day of work today so been a crazy week but I promise once my exams are out of the way I upload loads. If anyone read Immortal Children, I wrote the first bit but it going to take longer as I want it to be perfect.**

**Chapter Sixteen – I forgive you**

**Evelyn**

Today we are all leaving Mystic Fall even Klaus and Clara, we are all going back home and I am glad, the spirits told me Elena and her brother would try and killed Kol, I couldn't lose him so I begged him to come back home which he agreed to, I was so relieved I couldn't stand the thought of losing him. I believe it would honestly kill me to lose him.

"Are you ready" I asked Kol he looked at me and smile

"Yes let's go" said Kol as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the door, we looked around and notice Bonnie was with someone

"That is Shane" said Kol, he was brainwashed by Silas I could tell

"I am glad we are leaving this place" I said to him and carried on walking as I looked back, he looked at me curious like he seen me before

"Me too" said Kol

"Kol, would you like to move in with me" I said thinking back to the way Shane looked at me

"Are you asking me to move in" he asked

"Never mind" I said as we got to the train station

"When can I move my stuff in" I looked at him and smiled, he picked me up and hugged me

"Never return to Mystic Fall, promise me" I begged him

"I promise" he whispered as he kissed me.

As we got back home, Kol and Elijah both moved into our flat I can understand Kol moving but Elijah I couldn't understand, we haven't told our other roommate that they moved in but he was away looking for the other coven members to tell them about the circle being bought alive literally. As I woke up after a peaceful night sleep, I looked around and saw Kol sleeping I smile as I gently kiss his cheek, I then got up and walked into the living room and saw Olivia.

"You up early" I said yawing

"Couldn't sleep" I grabbed the coffee beans and started to make some coffee, as I picked up two cups one for me and one for her she yawned

"Where is Elijah" I asked as I look at the sofa

"Sleeping" she said as I turned around I looked at her and had the biggest smirk on my face

"In your bed" I asked her grinning

"Yes why is that a problem" she asked she blushing it was so cute

"No, what happened yesterday" I asked her

"It is all sorted now and pass me the coffee woman, I need my daily fix" said Livy I grinned as I gave the cup to her

"I even got you a biscuit" I said smiling

"You are so kind" she said laughing

"Hope you got some left" as we looked towards our bedroom we saw Kol and Elijah come out

"Wouldn't you rather blood" I asked Kol

"Why are you offering" he said winking at me

"Well if you was really thirsty" I said as I turned around and put some more coffee on for them as I looked around Olivia and Elijah was gone

"What the hell?" I said as Kol come near me, he gently moved my hair from my neck and slowly kissed my sensitive spot I suddenly felt his fang pierced into my skin as he sucked the blood from my neck, I suddenly moaned which surprised the both of us as he stopped, he bit into his own skin and offered it to me as I moved around his body, I notice as I curved my body against his he was really turned on. I slowly licked the blood from his hand not too long after I felt Kol lifting me up on the table and quickly undoing his pants, I moaned as he entered me. In that moment it was just me and him, as he went faster he covered my mouth to stop me moaning too loud as Olivia and Elijah was in the other room, I accidentally bit his hand as he caused me to orgasm seconds later he picked me up from the table and carried me into our room, I moaned once more as he pushed himself inside of me again.

**Olivia**

I felt somewhat confused for my feeling for Elijah, after returning home we all went back to mine and Evelyn flat as Kol and Evelyn both went to bed, Elijah briefly told me that Klaus and Clara was staying in his and Kol flat as Kol was living with us now. Evelyn did say about it earlier so it wasn't a big shock, the shock come when Elijah asked if he could stay here too, I agreed but I figured we needed to clear the air.

"Can we talk" asked Elijah

"Sure" I said as we both went into my bedroom I looked around feeling somewhat strange around him now, I saw the way he looked at Elena and I could tell their was history there, it didn't take a genius to realise.

"I understand that you are angry about Elena behavior towards you and Evelyn" Elijah said which such calmness in his voice

"I was furious, how dare you behave that way towards me and the way you looked at her it feel made me sick" I said I wasn't going to hold back my feeling this time

"Then you ignored me all night and all morning, I was sat in the hotel room thinking why is he ignoring me? What did I do wrong to make him behave this way? I understood from Clara that Elena has betrayed you time and time again and yet you seem to think more of her then me. Her compassion is her gift, bullshit Elijah she hasn't got no compassion. She is nothing more than the golden child of spoil brats" wow that felt pretty damn good, I feel like I am fire right now in a good way and seeing Elijah face as I rant off was brilliant too, he didn't know how to react.

"I am sorry I made you feel that way" liar

"No you are not sorry because if you did, you wouldn't behave that way to begin with" _what doesn't kill only you make your stronger_

"Olivia I have a certain history with Elena" said Elijah

"If you have so much history with her why are you bothering with me?"

"I like you"

"I think you should go Elijah" I said as I face the window I felt my heart snapping into two, I sometimes wish I could turn my emotions off

"NO" as I turned around in shock I mocked his own voice

"What do you mean by NO" I said to him

"We are going to discuss this like responsible adults, I am sorry I hurt you feeling but you have to understand Elena looked like someone I knew"

"Tatia and Katharina, I know all about them and the fact you have a habit of falling for the same person all over again. They got more things in common than just their faces, they like to play with men emotions, they like to play with brothers. I like you Elijah I really do but I can't stand by and watch you fall in love with someone else especially when I been waiting for someone like you so if you going to go just go but don't come back because I will find someone who truly love me, for me" such a beautiful speech Olivia, you going to go well in teaching as I turned to look at him, he walked towards me and grabbed my face as I look in his eyes I was shocked by his reaction.

"Nobody has ever chose me, I have always been second best and you right, you deserve to be with someone who truly love you but I am a selfish man Olivia, I don't want any man touching you apart for my hands so I refuse to let you go" as I looked up in shock he lowered his lips to mine and grabbed my hand and put them on his chest near his heart "This is yours, do what you please with it" as I kissed him, he kissed me back with such hunger I moaned as I felt him pushing me on the bed. He kissed me and this led to other stuff

**Clara**

As we got to New Orleans, Nik was excited he was like a big kid at Christmas but every time I look at him, I feel angry. It been two weeks since he ended by life and he still thinks that he had a certain right to end my life because I didn't obey by his rules, I am a person not a bloody puppy. As he took us in a bar we met his old buddy Marcel I believe his name was, won't lie he is smoking hot and that smile.

"How have you been buddy" said Marcel to Nik who put his arm around me once again trying to claim me as a Labrador

"I been well and what about you? Heard you got the witches under your control" said Nik as he pulled me closer to him

"I been good and yes, quite a funny story but first tell me who is this lovely lady" said Marcel

"This is Clara" Marcel smiled at me and then wink, I thought I heard a little growl coming from Nik mouth

"Pleasure to meet you" I said as I shook his hand

"She is a true beauty" said Marcel "Are you together" he continue to ask

"No, he is in love with this girl called Caroline and he just keep me around for good measure a.k.a torture" I said smiling innocently

"I was once in love with her don't over exaggerate sweetheart, lovers spats" said Nik as he rolled his eye which made his friend laugh

"It is a love, hate relationship" I muttered

"Well she is certainly a fiery one" said Marcel

"Must be the hair" I responded as Marcel laughed

"How is your family" asked Marcel

"All good, they are actually in town" said Nik

"I thought I saw your brothers with some girls" said Marcel

"Are you the king of New Orleans" I asked Marcel trying to avoid him bringing up Evelyn and Olivia

"Yes darling I am, want to be my queen" said Marcel who was flirting with me, I smirked but Nik did not looked amused

"There is only one king here Marcel and that is me considering I am in fact immortal" said Nik ouch owned!

"Sensitive isn't he love" said Marcel I smirked accidentally

"He can be quite mean so don't get on his bad side" I said

"Sound like you been on the receiving end" muttered Marcel

"I am dead after all"

"Come on Clara, we are going" said Nik as he grabbed me and then put his hand on the small of my back I rolled my eyes, he was forgetting my lead again wait maybe I should reminded him

"Wait you forgot something" I said to him as I pulled my best panic face

"What is it" he said

"My lead" I said smirking, he looked at me before raising his eyebrows and smirked

"You are so adorable don't worry, I buy a new one" said Nik as I rolled my eyes, he took me by my hand and led me to a bar where a witch was working

"Are you Sophie" he asked the cook

"You bought company" as we looked around we saw two of Marcel buddy

"I bought Clara here, them over there I did not. Won't be long" he said as I looked over he grabbed two of the men _do you intend of keeping your spines? Because if you keep following us I may have to go to extra measure to make sure you stop, take my brother Elijah for example he prefer to pull hearts out and chop their heads then there is my baby brother Kol he is a little dangerous he has a habit of using different methods such as a bats, don't forget Rebekah she has a nasty temper on her, worst than mine I say. Follow me again and I will consider letting Kol have his fun, he always did enjoy showing baby vampires who is boss. __  
_

As I turned my attention back to Sophie she looked at me like I was an alien "Hope you like children" she muttered

"Why" I asked

"He be breeding you for all he is worth" said Sophie as I frowned in confusion I looked over and saw Nik coming back over

"What was that about" asked Nik as he sat beside me

"Something about you breeding me for all my worth" I muttered he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Am I forgiven yet" said Nik I decided I was bored so I tease him

"Depends" I said as I looked at him

"On" he asked

"I want a kiss" I said not even turning my attention to him, I was surprised when he swing my chair around and captured my lips, it caught me off guard as I slowly melted into his lips, I moaned as he rubbed his tongue along mine.

As we stopped kissing he turned his attention to the barmaid "Two bourbon" as I looked at him, he smirked. I felt really turned on, I kept thinking about the way he kissed me. Would it be wrong to try my luck?

"You are forgiven I suppose" I said facing the barmaid who smirked

"You kids are so cute" she said as I smiled and looked down

"Nik can I ask you something be truthful, no lying" I asked him as I faced him, he looked at his drink and put his glass to the side before drinking the rest

"Go on" he said

"Can we go back to the flat, I'm bored" I said changing my mind on what I was really going to say

"What do you expect me to do about it" I slowly stood up and walked over to his stool, he looked at me and I kissed him, I moaned a bit too loud but I didn't care

"I forgive you" I whispered

**Next on Falling in Love with her**

**Klaus**

**As**** we got back to the flat I grabbed Clara pushing her roughly against the wall while taking our clothes off, I kissed her neck while she ripped my shirt in half not that I didn't mind in fact it made me more horny. I pushed her onto the bed while she had her underwear on, I shortly removed them leaving her completely naked. I licked my lips while I pushed her legs over my shoulder, I rubbed my tongue along her skin making her shiver.**


	17. The Veil

**Hey, This is a really long chapter so I am sorry for that but I couldn't stop writting, there is Clara and Olivia, Olivia will be upset in this chapter and it not about Elijah for once so that a good thing, I am going to continue this story until I feel that is done and right now I feel I could write a couple more chapters and I am honestly in love with my oc's right now especially Olivia as I feel I can relate to her loads, You will also meet some new charcters (short lived) Grandma Rose who is Olivia grandmother and Nathaniel. Evelyn is also in this chapter so enjoy and review. p.s. sorry for any spelling or grammar errors will check this over again once my laptop is charged :)**

**Chapter Seventeen - The Veil**

Klaus

As Clara told me she forgive me, I felt slightly relieved I hated her being angry at me I could handle all my family hell even the world hating me but for some reason with her it feels so different, I feel like I have to impress her which is stupid considering I am a hybrid and very powerful but with her, I feel somewhat vulnerable like she can see through my soul even with Caroline I didn't feel like this.

"You ready" as I turned to have a look at her, I admired how her body curved in her blue vest top and her black jeans which had rips in them, I looked at her face she was so beautiful I knew it when we first met but for some reason today she seem more beautiful than ever, the confidence is flowing off her.

"Let's go" I said as we walked outside as I took a breath of fresh air Clara looked at me strange

"You are so weird" she said as her long red hair bounced in the sun

"And that is why you like me" I sent her a cheeky wink which caused her to roll her eyes

"Who said I liked you" I smirked at her

"Please have you seen me? I am handsome, sexy everything a woman like you desire" I said she looked at me and started to laugh

"Oh god how did your head fit through the door earlier" she muttered

"And look at you red riding hood with the added twist of being the big bad werewolf" she looked at me curious waiting for me to continue "You are beautiful, your eyes they are breath-taking and you can light up the room with your smile, everything about you is perfect" as I looked at her she seemed to be taking in my words, I suddenly saw her smile. Her eyes seemed so bright as she turned towards me she grip my neck and pressed her lips against mine, I opened my mouth hoping she would do the same thing which she did, as I rolled my tongue onto her I felt her grip my shoulders as we was near the flat, we quickly got there.

As we got back to the flat I grabbed Clara pushing her roughly against the wall while taking our clothes off, I kissed her neck while she ripped my shirt in half not that I didn't mind in fact it made me hornier. I pushed her onto the bed while she had her underwear on; I shortly removed them leaving her completely naked. I licked my lips while I pushed her legs over my shoulder; I rubbed my tongue along her skin making her shiver, I pulled the rest of my clothes off me leaving me naked as I opened her legs I pressed my lips down her stomach as my hands went in-between her legs, she moaned as I circled my finger in her as I finally got her legs, I licked down them and finally got in-between her legs with my lips as I licked her, she used her hybrid strength to get on top of me as she rode me, it was heaven.

Olivia

As I was sat in bed with Elijah beside me, he was sleeping as I slowly turned to look at him. I took a good look at him he was semi naked with just his night pants on, as I looked at his chest I was surprised to see it rising up and down for some reason I presumed the dead couldn't breathe which they can't so it just might be habit as I pressed my finger along his jawline for some reason I just had to feel it. As I moved down from his jaw to his chest, I was once again surprised by how soft his skin was as I turned back around to go to sleep I felt him tighten his arm around my neck as I snuggle closer to him, I looked to my surprise to see him now watching me. He kissed my forehead then kissed my lips as I deepen our kiss he suddenly shot off the bed like I burned him.

"Get dressed we are going out" he said chucking me some clothes as I looked at him I shook my head and pulled the covers over my head hoping he would realise I wanted to stay in bed but he didn't considering he through the covers off me leaving me completely cold I pouted but continue to fall asleep until I felt him moving my hair from my neck as I ignored him, I felt him kissing my neck so this was his way of trying to wake me up. He kissed my shoulder then turned me around I still had my eyes closed as he kissed my lips using his tongue to opened my mouth as I opened my mouth I was surprised that he got lost in the moment as did I, I then felt him smirking against my lips he got off me.

"Glad you awake sweetheart, now be dear and get changed. I want to take you somewhere nice and I can't do that when you all cosy in bed" as I looked at him, I pouted.

"But bed is where the heart is" I muttered I heard him laughing

"Yes I agree but I want to take you out please Olivia get up" he begged I smirked and got out of the bed I saw he had his success smile on.

"Fine going to put some make up on and do my hair I be twenty minutes max" I said to him he nodded and walked in to the living room as I got changed.

Elijah

As I waited for her to get changed I felt slightly nervous, I was taking her to one of the old beaches that no one attend as it was lost in the visiting guide, it was actually Evelyn who informed me that they both used to play in the beach when they were younger so I thought it be nice to take her back there, I was a little unsure as her parents died in that town but deep down I was curious to see where the girls both grew up.

I heard Olivia turning her plug off as she come into the room, she had a long white sundress on that made her look truly beautiful it was the perfect look along with her deep brown eyes and long brown hair.

"You ready my lady" I asked her

"Where are we going" she asked before we left the flat

"Evelyn told me where you grew up so I wanted to take you there as a little surprise" I said as I looked at her I was expecting fireworks but all I got was a smile.

"I haven't been home in ages" said Olivia as I opened the car door for her she jumped in.

After thirty minutes we got to her old town which was called _Tree Forest_ very original as we got out of the car we walked towards the beach as we walked past some houses they was burnt down. I looked at Olivia her expression was unreadable "Olivia" as we both turned around we saw an old lady with long grey hair and dark brown eyes.

"Grandma" she whispered as she run and gave her a hug

"What are you doing here" she asked but her eyes was on me

"I was showing Elijah where we use to live, what about you? You meant to be in the retirement home" Olivia said

"He is an Original Vampire Livy" she said as she moved her finger over Olivia hair

"We are together and Evelyn she is with his brother" as her grandma looked at me she grabbed my hand as I narrowed my eyes at her she smiled at me

"I like him, he is fine for you I guess I mean you could do worst remember the last boyfriend you had Conner Lewis" said her grandmother _so who is this Conner Lewis?__Is he a vampire?__Is he a werewolf?Is he dead?__He will be if he go near her_

"Who is Conner" I asked Olivia looked at me and rolled her eyes

"He is one of the boys from my coven, he died along with his parents and brother" I looked down feeling somewhat sorry for her, she must have liked him once

"He was a wild card that for sure, drugs and everything, but he did love my Livy but for some reason she could never really love him back truth to be told I couldn't understand why till now" she said looking at me "You both have a line linking you together" as I looked at her confused Olivia was looking at something but quickly looked at me then turned to her grandmother

"Grandma would you like me to take you back home" asked Olivia

"No dear you enjoy your date, Olivia I love you but remember something I am supernatural so I will come back and say hello to Evelyn for me, such a lovely girl shame about her twin sister. I loved them girls so much" said her grandma as she walked away she turned and whispered "If you hurt her so help me god I will find the white oak stake and kill you myself" I smirked at her threat.

"That was my grandmother Rose" Olivia said as she stared at the house "This use to be Evelyn house, mine was the one next to hers. Me, Evelyn and Ava use to sneak out and go to the tree house we always got caught every time, it was normally my brother Roy and Evelyn two brothers who use to tell on us"

"They sound joyful" I said smiling at her as we carried on walking "That was Thomas house he was an only child but he lost his parents that night, The Carter Family even killed his grandparents out of split. I am the only one of my coven who has a grandparents left, they killed Evelyn and Ava grandparents a month before the fire, you haven't met Thomas or Jean or Nathaniel yet have you" asked Olivia

"No not yet" I said as we walked around the beach, we sat down and stared at the sea. It was truly beautiful but I know Olivia and Evelyn reasons for leaving this place all the bad memory's as I put my hand in my pocket I felt something in it "I won't be long" I said to Olivia.

As I walked out I picked the paper up and saw it was from Olivia grandmother as I opened it.

_To the Original Vampire who stole my granddaughter heart,_

_I am glad she has finally met someone she can be herself with,_

_When she was first born I was so nervous to find out she had a vampire soul mate, she has a marking under her neck, it is the shape of the white oak tree, _

_I notice Evelyn had one too, by the time you reading this I will be dead, the Carter family has returned but I had to see my granddaughter one last time, I love her you see and I wanted to make sure she was safe, I already let down my daughter and son in law, their son but she was my final hope.__I hope you can protect her, Evelyn and Olivia will need to be protected so I guess that is why the fates chose you and your brother Kol Mikaelson.__I am glad Evelyn have found someone, It is just a shame that her sister fell for the wrong boy but tell her don't worry because we will all be alive for the final battle.__I need you to take Olivia away from here before she finds my room on fire, I am not scared of dyeing you see, I am scared of leaving my Olivia alone.__It something I feared for so long but seeing her with you have made me feel better._

_Take Care of my darling Olivia and remind her I will always love her, she is my pride of joy and I love her._

_Rose Lawrence _

As I walked back to Olivia I gave her the letter before I knew what was happening she run off as I followed her, I saw smoke coming out of the residential home as I run in to save her grandmother I got there to find that she died before the smoke even hit her lungs. As I picked her up I took her outside to Olivia who was crying on the floor, she looked so broken as she touched her grandmother face. Tears streaming down her face, I felt broken looking at her "We.. have.. to.. bury ..her" I nodded as I compelled the grave manager of the local grave, I buried her in her family plot.

**Victoria Thomas**

**Born: 16****th**** March 1965**

**Death: 28****th**** May 2007**

**Loving Wife of Albert Thomas and loving mother of Olivia and Roy Thomas**

**Will be deeply missed.**

**Albert Thomas**

**Born: 12****th**** Feburary 1963**

**Death: 28****th**** May 2007**

**Loving Husband of Victoria Thomas and loving father to Olivia and Roy Thomas.**

**Will be deeply missed.**

**Roy Thomas**

**Born: 31****st**** May 1990**

**Death: 28****th**** May 2007**

**Loving son to Victoria Thomas and Albert Thomas, Loving brother to younger sister Olivia Thomas.**

**Will always be deeply missed, died so young and too soon.**

**Rosemary Lawrence**

**Born: 1****st**** January 1932**

**Death: 4****th**** May 2012**

**Loving mother to Victoria Thomas and loving grandmother to granddaughter Olivia and Grandson Roy.**

**Will be deeply missed by all.**

As I looked to the other side I was shocked to see Evelyn family grave, her sister Ava and her two brothers Tommy and Shawn along with her two parents. I finally realised something everyone died that day was buried together, as I looked to the grave beside Roy all I kept thinking was that could have been Olivia. As I picked her up I took her to the car but I heard her heart picking up as I looked at her, I saw her watching someone as we hide behind the tree "Joanne Carter, she was dating my brother" as I looked at the black haired woman I frowned "They back, I need to call Evelyn" she whispered as she cried on my shoulder.

As we got in the car I heard my phone ringing and picking it up "What Kol this isn't a good time" I spat on the phone

"Evelyn coven member Nathaniel, he has just told us the Carter Family have killed Thomas and Jean. They were in their coven" as I looked to Olivia who was watching me

"They have killed Olivia grandmother, we just buried her" I said Olivia took the phone out of my hand

"Kol what is going on" I heard her asking

"Olivia it's Evelyn, Nathaniel have just found us. Steven Carter have killed Thomas and Jean, they died Livy. There only three of us left" Evelyn said in a panic "Klaus and Clara here, they be staying to protect us along with Rebekah"

"Who is Rebekah" Olivia asked

"She is my sister" I butted in

"Olivia you need to get home now, It is not safe for you there, please hurry up" begged Evelyn as the phone went dead

As I put my foot down we got the hell out of her old town as we looked behind her we saw fire and smoke, she started to cry "They burning the witches from the other covens, they stealing their magick, they stole my grandmother magick" she started to cry, I couldn't comfort it because I knew she had to deal with this in her own way "I am going to kill them, I am going to kill them " she keep repeating herself as she put her hand her pocket she took out a note and started to read it out loud.

_Olivia,_

_You are reading this letter which means I am no longer alive, _

_And for that I am so sorry my dear,_

_All I wanted was to keep you and the last of your coven safe,_

_But I failed as two has already been killed,_

_I used the last of my power to save Nathaniel, _

_I remember how you all use to play in the tree house,_

_It used to be my dream for you to grow old and have children, continue our line but I knew deep down this would not be the case._

_My dream now is for you to be happy and safe, I am glad you met someone who you can truly love._

_Truthfully I am glad it is not Conner, I love that boy but he was trouble._

_Take care of Evelyn and Nathaniel, you was always the strongest._

_We will all be together soon my child,_

_All of us will walk again,_

_Once all three covens are complete again,_

_We will save each other but remember the walking dead is only alive for a short time,_

_Only a couple of us can stay so it is up to you, who lives and who dies,_

_But remember great power comes at great risk,_

_The Carter family have been watching you for a while so tell Evelyn and Nathaniel to go to a safe house,_

_All my love my darling granddaughter,_

_Grandma Rosie._

"Evelyn, you and Nathaniel go back to Kol place or a safe house" Olivia quickly said to the phone

"What? Why?" she asked

"They have been watching us, please leave" Kol took the phone off Evelyn

"Olivia its Kol, tell Elijah the place we use to stay together we be there remember the second one" Kol said hanging the phone up.

**Evelyn**

"Where the hell are they" I asked Nathaniel as I looked at his face, his brown eyes seemed so sad which is expected

"They be here" said Nathaniel as I looked at him I grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen I was surprised to see Kol and Rebekah and Klaus having a private talk

"Do you have any ice" I asked

"I just use magick to heal myself" said Nathaniel

"You will not use magick in this house, I thought we agreed to stop practising is that how they found you" I screamed I was pacing around the room with nerves, where was they? _Calm down sister_ as I looked around the room, did I just hear Ava?

"Did you just hear Ava" I asked Nathaniel

"No, Eve she is dead" said Nathaniel I looked at him with such anger

"I know she is dead, I just heard her" I whispered, Kol walked over to me and took me into the living room

"You need to calm down, you making everyone nervous" said Kol

"It is the anniversary of our families death today Kol, they need to complete the circle" I said "The circle needed twelve families, there is only three member left and only three individual left which mean that tonight would be the night when we die" Kol pushed me into the wall his eyes turned red while veins appear around his face

"You are not leaving me Evelyn" he said as his face appeared normal

"Evelyn" as we looked to the door, I saw Olivia her face was bright red from crying her makeup was running down her face she run up and hugged me

"I am sorry about Grandma Rose" I said as I kissed her head while Nathaniel watched us

"Me too Livy" said Nathaniel, Olivia quickly let go of me and hugged him tight "Why didn't you keep in contact with us? What happened to Thomas and Jean" she asked.

As we sat on the sofa, Nathaniel was telling us that Jean was with him the whole time. She finally met someone called Arran, he was from the New York coven unfortunately he died the same time as poor Jean.

"So how did they find you" Kol asked he was very nervous of everyone he didn't know

"I am not sure all I know I was going back to my New York flat when I saw Jonathan Carter, he was with his mother do you remember her" asked Nathaniel to me and Olivia

"Mary Louis Carter" Olivia said

"That is her anyway I hid under the stairs but I heard her telling Jean that the circle need to be completed and she was an only child like Thomas, he was there as well. He found us two days before and told us you and Olivia text him about your new boyfriends, Jean wanted to meet them both so bad I miss her" Nathaniel said Rebekah went next to him and put her arm around him

"How did they do it.. How did they kill her" I asked

"Fire same with Thomas, I was so scared I felt like I was that young kid again so I just run, I knew you were in New Oreland's so I just asked a local witch she told me where you lived but said to me to be careful of some guy called Marcel, he hate witches I guess" as we looked at him I looked at him in pity as I turned to Kol he seem jealous that we were close

"I am sorry about Ava Nate, I know you loved her" said Olivia as Kol looked at me I notice his shoulders relax

"You loved Ava" I asked shocked I never knew this

"It doesn't matter she is dead now, I can never get her back. I am grateful you two don't look alike well apart for the hair but she had blue eyes while you have green eyes" Nathaniel said

"My grandmother left me a letter saying the dead will be walking again, we can save a couple of them" said Olivia as she handed the letter to Nate then he passed the letter to me with Kol reading it over my shoulder

"Can you bring anyone back" asked Kol

"Why" I asked as I looked up

"It just my brother Finn died because of Elena and her friends, I just miss him" I looked at him and asked for a kiss which he gave

"How many can we save" asked Nate

"She didn't say" said Olivia as I read the letter again

"Maybe we can decide who to send back" I said as I looked down at my hands, I felt my heart breaking as the words come out of my mouth "My parents and my brothers can go back to the other side" I said

"My parents and my sister can go back to" said Nate as I looked at him I both knew we just made the hardest choice

"So you both want Ava to come back" we both nodded

"I think it safe to say all the parents can return to the other side" said Olivia

"What about Mara she hated us but that can't be a reason we send her back" said Nate

"She has to go back to the other side, she like dark magic too much it because of her and Louis that the Carter family was bought into our life's they are going back" said Olivia

"The same could be said about my sister though" I said

"She only met them because of them so they both going back, so that is twenty six going back as they would all want to go back together plus your brothers and the other two, so that is thirty people we send back" said Nate

"What about Emma and Daisy" said Olivia

"Emma and Daisy turned against us in the end" I said

"So that is thirty two" said Elijah

"So let say we can save seven witches and four vampires we must be careful who we send back" I said

"So maybe Kol and Elijah brother Finn can be saved" said Olivia

"He has a girlfriend called Sage, they would want to be together" said Rebekah who Olivia just notice

"Sage has moved on, my mother told me earlier" said Nate

"Ava is coming back along with Thomas" I said

"Also Jean and her boyfriend Arran" said Olivia

"No we are not having someone from a different coven, it is against the rules of witchcraft" I reminded them "Jean yes but we can't bring Arran back" I said feeling guilty

"She is right about the rules Olivia" said Nate

"Maybe we can make a deal though, if they are soul mates maybe they can be counted as one" I said feeling hopeful

"I think we should bring Lana and Davis" said Nate

"So that is five we agreed on along with Finn on the vampire side" I said.

**Next on Falling in love with her**

**Evelyn**

"**The veil has been broken, Silas has won" said Nathaniel**

"**Don't be so sure about that" as we all turned to the door I was shocked to see Ava, her long blonde hair flew wild while her blue eyes seem fiery as I run up to her I hugged her as I looked outside I saw my parents, my brothers.****I saw everyone, I cried when my parents walked in.**

"**Evelyn you survived" said my father who hugged me tight **

"**You must be Kol; I have been watching you two for so long.****I knew you would fall in love with her, thank you Kol for looking after my daughter" said my mother as I cried I hugged her tight**

"**I miss you so much" I whispered into my father coat**

"**You can only save four witches sweetheart" as I looked at him I started to cry**

"**Ava" as Ava looked away from me she looked at Nathaniel and walked up to him**

"**Hello Nathaniel, I watched you on the other side you grieved for me so long.****We count as one" they were soul mates**

"**I am sorry we bought them in your lifes" as I looked at Olivia we watched Daisy walked towards us**

"**It is fine Daisy" I said **

"**The circle is complete" said Olivia grandma as she looked at me she smiled **

"**Welcome home" I said crying**

"**The war has just began and your brothers is outside, Henrick and Finn" said my father to Kol as they said Henrick they all shot outside as we followed them I was shocked to see a warlock.**


	18. Old Faces has return

**Hey I decided to add a twist I decided that Katherine killed Elena rather than Rebekah, I feel she would mostly do it as she loves Stefan as she always stated it will always be Stefan so I decided to use her as I feel her role on TVD hasn't been that great and the fact I am annoyed by her and Elijah fake romantic as she always stated it will always be Stefan so that storyline to me felt weird for some reason alone and Oh Jeremy isn't died so I changed the storyline around a bit. Anyway enjoy. **

**Chapter Eighteen – Old faces return**

**Mystic Falls (Flashback)**

As Elena was pacing back and for in the kitchen, she was furious that Kol had gone somewhere and Bonnie can't even trace him as Evelyn had put up a protection spell on Kol and his family along with her coven members, she needed a plan B. If only there was someone who had killed a lot of people so far Jeremy has only killed vampires who haven't actually haven't killed someone, what if there a clause in the hunter curse what if you need to kill someone who have killed more than a certain number of humans. As I pace back and for in the Gilbert living room, I looked in the mirror and sigh I then had a closer look I couldn't help but see Katherine staring straight back at me.

"Stefan call Katherine ask her to come to your house" I told him on the phone

"Why would I do that" he asked me

"Let's just say you going to ring her and tell her you are in love with her, just do something to bring her to your house okay" I said hanging up the phone

As I picked up the phone once more I called Bonnie "Hey Bon, are you busy?" I asked her

"No just sorting out the dance why?"

"I want to kill Katherine, I correct myself I want Jeremy to kill Katherine. Think about it Bon, she has killed more than a thousand people over the years, if Jeremy kills her then his mark with be complete. We can't use Kol as his little bitch put a protection spell on him but we can use her" I said

"You want Jeremy to kill Katherine are you mad? She is over five hundred years old maybe it was stupid to consider killing Kol but vervain is in the water now, it be easier" I said

"Katherine is your family Elena, she is you in a sense" I rolled my eyes

"I am nothing like Katherine, I am helping the world by getting rid of her please say you help?"

"I can't I am sorry Elena, I was against the idea of Kol and you going to go through with it. You are risking Jeremy life" she said as she hanged up the phone I looked at it in shock, as I phoned Jeremy I told him the plan. We meet at Stefan and Damon house, we waited in the kitchen.

"Stefan where are you?" I heard Katherine calling him, I smirk in my success

"Stefan isn't here I am" I said as I walked up to her

"Oh little Gilbert gain some courage overnight, oh look there is baby hunter in there" said Katherine who walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a blood bag

"You killed me" I said she looked at me and smirked

"I am glad you were so annoying, always moaning about how life was for you but answer me this dear sweet Elena do you honestly think you survive by yourself for longer a week, I would like to find out" she smirked I walked towards her, she was still grinning

"You know I heard you are sired to Damon gutting" as I looked to Jeremy he was watching us, he went towards the sink and grab a glass of water, drunk it.

"You know what I fancy something fresh" she said looking at Jeremy as she speed over to him she bit into his neck suddenly she started to choke out "Vervain" she spat out the blood

As I grabbed the knife from the out of the draw I stabbed it into her neck she screamed out as Jeremy threw some more vervain at her causing her skin to burn "Jeremy the stake" I screamed as he picked up the stake he stabbed it into her heart causing her to scream out in pain as she slowly died, a painful death I was glad. As we looked at each other in relief Damon and Stefan come in and saw Katherine on the floor "What did you do" screamed Damon I was shocked by his reaction.

"She was planning to kill Jeremy" I lied

"Lies, you got Stefan to call her and bring her here. It was a trap" I was shocked by Damon outburst

"Damon please calm down" I said as I touch his shoulder but he pushed me off him

"How could you do this" he said looking at Katherine body suddenly we heard Jeremy screaming as his shirt tore in half he looked at us "Can you see the mark" he asked, I nodded in success.

End of Flashback

**Olivia**

I been crying all night I couldn't get over the death of my Grandma Rosie, I love her so much and I thought we had more time together but we didn't and for that I am sorry. I wish I visit more, why didn't I visit more? I always thought she be there but I guess human life doesn't last that long, I couldn't lose Elijah like I lost her so I did a quick spell to make sure, he was safe I knew Evelyn put a protection spell on Kol as well as a lost tracker spell to stop Elena finding him. After lighting the candle I did a quick chant and it was finished as I looked at the white candle I felt my heart breaking, I couldn't hold my tears in no more, why does love hurt so much? Why didn't she tell me there were back I would have protected her, she was eighty years old she didn't stand a chance against them.

"Olivia" as I turned to the door I saw Elijah hanging by the door

"Hey" I managed to whisper, he closed the door and walked up to me, he picked me up and put me on the bed not before blowing the candle out.

"You did a protection and a no tracking spell for me didn't you" he asked as I nodded he kissed my head "Sweetheart you should rest" as he looked at me he kissed my lips

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Why you didn't do anything wrong" he said confused

"I just find out that over three weeks ago Elena killed Katherine, she is on the other side annoyed" as I looked at his reaction he kissed my lips once more I saw a tear fall from his eye but he quickly wipe it away almost like he was hiding it from me.

"It is okay to cry for someone you use to love Elijah, I won't mind as long as you love me now and not her" I said trying to comfort her

"I loved her five hundred years ago when she was human but as a vampire she was ruthless, nasty and selfish but I do not love her not like that, she just a faded ghost of my memory it just sad that she had to die, she was all alone" Elijah said I smile at him

"Her daughter was waiting for her, her name was Kristen Petrova. She has been waiting to meet Katherine for over five hundred years, she wasn't alone Elijah, her family was waiting for her, she is on the other side with them, I guess giving birth to a supernatural make you in fact supernatural as well" I said

"Her daughter was waiting for her" asked Elijah who smiled

"She was loved very much Elijah, her daughter couldn't pass over not knowing her together they will avenge their deaths" I said

"How did her daughter die" Elijah asked me

"Natural causes, I am not sure exactly how" I said honest

"How was she supernatural" he asked me

"Succubus" I muttered he looked at me confused "Every wondered how Tatia first attracted you and your brother, that was her reason along with Katherine and Elena. Katherine and Tatia was a hybrid of their own in a sense"

"That is how Klaus was able to break the curse, they were a true hybrid" muttered Elijah

"Are you okay" I asked again

"I am fine you"

"I been better, I loved her so much I wish I told her more" I said as he wrapped his hands around me

"She knew actually when we was walking back to the residential care home she muttered if you hurt her I will find the white oak stake and dagger you myself" he said smirking at me, he found it amusing.

"She didn't" I asked laughing

"She did" I said as I fell asleep in his hands

**Evelyn**

As I sat on the window bay looking out to the meadow I sigh everything was so messed up, I found out Elena used her own family member to kill to complete the hunter mark when I found out I was in shock but at least it wasn't Kol I know it sound selfish. If she was capable of killing Katherine then god help if Kol was actually around.

"We can go for a walk out there if you want" as I looked at the reflection in the window I saw Kol

"No I am happy here" I said turning around

"Come on I know you dying too" he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the house

"I can walk you know" I muttered into his neck

"I know but I feel more manly carrying you and I like how you feel in my arms" as I looked at his face he put me down but I quickly wrapped my arms his neck and kissed him, he picked me up by my legs and pushed me into the meadow guess it was lucky the grass was really long. As he kissed my neck he slowly moved my dress up, I left him take control of me for once just relaxing, I moaned as I felt him pressing his hard on in my thigh

As we got back in the mansion I saw Klaus smiling at me oh god he heard me, I went upstairs and had a quick shower I was surprised when Kol pulled open the shower and stepping in as we washed each other, we got out of the shower and got dressed, I smirked at Kol.

"Was you jealous of Nathaniel yesterday" as he looked at me he pushed his nose in the air almost like bitch please.

"No why would I be jealous of that commoner" I narrowed my eyes at him

"What am I then" I asked him

"My princess" he said smirking trying to get out of the mess he just created

"Nice try but why is he a commoner"

"He was looking at you" I started to laugh he looked at me like I was the most horrible person in the world

"So he is a commoner because he looked at me" I said trying to keep myself in order but felling miserably

"Yes how dare he look at what is mine, your mine Evelyn" he said touching my cheek

"I am not an object Kol" I said sighing as I sat down

"No but you are my soul mate and I happened to hate it when men look at you"

"So what about Klaus he smirked at me earlier you going to call him a commoner too" I asked

"Nope but he can also keep his eyes to himself unless he wants them to be poked out and Evelyn I know you are not an object but if you were an object it would be a painting because you are perfect" he looked so serious I smile I was expecting a flower or something but painting is fine I guess.

"Thanks I think" I muttered he gave me the famous Kol smirk as I call it now

"Anyway Nate is a nice guy I liked him especially when he said he was in love with your sister" I couldn't help but grin myself

"Bet that was your favourite bit" I mumbled

"Yes of course"

"It feels nice I won't lie" I said as I kissed his soft lips I moaned briefly before taking the stairs

"What is nice" he asked as he side his head to one side

"It is nice being first choice, I was always the last choice but with you I felt first choice well maybe apart for Bonnie" I said

"Bonnie was never an option but you right you are my first and only choice, I love you so much Evelyn"

"I love you too" as I went downstairs holding his hand I sat on his lap as we looked outside I notice it was windy, almost too windy something was happening I quickly knock on the door signaling for Nathaniel and Rebekah, Klaus and Clara to come back in "You will need to get back in here I got a funny feeling something is happening" I said knowing the three vampires would be able to hear me as they all walked back in. Olivia come beside me and looked outside, we both shrugged our shoulders as I looked up to the sky I notice it was ripping.

"What the hell" I muttered as Kol looked up his eyes seemed to widen in surprise

"The other side" said Klaus as we watched in amazement, we saw the other side it was clear and bright different to what I imagine

"The veil has been broken, Silas has won" said Nathaniel who looked like we already lost the battle as I looked in the sky I was surprised to see supernatural running out of the other side, as Olivia sat next to me we saw different species that we never knew that existed we saw what looked a goddess then a unicorn we couldn't make this stuff up if we tried I then saw some witches they were the Bennett witches great this is going to be fun.

"Don't be so sure about that" as we all turned to the door I was shocked to see Ava, her long blonde hair flew wild while her blue eyes seem fiery as I run up to her I hugged her as I looked outside I saw my parents, my brothers. I saw everyone, I cried when my parents walked in.

"Evelyn you survived" said my father who hugged me tight

"You must be Kol; I have been watching you two for so long. I knew you would fall in love with her, thank you Kol for looking after my daughter" said my mother as I cried I hugged her tight

"I miss you so much" I whispered into my father coat

"You can only save four witches sweetheart" as I looked at him I started to cry

"Ava" as Ava looked away from me she looked at Nathaniel and walked up to him

"Hello Nathaniel, I watched you on the other side you grieved for me so long. We count as one" they were soul mates

"I am sorry we bought them in your lifes" as I looked at Olivia we watched Daisy walked towards us

"It is fine Daisy" I said

"The circle is complete" said Olivia grandma as she looked at me she smiled

"Welcome home" I said crying

"The war has just began and your brothers is outside, Henrick and Finn" said my father to Kol as they said Henrick they all shot outside as we followed them I was shocked to see a warlock.

As we all watched the Originals I was shocked to see Klaus pulled Finn in for a hug, Finn looked slightly scared for a second before slapping Klaus on the back must be their way of affection but with Kol, Finn bear hug him I smile as I saw Kol a tear drop on his brother shirt as I looked at the youngest boy he had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, this is how I imagine Kol to look his age.

"Hi you must be Evelyn" said Henrick who hold his hand out for me to shake as I took it, he smiled at me then looked at Olivia

"You must also be Olivia Elijah's girlfriend" he was polite he followed Elijah more than Kol I couldn't help but smirk at that thought

"Hey mate" said Kol who grabbed Henirck and who messed up his hair, he rolled his eyes the same way as Kol does.

"Henrick I missed you so much" said Rebekah who pushed Kol nearly over and hugged her little brother as Finn looked at me he walked towards me

"No need to fear me I won't hurt you but I have a message from my mother" as I looked at Kol I notice he moved beside me

"What is it" I asked him smiling

"You look like Silas lover" as we all looked at him, I frowned

"No it was a Petrova he loved" I said

"It was a lie, his true love was Brianna Davidson she had a twin sister called Alison Davidson" I looked at Ava who nodded her head

"I don't understand" said Kol who grip my hand a bit too tight

"Brianna is the first doppelganger of the Davidson line, you are the second" said Henrick who come beside me as I looked at Kol I panicked

"I won't let no one hurt you" he said as he gripped his hands around my neck as he kissed my head

"Silas can take different forms, he can get into your head make you believe things are happening when they are not" said Finn

"Shane was one of them that is why he seemed so surprised" said Henrick

"I asked you to move in because I didn't trust him" Kol looked at me and smile "I know" he said

"He will try and bring Bria back, he needs to use your blood but he can't kill you it is not like the Petrova's" said my father

I felt a gust of wind shot around us as I looked around I was surprised to see Elena there as I looked at her, she seemed different.

"Tatia" said Nik as Clara looked at her I could tell what she was thinking; _you leave him alone he is mine._

"Hello Nik, Hello Elijah" this Tatia said I looked at Kol I could tell by his reaction he hated her

"Great the she slut is back" said Kol I looked at him shock

"Kol we both knew that you always wanted me" Tatia is being sent back

"You are so funny, why would I want you when I have Evelyn over there? You desperate old hag" I looked at Kol I smirked, he returned the smile.

As we looked again I was shocked to see another woman who looks like Elena this must be Katherine she grinned at Olivia then looked at Elijah.

"Greeting from the dead" as Elijah looked at Olivia, I couldn't help but feel in pain for her, she looked so lost once again.

Talk about the ghosts of the past.

_**Next on Falling in love with her**_

**Evelyn**

"So you can keep four witches and two supernatural" Clara asked

"Yes why" I answered who was sat next to me on the meadow

"I know who you can send back" Clara smiled at me as I looked at her in amusement

"Go on tell me" Olivia said as she nudged her as they was sat next to each other while I looked at my twin sister who smiled.

"You can send Tatia and Katherine back" I grinned to Ava as I looked behind me I saw Kol watching us, he smirked at what Clara said as I got up I walked barefoot to him. He took me in his arms and wrapped his hands around my stomach

"Did you hear that" I asked him

"Yes but I couldn't agree more, what is going to happened now with the choosing? Does Ava count as one of the four or will it make any different that Nathaniel is her soul mate" asked Kol as I looked at him truth to be told I had no idea.


	19. You Hurt me (Ava and Nathaniel Chapter)

Hey, I am sorry but I had to write this up all day it been playing in my mind so I wrote up Nathaniel and Ava background story with a flashback, I think I might write a separate story for them. They both are interesting characters so let me know if you think I should. The flashback is M rated as this is also the scene where she died, Just to make something clear they were both in love with each other but Ava was scared of Warren Carter so she never had the courage to leave him. Hope you enjoy and I will post the next chapter by Wednesday hopefully. Remember when I said in chapter five Ava was betrayed well you find out a bit about that but it might be different to what you expect. **This is only Ava and Nathaniel in this chapter. Evelyn will be in next chapter along with Olivia, Clara will be taking a step back until chapter twenty two roughly. Just wondering does anybody else got wound up seeing Elena and Kol fanfictions? or is it just me being bitter lol. **

**Chapter Nineteen – You Hurt Me (Ava and Nathaniel Chapter Only)**

**Ava**

As we all come back alive I was in shock to see my baby sister in love with an original vampire, she was always so quiet and nervous around boys and men I guess things change when you are no longer around. It was painful seeing Nathaniel cry over me for years, every day before he left home he would visit my grave just talking about his daily activities it was quite sad even when he left, he never forgot about me I saw him naming a star after me I wished I had left Warren when he asked me. I never told anyone this and never did he but by the time I realised I was in love with him, I died.

_Flashback – The last twenty-four hours _

Once I left the house I headed for school, Eve has already left with our two brothers. She was quiet today I think she felt left out that I had a boyfriend but she keeps on about that she will be meeting someone soon I couldn't help but roll my eyes when she said he would be handsome, have dark brown eyes that sometimes look cold but with her they will look warm and he will have dark brown hair, he would be taller than her.

"Ava" as I looked behind me I saw my boyfriend Warren Carter I smile as he gave me a kiss

"Hey you okay" I asked truth to be told I started to develop feeling for Nathaniel but I couldn't tell no one not even my sister, they don't like Warren and they will say straight away leave him for Nate but I didn't want to mess anyone around.

"Come, I want a word with you" said Warren as he pushed me into an alleyway he oversized me with height, I feel somewhat powerless against him as he touch my blonde hair he grip it to hard making me scream out in pain

"Stop please" I begged but he didn't as he slapped me across the face

"I saw you talking to Nathaniel earlier, you know I don't like him he looks at you like he is in love with you" as I looked up I felt tears streaming from my face "Do I have to have a word with him Ava because if I do he will not walk again"

"No he was telling me he fancied Evelyn" I knew I was lying, him and Evelyn is best friends that is all, right now she obsessed with the brown eyed man she keep seeing in her dreams.

"Nathaniel and your sister" Warren asked as I nodded he let go off my hair I noticed that he pulled some of my hair out

"I'm sorry sweetheart I just get protected of you that all" he said kissing my lips I felt sick as he kissed me.

"I have to go to school Warren" I said praying he would leave me alone

"Oh okay sweetheart I see you after" as he walked away I run to school, I was running so fast I accidentally bump into Nate as I looked at him, he pulled me gently into one of the bathroom that don't get used, we often use this bathroom to performed spells

"What happened" as I looked at his bright brown eyes they seem so different to Warren cold brown eyes

"Nothing I am fine" I lied he looked at me and frowned

"I hate it when you lie to me" he said

"I saw Warren he saw us talking so I said that you fancied Evelyn I'm sorry" I whispered as I cried in his arms

"Some of your hair is missing and that is fine but you know that I fancy you right" asked Nate as I looked up I smile

"I know Nate but I am with Warren" I couldn't even look at him, I knew it was wrong but I felt an attraction to him, he treats me so different to Warren.

"We kissed Ava; it meant something I know it did, why must you pretend that it didn't" I had enough and walked away from him, how dare he? It meant something to me which is why I can't continue it. It is hard enough seeing him get all flirty with Emma and Daisy never mind him saying it meant something, if it meant something why did he kissed them a couple months ago. As I turned back around I could see him crying but I needed to protect him from Warren.

"If you cared about me so much why did you kissed Daisy or Emma? If you cared so much why are they saying you slept with them? Nate I am nothing more than something to cure your curiosity, I am not a toy and I am not going to be used by you" I said he looked at me rage come across his features he walked up to me and towered over me the same way Warren did.

"I slept with them because unlike you they can actually make their own mind, you right maybe you not worth my time. Enjoy your life Ava because I am not going to be part of it, I hate you more than ever, I enjoyed sleeping with them it made me feel good for once. I waited for you for four years and come along Warren who stole your heart, I am glad I can see you for what you truly are" as I looked at him I felt myself crying again, my heart was aching he didn't mean it, he was just upset. Just upset that is it.

"Stop" I managed to whisper

"The only good thing you are good at is being his punch bag, he abuses you and you let him, you are the definition of stupid. I wished I could have chosen someone like Evelyn or Olivia because at least their love is unconditional" I couldn't take it no more, I tried to walk away from him but he pulled me into him as I looked at him he smirked

"Stop" I said again

"I hate you Ava" I slapped him across the face he looked at me in shock I run away crying I heard him calling my name as I got home I cried into my pillow, I heard someone knocking on my door as the door creep open I saw Evelyn

"Hey me and Olivia going out for a bit, do you want to come" she asked as she smile brightly

"No I don't want to come" I said as I moved by my bedroom window and looked out

"You okay" she asked as she sat next to me

"Is Nate going out with you" I asked I knew he would considering they are all best friends

"Yes why" she asked curious

"Just wondering, I see you later" I said as she smile and walked off.

_Later that night_

As I sat in my bed typing up my coursework I heard my phone going off

_Ava I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, I can't stop thinking about you and I am so sorry please call me – Nate_

I sighed and deleted the message, I didn't even want to see him or speak to him he really hurt me earlier worse than Warren at least I was uses to being as Nate called it his punch bag, I know he never hurt me with his hands but his words stung like no tomorrow I felt like I was dying inside. The way he looked at me with pure disgust it broke me in a sense, I no longer cared if I lived or died. As my phone went off once again, this one was from Warren asking if he could come to my house, I texted him back saying yes. I was going to end it with him, I know he wouldn't take it well but I couldn't handle him anymore he feels the only way to control me is by hitting me or speaking down to me. I heard the doorbell ringing, I knew it was him I only agreed to meet him here because I knew my brothers was in the next room and would come running in if they heard me screaming.

"Hey baby" as I got off my bed I heard my phone going off again as I picked it up I saw it was from Nate again

_Ring me or text me just let me know you okay?__I am worried about you, I am so sorry for what I said earlier.__I love you Ava Davis._As I read the last bit over and over again I smile but deleted it again

"Sorry that was Evelyn she went out with Olivia" I said he looked at me I could tell he didn't believe me so he took my phone off me but I was clever enough to use Evelyn phone to send me a recorded text saying exactly what I just said.

"Oh where did she go" he asked I looked at him I notice he looked different his hair was wild

"She didn't actually say" I said for some reason I had a gut feeling telling me not to tell him

"What about Olivia, Jean and Thomas, Nathaniel" he said _why did they all go out together?__What were they doing?_

"She only told me she was going out with Olivia actually I wanted to talk to you" I said changing the subject

"Go on" he said

"I don't know how to say this but I think we should break up, this isn't working between us anymore Warren" I said as I looked up to him he stormed up to me slapping me across the room as I hit my head on my desk table I groaned in pain, he stood over me as I looked up he kneed down pushing his hand under my face he lifted my face up "I never loved you Ava, you are nothing more than a spineless idiot you had nothing of your sister's fire but don't worry it will be over soon enough" I looked to him in confusion he started to chant Latin before I knew what was happening my bedroom was on fire as I tried to stand up, he put a barrier up stopping me from moving I could hear my parents and brother screaming as the flames hit them I cried as I was the last one to die, I would leave my sister alone and I never told Nate I loved him, I never told him I wanted to be with him. He would remember me as being the spineless teenage girl I was, he would always regret saying what he did to me. We were soul mates we just realised too late; the fates didn't want us to be together I guess.

End of flashback

I sat down outside looking out at the sky I felt weird being alive again it felt weird seeing Nate again I was sure I wouldn't see him till he went over to the other side but once again fates decided to get involved, as I stared at the ground I pressed my hands into the grass sighing it was strange what you miss when it was no longer there.

"Ava" I knew it was Nate calling me as I looked up his tall figure he sat beside me also pressing down the grass I saw him looking at me.

"That day in the bathroom I lied I never slept with Emma or Daisy I wanted to hurt you" as I glance my eyes towards him I knew this already, people for some reason believe that over the other side we didn't talk or couldn't see each other but this was in fact a lie, the girls told me they only kissed him but they lied about the other bit, Warren and Paul told them to.

"I know" I muttered in a whisper

"I watched your house burn down I wanted to save you but I knew you was already on the other side, I cried for years over you and for the way I treated you" I stared at him emotionless

"You didn't cry for too long considering you was fucking Jean two months after I died" I said standing up as I walked away from him, he grabbed me the same way as when I was in that bathroom

"How do you know that" he asked his eyes seemed to be watery

"I saw you Nathaniel; I saw everything I know you cried for me, I know you loved me but I also know that wasn't enough for you, I dumped Warren the day I died I dumped him for you and then I died, I had to watched while you fucked every girl you met trying to get over me I cried every single time because you wasn't meant to move on so fast, you didn't even wait a week before you left for New York, seven days you left flowers for me seven days you told me you loved me. Two months after you was riding Jean in your New York Flat, three years later she met Arran" I felt so bitter towards him, I dumped Warren for him but I guess he didn't love me

"You have no right to judge me, you were fucking Warren everyday" he screamed in a fit of rage

"That funny considering I died a virgin" I said pushing past him but he refuse to let go of me

"I loved you Ava I never stop" I stared at him but the truth was I didn't believe him, I keep seeing him with all of them girls the way he moaned their names, it broke me completely I died for nothing.

"You never loved me Nate, if you did you wouldn't be able to move on at least with Olivia we all knew she didn't love Conner, they were never together he loved her yes but she was waiting for someone else. What your excuse? Did you get bored of loving a ghost? Did you realise after all you never truly loved me?" I asked crying this hurt more than I expected it too he grabbed me and kissed me but I pushed him back once again I knew I was rejecting him.

"It is too late Nate, I can't forget that night you sent me two texts the last one said you loved me but yet you moved on. You said to me I love you Ava Davis, yet you moved on from me" I was breaking inside, I felt my heart being torn in half and once again he is the reason for it, I loved him I still do.

"If you died that night, I would have never been able to move on because true love is when you can never truly move on no matter how much you try. I love you" I said as I took hold of his face his eyes seemed red from crying "But I can't be with you, I would always wonder if you was with someone else, if you come home one night late was you with someone? I can't live like that"

"We wasn't together Ava" he said

"We kissed, it meant something I know it did, why must you pretend that it didn't, remember you saying that in the bathroom that was the last thing I remembered before I went to the other side, and I also remember you saying you hated me more than ever. I cried for you to stop saying that stuff to me but you continued to hurt me, we are better off being friends" I was lying to myself and I knew it, he walked away from me taking my broken heart with him.

"Are you okay Ava" I looked to see Henrik we become great friends over the other side

"I'm fine" I lied

"You should go after him tell him you love him, you talked about him all the time don't you remember Ava" Henrik asked I put my head in my lap as I sat down

"He moved on from me Henry" he sat next to me and watched me

"Is that why he named a star after you, visit your grave more than twice a year and always wrote in that journal of his. He died that day you died, he watched you burn Ava and he couldn't stop the flames, when you died he cried and when he slept with someone else he cried all night on about him betraying you but you never saw that because you always left the moment you saw him taking his clothes off, he cried for you Ava just like Kol cried for me for thousand years" I looked at him and sigh

"He obviously knew he was doing wrong if he thought he was betraying me" I muttered

"Ava" I looked to see Nate looking at me, he chuck something at me "You thought I never cared well read that" I notice Henrik went leaving just the two of us. As I opened the book I was surprised to see his journal when he was sixteen.

_28th May 2007 _

_I lost her today I made her cry, I was so angry and upset, I want us to be together but the moment she left me I felt heartbroken.__I love her always and forever._

_29__th__ May 2007 _

_She died, she gone and I never had the chance to tell her how sorry I was, my heart is breaking I am breaking inside.__I just want to die and be with her, why couldn't she love me?_

_10__th__ June 2007_

_I slept with Jean today, I felt sick knowing I betrayed Ava in that way.__I needed to be feel comfort, I needed to feel loved, and all I feel though all alone maybe I should move on.__Maybe I should try and find someone else, she never loved me if she did she would have left him.._

_28__th__ January 2009 _

_I thought about her today, it been nearly two years since she has died and I have been with countless of women but each one of them didn't make me feel better it made me feel worse.__She deserved someone better than me, how long can I love a ghost?__I guess the answer is I will never stop._

As I closed the book I wipe my tears away, how long can I love a ghost? That got to me I couldn't read no more, I found him in one of the spare bedroom.

"Is this supposed to make me feel like you loved me? You felt some emotions so you thought that be okay, you think it is okay to feel empty and upset after you thought about me after you fucked some slut in an alleyway or behind the bowling alley? Take your damn book and keep it and read it over Nate because all I see is that you thought about me after the event, but I bet you thought I would either forget about it or forgive you because I am a stupid punch bag it was the only good thing I could do well right Nate" I said tears streaming my face "You kissed me on the 26th May 2007 at 12 o clock, I felt something and I loved it, I felt loved and wanted but on the 28th May 2007 you hated me, two days and you hated me" I muttered before walking off to the door to my surprise he used magic to shut the door as I looked at him he pushed me against it.

"I NEVER HATED YOU, I NEVER DID, I LOVE YOU AVA AND YES I MADE SOME FUCKING BAD DECISIONS BUT YOU MADE WORST DECISIONS, YOU MAY JUDGE ME BUT REMEMBER SOMETHING YOU KISSED ME BACK THAT DAY AND TWO DAYS AFTER YOU BROKE MY HEART, YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE HIM AND I WOULDN'T STAND FOR BEING SECOND BEST" he said screaming in my face I pushed him into the door as I flip us around, our magic is getting stronger.

"I DUMPED HIM FOR YOU NATE; HE KILLED ME BECAUSE I DUMPED HIM. HE KNEW I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE LOVED YOU UNLIKE YOU I NEVER STOPPED" I screamed right back in his face this time he pushed me into the wooden door as we looked at each other in anger I grabbed him and kissed him, I shocked him but once he got over the shock he kissed me right back, he moaned just like he did on the day we kissed, he picked me up so he could get a proper hold of me, he clamped onto my lips as I pressed my tongue across his lips. He quickly lock the door and pushed me into the bed as he climb on top of me we kissed like we was scared we wouldn't see each other again. Once we stop we stared at each other but he kissed me again "I'm sorry" he whispered into my lips I closed my eyes I started to cry "Ava look at me" I shook my head I couldn't look at him, it hurt so much seeing him with all them women seeing him loving them while I watched, It still breaks me thinking about it as I cried more, he was still staring at me as he sat beside me. He picked my face up in his hands "I am so sorry, I love you Ava Davis, I love you". Every women I seen him with had brown or black hair never blonde, he always seemed to avoid blondes with blue eyes, can I forgive him? He was right we were never together but we were in love.

"Tell me you still love me" Nate said as I cried into the pillow I felt so vulnerable and emotional

"Ava tell me you love me" he said once again as I turned to look at him "We can still be together if we try hard enough I am willing to work at it. I promise I will never let you down Ava I promise I will never be with anyone else, please Ava say something" I listened to every word in such detail, every part of me wanted to say yes.

I looked at him and brushed my finger across his lips, I waited so many years to do that "You look older" I said smiling he grinned at me "If I say yes I never want to see you so much as kiss a girl, I want to be the only one who you touch because I will be so insecure to begin with and I need to trust you, I need to know that I won't walk home and find you in bed with someone else" I said he looked at me and grabbed me kissing me with such passion

"I promise Ava, I promise I will never hurt you again but you must also agree to make it work you must trust me I never did anything to betray you when we kissed, we both know I kissed Daisy and Emma a year ago before we even kissed" he said

"I trust you" I whispered as he kissed me.

"I will never let you down again I promise"

**So that was emotional to write but I loved every second of it, I have been thinking of way to bring Ava back so I thought this was the perfect way. I know some of you may think that Ava is too forgiven but truthfully I don't believe she is, She's going to be emotional for a while plus being alive again is a huge deal. Like I said earlier I was thinking of writing Ava and Nate story up, do you think it be a good story?**

**Review if you want :) **


	20. Messing with the mind

**I tried to research the history of what happened 2000 years ago and all I found was a roman empire so I am sorry if this history is wrong, the village that was created for the 'helpers' of important people. So Brianna and her family lived in the village and were so to speak helpers to the rich. Sorry if the history is wrong. Anyway Clara and Evelyn is in here along with Nathaniel, and also Brianna, Marco. I own all my OC characters apart for TVD characters along with Silas and Qetsiyah. **

**Chapter Twenty – Messing with the mind **

**Brianna (History of Silas) **

_As I looked at myself in the reflection of the water I combed my long blonde hair with my fingers which come down to my white toga, I walked through the village smiling at the local residents I walked past my best friend Qetsiyah, I approached her she seemed unhappy._

"_What is wrong my dear friend" I asked her as her long brown hair seemed to be in a wave of anger _

"_Silas he kissed me, I am sorry Brianna" I looked away unable to cope with what I just heard, Silas the man I was supposed to marry is kissing my best friend, why would he do that?__As I walked away from her she picked up her toga that was torn due to the work she had to undertake "Brianna wait please" as I looked at her I felt somewhat disappointed it was common knowledge that I didn't love him but I expected some respect at lease.__This wasn't Qetsiyah fault by any means; I smiled and embrace her with a hug._

"_It is fine my dear friend, I am sorry for walking away but I must go and find Allison" I said as she looked at me she looked like she wanted to cry "I am not angry at you, I will see you tonight at the dance" I said smiling as I played with her long brown hair._

_As I walked away, I run into our small living accommodation to see Allison there her long blonde curly hair flew as I run in "Where is the fire" she asked me _

"_Silas kissed Qetsiyah, tell father I will no longer marry him" I said running into my room feeling relieved this was the excuse I was looking for._

"_What this I heard you are refusing to marry Silas" as I turned to my father I rolled my eyes, the only thing he was interested in was the dowry he could obtain from seeing me off like a common whore, I hated him._

"_He kissed someone else, he betrayed me and we not even married yet" I said in a calm strong voice_

"_You will marry him end of discussion you little whore" spat my father I walked up to him but my mother come running in as she heard us argue, it was unfair on her but she didn't like my father too much, I often hear her crying at night as he hits her._

"_Husband please do not be angry at Brianna, she is upset" said my mother defending me as she took hold of me _

"_She will show me some respect" shouted my father_

"_Respect is earned" I said he walked up to me slapping me across the face as I held my face I looked up to him, I hated him.__I run away from my father and run towards the forest I needed to get away from everyone and everything, I hated my life more than ever._

_As I sat down on the tree I sigh in defeat I stared at the sky just wishing I could fly my problems away "Are you okay" as I turned to the direction of the voice I quickly stood up and bowed for the man, he was a man of money.__He was from one of the roman villages I could tell by his clothing; he was a man of great power._

"_Please stand up" he said as I slowly looked at him I stood up nervous as he circled around me like a shark _

"_What is your name" he asked me_

"_Brianna sir" I whispered so quiet I would be surprised if he heard me, I didn't understand why he was speaking to me I am nothing more than a slave._

"_Why are you on your own" he asked I slowly looked up hoping I wouldn't be punished because of it_

"_I needed to be on my own, I am sorry if you own this land I will go now" I said quickly in a panic, he seemed greatly amused by me and sat down watching me, looking up and down at me._

"_Please stay your discomfort is greatly amusing, I am Marco Mikaelson" as I looked at him I realised he was truly a handsome man, he had a round face with handsome features.__I couldn't get over how dark his brown eyes were._

"_I am glad I amuse you" I said he once again smirked at me, he got up and walked around me once more like a soldier, maybe that was his profession._

"_Tell me Brianna are you married" he asked me as he stood right in front of me _

"_I am to be" I said sighing _

"_You seemed so happy about it"_

"_I do not wish to speak of it" I said _

"_I demand you too" he was nosey and I didn't like it one bit_

"_He is not in love with me" not like I cared he was a power hungry man who wanted to turn himself immortal it is ridiculous._

"_You in love with him" it seemed more like a fact than a statement._

"_I was once but not anymore, my father is forcing me to marry him even though he had just kissed my best friend" I said touching my cheek where my father hit me, I dislike Silas since I found out that._

"_Are you going to the dance tonight" he asked me _

"_Yes I am why" I felt nervous as he pulled me into him as I looked up at his big brown eyes, he smirked "Save me a dance" He whispered in my ear before leaving me alone in the forest._

_As I got back home my mother run at me telling me she has been so worried about me and I was shocked when my father actually said he was sorry and that he shouldn't have hit me, Alison told me that my father had seen Silas and called off the wedding, I was shocked and relieved at first but then I was thinking of Marco Mikaelson, he must be important if he has a surname._

_As we went to the dance I looked around and saw Qetsiyah, as I walked towards her I was cut off by Silas his brown hair looked all tangled due to the fighting he does as a guard, I stared in his blue eyes he seemed angry because the marriage has been called off "How dare you call off the wedding you common whore" he spat as I looked at him I realised his words no longer hurt me I sigh and turned to walk away from him but he grab my arm pulling me into him _

"_Let go off her" as I looked around I saw Marco he was gritting his teeth, his tall figure doubled over Silas, Silas stared at him and laughed "Do you know who I am" he asked so confident like no one can touch him _

"_You the witch who want to live forever and want to change his lover" said Marco as he step closer towards him "You see that blonde woman over there, she is mine" he whispered into Silas ears, no one else heard him _

"_Why is she yours" asked Silas _

"_Because she is a witch and I am a warlock, we are linked together she just doesn't realise it yet" said Marco in a quiet voice "And when she does, I will be there waiting for her.__I am glad she is not marrying you because if I get my way she will be mine" Marco walked towards Brianna, she suddenly backed away almost scared he would hurt her, he gently took her hands in his fingers and run his other hand over her cheeks._

"_My lady would you like to dance" he asked in a charming voice as she glanced to Silas, she smiled at Marco something inside of her made her feel warm when she thought of him, she felt alive and safe at the same time like nothing could touch her._

"_I would love to kind sir" she said as she took his hand as he put his hands on her hips, she had a reaction to this as her breathing suddenly increased as she looked over at her best friend and twin sister they were smiling at her.__As they danced all night, Marco never left her go as he swing her around each time catching her, she felt her heart get warmer.__She looked at him truly looked at him and realised this is the man she want to spend the rest of her life with._

**Evelyn**

Previous that night I gave Kol a present, it was a spelled ring if I was ever in trouble or needed him it would glow and it was also a protection ring for him so if he was ever in trouble I would know. He loved it and kept saying he would never take it off, I smiled as we fell asleep holding each other tight. I woke up to hearing Ava and Nate arguing,I walked around my bedroom pacing back and for, I could hear Ava and Nate arguing I never realised she loved him like that, I guess I should have considering she seemed heartbroken when he started to date girls. As I walked towards the door I walked in to find them kissing, oh great didn't need to see that but at least they were fully clothed as I quickly walked out of the door I was grateful they never heard me I walked down the stairs and saw Clara.

"Hey where is Kol" I asked

"Outside I believe" she said drawing as I took a closer view I saw a wolf she looked at me and smirked

"Isn't he cute, I called him Nik" said Clara I laughed

"Adorable" I responded as I giggled on the way to finding Kol. My father told me that Silas is out on the loose and we must be careful.

As I walked to the woods I was surprised to see Kol so far out of here, he turned and looked at me like he was shocked to see me. Like it was the first time he had even seen me, as I walked towards him I smile at him.

"Hey what are you doing out here" I asked him he suddenly kissed me pushing me into the tree, it was almost too rough as I opened my eyes while struggling I notice his ring wasn't on.

It was Silas.

As he got off me he smirked "Oh I miss kissing them lips" he whispered as he licked my lips, I nearly threw up "Get off me" I said he then preceded to grab my hair too tight and caused me to scream out in pain.

"I do not like my girls getting close to the Mikaelson boys" he said as I quickly chuck him off me I run towards the house to see Kol right in front of me, it wasn't Kol though what if he did something to him?

"I am not your girl" I screamed as I used my magic to compel him to stay in one place as I run faster and faster towards the house, I quickly looked behind me and saw him running I panic and screamed as he threw me against the floor biting into my neck I screamed as I felt the blood running down my neck.

"You and Brianna are the same, bunch of common whores" he said as he spat my blood out choking suddenly, Kol never had that reaction when he bit me before? Why is my blood causing him to throw up?

"I need your blood" he managed to say

"Go to hell" I responded he grip a stake and rammed it through my body causing me to scream out "That is just a warning love" he whispered as he kissed me.

**Kol**

Where the hell is she? I wondered going through all the woods but I couldn't find her, I suddenly smelt blood, the hunger in me got the better of me as I run towards the smell I was shocked to see Evelyn lying there with a stick near her heart I quickly speed over to her panicking that she was dead as I listen I could hear a faint heartbeat as I bit into my hand I quickly shoved it in her mouth and took the stick out. I picked her up and carried her to the house I kept listening for her heartbeat I was so relieved to hear it go louder and stronger. I put her on the bed and stayed all night with her not even managing to sleep I was so scared the moment I close my eyes she would leave me.

All night I stayed up and she didn't even open her eyes once, I sigh in frustration Clara comes in with her sister Ava about two times along with Olivia, Elijah. Why wasn't she waking up, my blood healed her wound but yet she isn't waking up? I yelled in anger I would kill whoever did this. I walked downstairs to grab some blood as I drunk it I heard something coming from my room, I quickly speed off to my room to see someone next to her bed, she turned and looked at me I was shocked to see Evelyn looking at me but it wasn't Evelyn, it was Brianna.

"He bit her" said Brianna as I walked towards her slowly she smile "You are so much like Marco"

"Are you Brianna" I asked I needed to know just in case

"Yes, poor dear but at least he is weaker now" said Brianna

"Who is weaker" I asked

"Silas, I was a witch two thousand years ago once Silas turned he had a habit of using my blood, I did a spell to make sure that every time he bit me he felt weak after doing so" said Brianna I sat next to Evelyn touching her cheek

"I bit her and I didn't feel weak" I said confused

"You love her though, the spell only affect those who cause great danger to them. Her sister has the same blood as well; I can't believe poor Ava fell for that nasty man. At least when she returned for good she will realise that Nathaniel is the one for her just like Evelyn and you" sing Brianna she seemed so happy peaceful

"What happened? how did you died?" I asked her

"Silas killed me and Marco out of revenge but we found each other on the other side. I was in peace till today, I always worried about the next woman who look like me and now I know why, poor dear Evelyn" she whispered "Bit into my hand will you, it won't cause any effect to you" she asked as I looked at her confused

"My blood can heal her, I need to save her" as soon as she said save her, I bit into her hand and she poured her blood into four bottles "She only needs a bit" whispered Brianna before she disappeared. As I poured some of the blood down her mouth she coughed almost in a choking state when she looked at me and she backed away like she was scared me.

"Please leave me alone" she cried

"Hey it is me, what is wrong" I asked as I picked her up and I put her on my lap

"No your Silas please leave us alone" Silas pretended to be me that how he got to her, I grit my teeth in anger.

"Do you remember when I said I love you and I won't let anything happen to you well it is true" I said she looked at me and crushed me in a hug "It really you" she whispered into my neck.

"It is really me" I said I couldn't lose her not now not ever.

After the morning from hell, I walked into the garden and saw Clara was sitting next to Ava and Olivia as they looked at me, Ava quickly run towards me wrapping her tiny arms around me "I was so worried" she said when she slapped my hands "Never do that again do you understand me" she said as she hugged me again.

"Well it is not like I woke up yesterday and thought hey I got an idea, I want to be attack by Silas" I said she smirked but rolled her eyes and whispered in my ear "Me and Nate are together now" I giggled

"You were always in love with him weren't you" I asked I only knew Ava loved him but I was always unsure whether Nate loved her.

"I never stopped I was angry at first when I got back and I said some things that was pretty nasty I even made him cry but I love him Eve, I really do" she said as she took me and sat me beside Clara who nudged me while smirking at Olivia.

"So you can keep four witches and two supernatural" Clara asked

"Yes why" I answered sitting on the meadow

"I know who you can send back" Clara smiled at me as I looked at her in amusement

"Go on tell me" Olivia said as she nudged her as they was sat next to each other while I looked at my twin sister who smile at me

"You can send Tatia and Katherine back problem solved" I grinned to Ava as I looked behind me I saw Kol watching us, he smirked at what Clara said as I got up I walked barefoot to him. He took me in his arms and wrapped his hands around my stomach

"Did you hear that" I asked him

"Yes but I couldn't agree more, what is going to happened now with the choosing? Does Ava count as one of the four or will it make the different that Nathaniel is her soul mate" asked Kol as I looked at him truth to be told I had no idea.

"I am going back inside, enjoy your time with Ava" he said kissing my cheek

"Hey wait what is wrong" I asked I felt him being weird with me all day since what happened

"Silas wants you Evelyn, he couldn't have Brianna so he wants you" he whispered I looked up at him and pulled my face towards his

"But the only person I want is you idiot" I said he grinned at my lovely insult

"How much do you want me" he whispered as he kissed my neck I bit my lip trying not to moan

"I always want you" I manage to say

"Maybe we finish this off later" he said slapping my ass making me scream out loud but also in pleasure.

Clara

God Tatia is doing my bloody head in and worst of all, Nik is actually following her around like a lost freaking puppy did he forget we slept together already, Elijah hasn't left Olivia side all week which was sweet unlike Nik, he hasn't really spoken to me much since Tatia come back. Katherine I don't mind so much even though she is annoying but Tatia I want her gone.

As the girls went back in the house I grabbed one of the sun loungers anyone swear this end of the world crap would actually make me care but it doesn't. As I looked around I saw Conner he was quite handsome short blonde hair with dark green eyes talk about sex on legs "Can I sit with you" he asked me sit with me or sit on me I don't mind.

"Sure" I said as he pulled his chair near mine

"The end of the world is happening and we are sunbathing" said Conner who looked amused by this as I looked to the window I saw Nik was watching us, maybe I can have some fun.

"Is it me or is it really hot" I said as I purposely took off my clothes leaving me in my two piece swimwear set which were blood red, it was sexy even I thought so.

"It is now" whispered Conner I smirked in my success as I looked to the window I saw Nik was looking at me but I quickly sat back down

"So Conner are you single?" I said flirting shamelessly

"I am unless you want to change that" said Conner who winked at me

"No mate she doesn't considering she is mine, nice outfit love" said Nik who sat beside me I couldn't believe the way he comes out here and call me his.

"I better be going" muttered Conner

"Good idea mate you don't want to end up dead again" I looked at him in shock

"Conner ignore him over here, don't be so damn rude" I hissed at him he rolled his damn annoying eyes at me

"You are being rude love taking your clothes off with some poor innocent boy who just come back from the dead" I stared at him trying not to hit him like I wanted to

"I was hot so I took some clothes off big deal you weren't complaining when you saw me naked" I muttered I saw a cheeky grin

"Inside now" said Nik who suddenly change his personality he was angry now

"Excuse me" I hissed he grabbed me by the hand and speed us off to his room, he pushed me onto the bed as I looked at him he removed his clothes, he kissed my neck I moaned as I felt him biting into my neck as I then pushed him off I bit into his own neck causing him to moan, as we looked at each other he smirked at me before whispering in my ear "Mine".

**Nathaniel **

I sat down on the bed reading some god awful rubbish that was given to me by Evelyn, as I continue to read it out of boredom I heard little footsteps coming towards my room I then saw my door creeping open slowly it was Ava.

"Hey you busy" she asked me I still felt guilty about the whole thing, the pain she must have felt watching me with them women must have been unbearable.

"No why" I said she smile and went around the other side of my bed and sat down.

"Bit bored" she muttered, I closed my book and looked at her she was truly beautiful, I might have slept with them women but I never loved any of them like I do with Ava.

"Why don't you do something then" I said

"Nothing to do, no shops for miles, I can leave if I am bothering you" she said her eyes seem watery

"No you are not bothering me" why don't I think before I speak.

"You sure I can go, I don't want to bother you" she was panicking now I could tell

"Stay, come here" I said as I opened my hands hoping she would realise I wanted her to hug me as she moved down the bed she put her one hand on my stomach and the other beside her, she snuggled up close to me. I always wanted this, this is what I use to dream off when I was sixteen her being in my arms, I can still remember when I notice her for the first time she was always beautiful there was no denying that but one day she run into class late her bright blue eyes seemed so scared like she would get told off while her blonde hair flew as the winds hit it. She reminded me of a goddess maybe Diana.

"What is the other side like" I found myself asking her

"Boring there is nothing to do but watch love ones, sometimes if you did something wrong they would punish you. Whenever I spoke ill of someone they made me watch you with other women, Qetsiyah tried to stop them though" she said

"You met Qetsiyah" I asked she was a legend in our world, the witch who fought Silas and won.

"Yes she is really nice, she was best friends with Brianna and Alison" she said as she pushed herself closer towards me

"What happened with Alison once Brianna died" I asked

"Have no idea never asked her; it was kind of a touché subject"

"Who did you speak ill off, what did you do to make them punish you?" I asked

"When Evelyn met Kol, Ester was furious that a witch would fall for a vampire she tried everything to break them apart even tried to manipulate Bonnie Bennett when they returned to Mystic Falls, I didn't approve and I called her a wicked old witch anyway she didn't take it well, she made me watch you bed five women even manipulate it to the point where you said you loved one of them" I looked at her and felt sick, I would never say them three special words to anyone but her.

"You are the only one who I would say that too"

**Next on Falling in love with her**

**Clara**

"I don't like you talking to him Clara" as I looked to Klaus I was furious how dare, he tell me who to talk to

"I do what I want" I said furious

"Clara you was flirting with him" does Tatia sring to my mind _Oh Nik your so strong, Oh Nik _I always love you. It was always you Nik blah blah blah.

"Tatia was flirting with you love" I said purposely using his pet name for Caroline

"Tatia mean nothing to me how many times do I have to keep saying it" he actually just rolled his eyes at me.

"Conner mean nothing to me I mean he is hot but apart for that nope nothing" I said

"You do my head in sometimes, you drive me crazy" good it nice to know I have that effect on you

**Review if you want :)**


	21. Numbness

**Hey guys and I can I say a big thanks to those who review my story I am having so much fun writing it anyway I decided to not include the last sneak peek I put in as I felt it didn't go well with my story. Enjoy and Review :) and dont hate me :) **

**Chapter Twenty-One – Numbness **

**Clara**

I was walking through the grounds of Kol mansion with Evelyn and Elijah, both have them had so much in common well maybe it is their love for her best friend and his brother. Kol and Ava were talking to Nathaniel about the other side and how the witches didn't approve of Kol and Evelyn relationship for a long time till they realised he loved her.

"So are you taking Olivia anywhere nice today" asked Evelyn to Elijah

"Only to the local beach she seem better since everyone has come back, she is spending time with her parents and brother right now actually" said Elijah who looked behind and called Kol over.

"Right we going out my beautiful princess" said Kol who grabbed Evelyn and kissed her which make her giggle, I wish I could have that.

"Where we going" she asked excited

"For a family meal with your family and my dear friend Nathaniel is coming for extra support isn't that right mate" said Kol who patted Nate like a dog

"Yes we are so excited" muttered Nate as they all walked off just leaving me and Elijah as we walked to the house, Elijah stop me "Are you okay" he asked concerned

"Yeah why" I asked

"My brother he isn't the most sensitive person in the world I am well aware of that Clara but I worry for you especially now that Tatia is back, he was once madly in love with her and I thought he was going the same way with you but I can't help but notice that you two have somewhat hit a standstill" good old Elijah as we carried on walking we was approached by Olivia who seem much brighter these days

"Thank god you are back I would have killed Tatia, she is so annoying" Olivia said as she grip Elijah in a hug

"Well we better go before you end up pulling that lovely hair out" said Elijah as they said goodbye to me, I walked into the mansion to find Nik and Tatia on the sofa he was reading something and she was watching him. This scene made me feel sick looking at him, the perfect little couple while I am left on the outside looking in.

I saw Conner at the top of the stairs he was carrying something as I walked up he dropped one of the glasses but I caught it with ease "Careful" I said laughing he looked at me and pulled the most handsome smirk I ever seen.

"Thank you, sometimes I forget that I only have two pairs of hands" muttered Conner as he continue to walk upstairs with the tray of food he bought up with him

"I didn't even drop a bit of your coke" I said proud

"That is because you are awesome my darling" as we went to his room I put his drink down on the table and looked outside his window, why is his view better than mine? All I got was trees yet he got the sea not fair.

"Beautiful isn't it, water is my element so I think Evelyn asked Kol if I could have the view of the water" it was truly beautiful and I notice Evelyn always trying to please people I guess that is why she is love so much, I hope her family meal is going well I was so worried the other day when Silas attacked her.

"It truly is" I said flashing him a smile

"Can I ask you something" as I looked at him I nodded "Why are you with Klaus? You are both so different and truthfully I don't think he deserve you. I mean look at you Clara you are beautiful, kind and everything a man like him should desire but all he does is take advantage " I was shocked by his outburst of emotions and thoughts, since Nik has entered my life all I seen to be is unhappy maybe that kind of relationship should be left in the bin.

"I like him I guess but he seem so different when one of his ex's are around, I sometimes feel like he is comparing me to them does that make sense" I said sighing as I sat on the bed

"If you were mine I would never let you feel second best" I smiled at him truly smile, I wish sometimes that I could have fallen for a guy like him but it would never work now I guess I am hybrid and he is a ghost/warlock.

"I'm a monster Conner, I'm the worst kind yes I hasn't killed anyone but I knock the balance of nature off the chart by being part werewolf and part vampire" I was praying that he hasn't fallen for me.

"You not a monster and if you were I wouldn't care, I like you for you Clara even when you don't like yourself. You are special and kind, sweet if I was back to being a warlock and I had the option of being with someone I would choose you every single time" Conner sat next to me and moved some of my hair from my eyes as I looked at him, I saw his eyes linger on my lips as he slowly closed the gap between us I felt him pushing his lips on mine as I closed my eyes I let my heart run over my mind. As we kissed I felt him pushing me into the bed I moaned as I felt him lean over me "Well isn't this sweet" as I looked towards the annoying voice I saw Tatia and Nik, he had tears in his eyes.

As I gently got off the bed I shot away from the mansion and walked towards the pond that I found the other day, I couldn't believe I had just kissed Conner and worst I would have slept with him if we wasn't interrupted all because I wanted to hurt Nik well job well done. I sat by the pond and stared at the different fishes as I put my hand on one the flowers that was in the pond I saw a white and yellow butterfly go on my hand as I moved my hand gently up I stroke the butterfly.

"Can't believe you would do that to me" as I turned around quickly I saw Nik, his face was full of rage

"I didn't do anything wrong" I muttered

"You was kissing another man Clara how can you think that is not wrong" I stared at him in shock, yes it was wrong but we wasn't together so why is he getting all annoyed with me, Conner showed me today more affection then he had showed me in the last four months of us being friends and then lovers.

"Why is it one rule for me and one rule for you" I asked

"And what is that supposed to me" he growled

"You can flirt with whoever you want and yet you get annoyed me when I simply talk to someone, I kissed Conner because I like him Nik, he has been more kind to me then you have ever been and you think just because we slept together twice you have a right over me. This isn't how it works, all week you have been ignoring me since Tatia has come back and you wonder why I crave attention, maybe it is because you not giving me any" he grabbed my head and pulled it under the pond, I struggled as he slowly let go off me I hit him across the face

"And this is why we can't have a normal relationship, you answer to everything is punishment and hurting me maybe just maybe I finally had enough of you hurting me. I can't do this anymore, I was falling in love with you Nik but I finally realised something I fell for Nik not for Klaus. I will be sticking around to protect my friends but as far as I am concerned there is no us anymore unless you change the way you behave" as I walked away for him I stop and looked at him "I'm sorry that I hurt you when I kissed Conner but remember something you hurt me more times than I have ever hurt you"

"I gave everything up for you" he whispered as I turned around once more I walked up to him

"That is the thing Nik you didn't have to give anything up, you wouldn't and I haven't once asked you to change your personality for me but yet you seem to have this urge in you to make me miserable I don't know if you do it by accident or not" he needs to understand that he might not do it on purpose but it still hurt, is it wrong that I want to be the first choice like Conner said.

"I'm going out and I don't know when I will be back" he said storming off as I went in the mansion I walked past Elijah who looked shocked to see my hair wet he looked towards the weather and looked at me in confusion

"Your brother found me kissing Conner and decided to drown me as punishment" I muttered before walking off all I heard was "Oh okay sound like him".

As I put the shower on I felt a person behind me as I turned around I saw Tatia, her hair was long and straight very much like Elena, she was wearing a mid-length green dress she was smirking at me like she knew something I didn't, I think I may prefer Katherine and Elena over this one.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"It Cara right?" she asked in a snobby tone

"Clara" I said correcting her

"Pretty name, I guess you are with Nik now" she said I glared at her and was wondering where she was going, we wasn't exclusive or anything and I doubt we will be now after I kissed Conner.

"Depend on the time of the day" I said

"Well last night we slept together, Nik didn't want us to tell you because he believe you are damaged and that you can snap like a twig but I think it is unfair to string you along" how generous of you

"I don't believe you" I said

"He has a triangle on his right shoulder blade along with four large scars given from his father for his punishment for loving me, he loves me Clara he always have that why he could never love or feel anything for Katherine or Elena, it will always be ME" she said I looked towards the mirror and looking at the both of us, comparing the two of us I don't really stand out much.

"I know you watch people from the other side and that how you knew about the triangle and you was there when he got the scars" I said

"All night he moan my name, ah Tatia. It was a beautiful sound and I loved it" I started to feel jealous, he never come to bed last night so it was possible that he did betray me and then have the nerve to have a go at me.

"Want to know a little secret" she asked

"If you want to tell me" I spat

"I have always loved Elijah but you see he has moved on from me and I tried to get in-between him and Olivia but he told me he loved her now not me but then one day last week I saw Nik really looking at me, his eyes lingered over my body like it did all them years ago and I knew he was back in my trap" she is really evil why couldn't Nik be like Elijah, no wonder I felt so insecure earlier and now I know why, he slept with her.

"Go away Tatia" I hissed

"Hit a nerve I see but no worry, you are pretty you meet someone new" I grabbed her by the hair and chucked her out of the bathroom.

As I had a shower I quickly got dress and walked into my room, put my hair dryer in and started to dry my hair when it turned off as I looked at it, I kept pressing the button what the hell I muttered as I turned around I saw Nik holding onto my plug in his hand.

"What are you doing" I asked him

"Just to let you know me and Tatia going on a date so I have no use for you anymore, you can stay here for as long as you want but once Silas is gone so are you" he said as I looked at him I felt like I wanted to cry

"Why are you going on a date with her for? Nik she used you before she do it again" I said trying to keep my control on my temper

"Because I love her always and forever, I mean we were fun to begin with but lets get serious it wouldn't have worked look at you and then look at me. You were my little obsession for a while but we all know obsessions always end one way or another, I mean the sex wasn't even that great you could kind of tell you was damaged if you know what I mean" I felt complete numbness in me, like the life has been sucked dry from me, as I closed my eyes I heard him chucking his assaults at me with words "Aw look she is going to cry aww poor baby Clara" he whispered as he knee down I looked up at him and I began to cry "Truly pathetic" he muttered before walking off.

"Did you sleep with her" I managed to ask out he looked at me with surprise

"How did you know about that" he asked

"She told me, how dare you have a go at me for kissing Conner when you fucked someone else behind my back. What happened to I want to give us a try Clara" I screamed

"Well you know what it felt good being with someone who actually know what they are doing" he said

"So now you saying that I don't know how to have sex you wasn't saying that when you screamed my name through the night, get out you are nothing more than a little pathetic prick" I said as I turned away from him.

I cried for what it seemed to be most of the day in the same spot he left me in, every emotions came back to me love, hate and anger. I remember Hayley saying once "Vampire can turn their emotions off" as I closed my eyes once more, I felt something click. All the pain, anger, hate I felt for him went, gone I felt emotionless better in fact. I felt alive.

**Evelyn**

Well today the lunch went well my parents and brothers really like Kol I was so relieved as I walked back into the mansion I was surprised to see Clara dancing on the table in her underwear with four other men and two women as I looked to Kol I notice he was staring at her eyes.

"Oh look you both back thank god I was so bored" she said before I knew what was happening she kissed Kol, I couldn't believe my eyes Kol quickly pushed her off him. I run upstairs and cried, how could she do that to me I thought she was my friend.

"Evelyn" I looked to the door and saw Kol, he walked over to me and sat beside me

"She didn't mean to do that, she turned her emotions off" I glanced to the door and saw a smirking Clara

"He kisses so much better than Klaus, I wonder how Elijah kisses I might try him out" she said before walking off slamming the door behind her, I looked at him in amazement.

"Did you enjoy the kiss" I asked him

"Nah she wasn't you" he said as he picked me up from my spot and threw me completely on the bed I smile as he kissed my neckline and slowly moved down

"Wait we can't do this, we must help her" I said but Kol held me smirking

"How about this for an idea? We will kiss for like say five seconds and if by three seconds our clothes are off we stay here and make love" he whispered into my ear causing me to shiver

"Or we could just make love" I said as he grip my hands over my head while kissing my lips.

**Klaus**

Maybe I went too far with Clara, I know I fucked up big time when I said about her being damaged but right now I don't care. I am on a date with Tatia, she is flirting with me like anything but I still couldn't get the way she looked at me out of my head, I heard my phone going off and saw Kol ringing me as I picked it up.

"Kol I am on a date" I said looking at Tatia smiling

"So this is why your girlfriend turned her emotions off, did you know she kissed me right in front of Evelyn? Then compared us saying I was the better kisser oh don't forget her snogging Finn, yes she went to him as well. Now I believe she is waiting for Elijah, her words and I quote so far I am the best kisser. You better get here now Nik because if she upset Evelyn one more time you will have me to deal with? By the way what the HELL ARE YOU DOING ON A DATE WITH TATIA" said Kol who sounded furious

"She is getting around the family then" I muttered into the phone

"You did this to her, you always do this you push people too far and you wonder why they break so easy. That girl was bloody in love with you Nik but you couldn't see it through your own blindness and selfishness hope you happy brother you ruined another person life" said Kol as he hung up the phone on me.

"We better go home love, seemed that the lovely Clara have turned her emotions off and now I need to turn them back on" I said as I helped put her coat on.

As we got home after Tatia bitching about her all the way home, I was relieved to be home as I walked in I saw Clara she seemed normal enough she was reading a book, as I took a closer view I realised it was my bloody journal

"Dear Diary today I have met someone her name is Clara she is beautiful, bright and loving" Clara said reading my journal and then she snapped it close "Oh you forgot to say I was damaged goods in that reference of me"

She walked over to Tatia and smile sweetly at her before snapping her neck I looked at her shock "Bloody hell that felt goods" she said as she dropped Tatia body on the floor, I looked to see Elijah and Kol looking at me in shock while Olivia seemed to have a big grin on her even Evelyn seemed to smile guess she forgiven her already.

"Once she wake you will say sorry" I demanded she looked at me and nearly fell to the floor laughing as she got up still giggling

"Yes dad once she wake up I will say sorry because I am a bad bad girl" she muttered "Oh hello Elijah" said Clara before she had chance to step in, Kol quickly stood in her way "Sort her out" said Evelyn

"What is going on" asked Elijah

"He said I was damaged goods and he tried to killed me earlier again and I found out he fucked Tatia, I am bored I think I am going to go out for a bit" Clara said

"You are not" I hissed she walked up to me and smirked "Stop telling me what to do" she said before breaking my neck.

Next on Falling in love with her

**Elijah**

"How could you be so heartless towards her Niklaus and especially going on a date with Tatia then bragging about it to her, it is no wonder she broke your neck twice in one day" I said furious "And the worst thing now is that once she turned her emotions on she will never want to be with you"

**So Clara has turned her emotions off, I kind of had to go off track considering my original plan was for her to get pregnant so I decided to use this for storyline for the next two chapters then you will see a game changer so stay tune and review :) **


	22. Lack of Emotions

**Chapter twenty two – lack of emotions **

**Clara**

I got changed into a dark navy blue dress that showed all my curves as well it makes my boobs look massive, I smirked as I looked in the mirror as I put some white heels on I ended up going to the nightclub by myself which I didn't mind as I find my company better than most people.

As I went to the bar I ordered a glass of bourbon, I have no idea how far this town was from the mansion but I didn't care one bit, I didn't care about anything anymore. As my drink come I drank a bit and hated it, I don't understand why would anybody would want to drink that crap "Change of plan, I am hungry and you do just fine" I said compelling a stranger as I grabbed him outside I rubbed my body on his which caused him to get a reaction.

"Oops someone is excited never mind that be gone soon" I whispered in his ear before kissing his neck not long after I bit into him I moaned as I felt the blood dripping down my throat, tasted good too once I sucked up all his blood I let him fall to the ground I listen for a heartbeat and couldn't hear one "oops" I said as I kicked the dead body out of the way.

"You made quite a mess" as I turned around I saw Marcel

"Oops I am sorry" I muttered before laughing

"Someone turned their emotions off" Marcel said before brushing his lips on mine

"And that would be me but shh" I whispered as I ripped his shirt off his back he looked at me and smirked before picking my legs up and wrapping them around his waist "Get down Clara" as we separated I saw Kol and Klaus, great the party police is here. As Marcel dropped me down I pouted why does he always have to ruin my fun?

"You suck" I hissed at Klaus who smirked at me

"Oh darling if you want to suck me let go somewhere private" said Klaus

"Oh darling you would be the last person I touch considering you have germs from all the people you slept with" I spat

"Would one of them germs be from you" he asked I growled at him but pushed past him purposely sliding my curves against his hipbone I swear I heard a moan but to be honest I couldn't really give a dam.

"She is so much fun mate" said Marcel I smirked as I twirled around

"You should see me in bed love, I am awesome" I said going back in the bar

I notice every guys eyes was on me, I was looking around for my next victim when I saw Conner he was on his own, I walked up to him and sat beside him.

"You look so sad what is wrong" I said

"A girl I like has turned her emotions off and it is killing me" who was he talking about? As I looked around the bar it clicked, he likes me.

"You should find yourself a nice witch girlfriend then you can have pretty children" I said rubbing his hair

"Or you could turn on your emotions and we can try and start a relationship together" I rolled my eyes

"I like me better this way" I said

"I prefer the sweet, kind Clara not the heartless and emotionless Clara"

"The old Clara was weak this Clara is so much fun" I said as I took some of his drink and drunk it, I suddenly felt really sick I run into the bathroom and threw up. As I flushed the toilet I walked over to the mirror and sighed, I looked rough. I heard a new noise as I looked around the toilet I could hear a heartbeat there wasn't no one there as I walked out I saw Nik and Kol was there but Evelyn has joined them, I rolled my eyes what a perfect little family outing as I walked over there, Nik looked at me.

"Have you decided to turn you emotions on yet love" he asked

"Nope but I have decided something" I said

"What is that" he asked

"I'm going to make your life hell" I muttered as I smirked before walking off, he grabbed my hand and put his other hand on my stomach as I stared at him I pushed him off me "Don't touch me" I spat before walking off.

**Klaus**

As Clara decided she would make my life hell I was pleased she managed to follow the Mystic Falls Gang in the plan to make my life hell. Nice to know the pattern continue as she walked off I saw something hit her stomach I quickly grabbed her and put my hand on her stomach, I could hear a heartbeat as I looked to Kol quickly he listened to it and nodded. As Clara stormed off I couldn't believe what I have just heard, a heartbeat from undead vampire slash werewolf, she was pregnant and I knew it was mine. As I went home I couldn't believe what I had uncovered, Clara was pregnant with my child. I felt so relieved happy almost till I realised what I put her thorough.

I called her damaged; I slept with someone else while we were together and mocked her about it. Everything I did come back to me once she realised she will get rid of it to hurt me, "Is it true brother, Is what Kol telling me true is Clara pregnant" as I looked to Elijah I sighed and run my hands through my hair

"It is very much true she doesn't realise yet I don't think" I said hopeful

"Once she does, especially with her emotions off there will be no baby. You pushed her too far with mocking her about your date with Tatia and you wonder why she went off to the deep end. You have been an idiot Niklaus and I never felt more ashamed of you, do you know how much me and Kol would love to have a child now that we met someone we truly love but we can't" Elijah said

"I'm not in the mood for this Elijah" I said before storming off.

**Next on Falling in love with her**

**Evelyn **

As I was talking to my twin sister and Olivia, I told them what Kol told me. Clara is pregnant and it is Klaus baby, they all are in shock especially Ava who claimed this was the first she heard of it, there has been no other cases seen like this when she was on the other side.

"And she is pregnant" asked Olivia

"Yes" I said worried

"She can't know though with her emotions off, she is capable of hurting her and the baby" I said

**So Clara is pregnant, I decided this may be the very thing that turns her emotions on. All her life she felt alone very much like Klaus and having someone in her life, would make her change all her views. Don't worry though Clara will not forgive Klaus just yet, he has been a real pig towards her. I will be updating the next chapter soon but I won't be able to upload much as I got my exams soon. Anyway I am sorry for that but once I finished with my exams I will update like crazy unless I am in work :) **

**Review if you want **


	23. Emotionless Till Now

Chapter Twenty-Three – Emotionless till now

**Evelyn **

As I was talking to my twin sister and Olivia, I told them what Kol told me. Clara is pregnant and it is Klaus baby, they was all in shock especially Ava who claimed this was the first she heard of it, there has been no other cases seen like this when she was on the other side.

"And she is pregnant" asked Olivia

"Yes" I said worried

"She can't know though with her emotions off, she is capable of hurting her and the baby" I said

"Evelyn is right I guess, I mean we don't want anyone to get hurt especially not an unborn baby" Ava said I smile at my twin sister; I missed her so much so glad she is back.

"Evelyn can we talk" asked Kol as I got up we walked into our bedroom as I closed the door, Kol picked me up chucking me on the bed "I thought you wanted to talk" I said as he kissed down from my neck I moaned he distracting me again "Kol" I managed to say again I swear he keep kissing me like that I will lose all control myself.

"No we didn't need to talk I just needed you" he whispered I smirked as he flipped us over I was on top of him I quickly took my top and bra off leaving me naked from the top up I felt him sucking and licking my nipples I moaned as he flipped us again as he was now on top, he took all of his clothes off leaving me with just my trousers on, he then removed them leaving me naked, he trailed kisses down my stomach _god why does this feel so good_ I thought as he massaged my breasts, I was slowly losing my self-control so I pushed him over so I could get on top, he looked at me in shock I wasn't stronger or faster but once I knew what I wanted, I would get it.

As I slide his cock inside me I moaned as I felt him go deep inside of me, we was both riding each other hard and fast I saw his fangs come out as I slowly went closer to him he flipped us over once again as I give him full view of my neck he pierced his fangs in my neck we both moaned as we both reached our orgasm.

"Did you enjoy your talk" I muttered into his stomach as I curled next to him

"Oh I loved it so much I think we should do it again, oh I thought you meant something else" said Kol who smirked as he kissed my forehead.

"You are so cheeky but adorable especially the way you pulled that smirk" I said

"I am not adorable I am a fierce predator" he said as he pouted slightly

"Of course you are baby, you are such a bad ass especially when you scare all the cats away" I muttered as I giggled he looked down at me as I looked up I could see a glint in his eyes I smile sweetly at him.

"You are lucky I like you " Muttered Kol

"Bitch please I am awesome" I said giggling which made Kol joined in.

"Someone is vain" I heard Kol saying

"I'm sorry I been reading the Kol Mikaelson handbook on vanity" I said

"Any good" he asked

"Bloody awesome especially the bit when we make love" I said grinning into his side

"Want to know something cheesy" he asked me I nodded "You are the first person that I have ever loved for a thousand years and I always wondered why I felt so alone, I had women in my life but none of them give me what you gave me, we might have amazing sex but when I look at you I know you are the one. You are the last person I think about before going to bed and the first person I think about when I wake up, when Silas attacked you all I kept thinking was that I wouldn't leave your side and once you woke I would never let you go. Wow I feel nervous" said Kol as I looked to him I saw him getting up as he walked over to the one of the draws and pulled something out as he walked over to me, I quickly put his t-shirt on which I thought looked adorable on me.

"I bought this for you the day after you got attack I just saw it and fell in love with it, it reminded me of you. I love you Evelyn Davis and I want to spend the rest our life's together whether you change into a vampire or stay a witch, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife" as I stared at him I felt myself getting happy tears as I stared at him I smiled.

"Yes" I managed to whispered he looked at me and smirked, he quickly got up and put the heart shape ring on my finger as I stared at it I felt myself getting all teary "A thousand years old and I have just found my true love" as I stared at the heart shape ring that was the most beautiful colour of blue I have ever seen I smile as I picked it up I looked and saw it was engraved _To the love of my life always and forever _as Kol put the ring on my finger I smiled as I saw his face light up.

"Always and forever" I whispered as he kissed me, it was truly a beautiful day. The best day of my life and I decided once this thing was over with Silas I want him to change me, I want to be with him forever.

"And to answer your question I want you to change me once this war is over with Silas, I want to be in your bloodline I love you Kol" I said.

**Olivia **

As Elijah run into the room he was super excited, he quickly pick me up and twirled me around the room "Guess who is getting married" he said all excited super adorable

"Who?" I asked

"Evelyn and KOL" he said picking me up, wow he was really excited "Guess who is going to be best man" he asked as he finally put me down.

"You" I asked

"Me" he said kissing me not before picking me up bridal style and shooting off upstairs as he quickly went through the door he captured my lips with his own, I moaned as I felt him then leaving my neck and attacking my neck with his lips as he pushed me into the covers I quickly pulled his suit off while he tore my crèam dress straight off.

As we kissed each other I felt his finger go inside of me as I moaned, he removed his finger and I felt him pushing himself in me. I moaned as we went faster and faster, I loved it and I didn't care how rough we were going.

**Clara **

I sat on the bed looking at Nik I smirked as I laid beside him, as I closed my eyes I entered his head.

"_I miss you Clara" he said before kissing my lips as I slowly laid down I felt him getting excited I moaned opening my mouth for him to continue when I heard someone calling in as I turned to the direction of the door I saw two little children, a little blonde boy with green eyes and a little girl with bright red hair and blue eyes, they were adorable._

"_Mommy, Daddy wake up we going to the zoo today" screamed the little girl I looked around the room who was their mommy and daddy_

"_Daddy wake up" said the little boy_

"_Come on Henrik be a good boy now" said Nik as I looked to the little boy, I remembered Nik saying he had a little brother call Henrik _

"_Please daddy" begged the little girl who looked at me and looked so sad "Tell him off mommy" I looked at her in shock, I am not her mother._

"_Calm down Amelia, your mother hasn't long woken up" said Nik _

"_But daddy we are only three" said Henrik I smiled at the cheekiness of him _

"_Mommy, daddy was telling us about the time when you discovered you was pregnant with us when you had your emotions off but daddy took you and you had a scan, you cried when you found out you was pregnant with us" said Amelia who hugged me with her tiny little fingers._

I quickly woke up and shot from the bed into the wall, shit I woke him up as Nik looked at me he shot over me and pinned me against the wall "How much did you see" he screamed I smirked

"All of it, but guess what I can't get pregnant when I was human or when I am an hybrid" I said skipping off

"What do you mean that you couldn't get pregnant when you was human" he said as he pressed me on the bed

"I am so damaged I found out I was beaten so bad I would never be able to have children's" I said

"How does that make you feel" asked Nik

"Well doctor Nik, I feel great" I said as I pressed my head down on the covers and laughed, as I closed my eyes I heard a heartbeat again.

"What the hell" I whispered as I slowly closed my eyes I saw the two little children again

_"Mommy look I can turn into a puppy like daddy" said Henrik _

_"I'm a witch mommy look" said Amelia who pointed to the sky and chanted something, give me snow she said within seconds snow appeared, I looked at the two little three years old and I realised they were twins. _

"Your pregnant Clara" said Nik

**Next on Falling in love with her**

**Clara **

"We need a scan done to confirm you are pregnant Clara" said Nik I looked at him and rolled my eyes

"Whatever" I spat walking away from him.

**There will be a link to a picture of Evelyn engagment ring on my page :) **

**Review if you want :)**


	24. I love the way you lie

**Hello my darlings, I am updating this before I go to work so anyway just a big thanks to people who viewed my page I got over 5,000 views and also a big thanks to those to comment it really makes my day. Kol is back on Thursday :D so excited but also sad as I know this might be the last time we see him, I hope he can come back to life. Anyway enjoy **** all Clara in this chapter, it took a lot of time to write due to the upset Klaus has caused her over the past couple months. Oh I decided I will be putting a poll up and you can decided the sex of the baby and even the names of Klaus and Clara, if you want help name the two brats ;) review and tell me only joking about the brats bit though ****. Sorry for the wrong update earlier xx**

**Song for this chapter: Rihanna and Eminem - love the way you lie**

**Chapter Twenty – Four – I love the way you lie **

**Clara**

"You're pregnant" as I stared at Nik, I laughed and walked off how dare he try and turn my emotions on. Vampires can't reproduce every idiot know that, as I walked into the kitchen he chuck me something as I opened the paper bag it was a test "Really" I asked

"Just do it" said Nik I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to the bathroom where I look at the box information and followed the instruction. As I looked at the box it said two lines mean yes and one line means no, as I waited for ten minutes I picked the kit up and saw two lines "No" I whispered as I quickly got the second test out that become positive as well.

I walked outside and saw Nik he was staring at me "I'm pregnant" I whispered he quickly embrace me in a hug but I pushed him away "Don't touch me; this doesn't change anything I feel nothing for you and this baby will be raised by me alone. You will probably mess his or hers life up anyway just like you done to mine. You can see it of course what rights I have got to stop you seeing it but it will change nothing between us, especially finding out you had cheated on me when I was pregnant low blow" I said storming into the bedroom and slamming the door as I sat on the bed I heard Nik explode in.

"You have no right to call me out on cheating when you kissed Conner" shouted Nik as I got off my bed I walked to him "And you have no right saying I cheated when you did far worst, you slept with Tatia knowing I was in love with you and you broke my heart knowing I was in love with you" I said so calmly

"We wasn't together" he said

"Well if we wasn't together then I guess neither of us cheated and I also guess that I don't want anything to do with you, you ruined my life once I am not going to let you hurt my baby" I said I felt something warm enter into my stomach, I felt some emotions coming back "Just go back to Caroline or Tatia, you will always love them more than me and I said once before I don't want to be second best and I meant every word of it. I just can't believe what an idiot I have been, I mean serious just look at me a dead hybrid who is now pregnant" truly pathetic I am

"Did you enjoy it Nik, did you enjoy sleeping with Tatia was it everything you imagine or was it better? I am just curious that all" I said I felt myself getting hurt all over again, as I closed my eyes I saw the two little children with me and Nik as one big happy family but that isn't me, it was just a fairy-tale. The one where I got the man and I got the children, every fairy-tale must die sooner or later. As I opened my eyes I felt a tear roll down my face, why do I always get hurt? I can't deal with this anymore as I sink to the floor every emotion I felt comes back, I killed someone. I am a monster as I cried I felt someone picking me up as I looked up it was Evelyn, she carried me over to the bed and laid beside me as I cried on her shoulder she smoothed my hair telling me it be fine.

"I killed someone, oh my god I kissed Kol I am sorry" I cried as she wrapped her hands around me I saw an engagement ring on her finger, she was truly getting her happy ending while I got nothing.

"You didn't mean to" she whispered "focus you're mind on something Clara anything"

As I closed my eyes I focus on my unborn baby, the way I would love it and never hurt it. She would never be hurt, she would be love. I will be her mother, best friend her everything. I felt Evelyn getting off the bed and Nik sat next to me he removed my hair from my eyes "I miss you so much" said Nik as he kissed me

"Get off me" I said pushing him off me

"Stop rejecting me Clara" screamed Nik

"How dare you? You cheated on me and you broke me, you hate me and I am damaged remember you saying that to me" I shouted

"I will keep saying I am sorry but what does it matter if you won't give us a chance" I slapped him across the face

"You don't deserve a chance; you don't deserve anything from me, it is your fault I turned my emotions off and it is your fault that I AM PREGNANT" I screamed

"Grow up Clara" he said before walking away from me

"I wish this baby wasn't yours" I whispered as I turned away from him, I wish it was Conner or someone decent not Klaus the big bad not Nik the one I fell in love with. The sweet kind man I deserve not the man who thinks it is okay to cheat on me, why couldn't I have what Evelyn and Olivia have? I bet Kol and Elijah would never cheat and I bet they will always love them.

"You don't mean that" I heard his voice break half way through his sentence as I turned around his face was red from his tears but yet I felt no compassion for him.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong but I know one thing for sure. I will not forgive you straight away, I can't it hurts too much knowing you would betray me the moment my back is turned, I didn't deserve to be cheated on I did nothing wrong but yet I feel like I am being punished" I whispered the last bit

"You're right you didn't do anything wrong, I was a fool Clara I thought that maybe Tatia still loved me like I once loved her, I thought maybe me and her could have gone back to the way we use to be before everything got messed up" so it was true I am second best, me and my baby will always be second best.

"You thought she might have still loved you? What about the idiot in our room who loved you Nik or did you forget about me once again? Answer me that did you honestly think you could go back to the past and moved forward, I don't understand why you would want to love someone like her when I was waiting for you" I said to him

"Because I never deserved you Clara, you could have always done better than me" damn right I can

"I never once said you could do better, I never once tried to make you jealous only when I sense something wasn't right, we fought so hard to be together and I thought we was getting somewhere I honestly did but seeing and hearing all the horrible stuff you done with her, with that slut it tear me apart knowing that I would have never been good enough for you. You will always be wondering if you can do better than me, I don't believe you cared for me Nik, all I was to you was an obsession just like Tatia and just like Caroline" I said not breaking eye contact with him

"I honestly did love you" he whispered I looked down at the floor

"I love the way you lie" I said before he left leaving me all on my own

**Next on Falling in love with you**

**Olivia **

I was looking through mine and Evelyn old books and I found a spell, the spell was to make vampires have immortal children with humans and other supernatural creatures, Elijah said he wanted to have children with me I heard him telling Klaus, maybe for once he will get his wish because he truly deserve to be happy. I love him and I will do everything in my power to make him happy even if it means once I give birth I might die but he can change me but we need to get rid of Silas first.

**Review if you want ;)**


	25. You will forget the spell

**Hey **** I am so sorry it took me upload this, been busy with uni but I'm finished for the summer now so I can upload more. **

**Chapter Twenty- Five – You will forget the spell **

**Evelyn **

I sat on mine and Kol bed reading about a cheesy book on love, I laughed as I turned the page over "What so funny" asked Ava who sat next to me "This book, it honestly stupid it about star-crossed lovers, she died and the guy moved on. It honestly stupid" I said as I look to Ava she seemed upset.

"Hey what is wrong" I asked

"It just reminds me of Nate and I a bit that all" she said I mentally slapped myself

"I'm sorry Ava I didn't think" I said "How are you two now?"

"We fine, it just I still think we have a lot to recover on and I am scared that we won't be able to do that in time especially if I have to go back to the other side and the thought of him being with someone else gets to me, I know it sound selfish but I don't want him to move on because I know I would never be able to, I would always love him because he is my first true love and seeing him with Jean tore me to bits" wow that was a lot to take in, he had a right to move on yes but I can't help but agree it would tear me apart if Kol moved on from me so quick especially two months are awfully quick in my opinion.

"I don't think he moved on really though did he Ava? He always thought about it he said that to you didn't he, he is really trying to make things right but how can he if you keep reminding him of the mess he made, he was grieving for you and yes he didn't go around it the right way but people react different ways and what if you didn't come back Ava, would you want him to be sad and alone forever?" I asked softly, her blue eyes looked up at me and I knew she was taking what I was saying into account but I also knew she was sensitive.

"I would never want him to be alone" I smile at her short answer

"Well there is a start" I said

"What would you have done if it was Kol though" I sigh knowing this would hurt her a bit; I didn't want to hurt her on purpose.

"I would let him move on; I would never want him to be alone especially as he can never die. It be unfair of me to expect him to stay almost a virgin" I said laughing which she joined in

"Maybe it was selfish of me a bit" she admitted

"No Ava it wasn't in a sense, you have always been in love with him and even with Warren you were truly never happy but now you have a chance of happiness so stop talking to me, go and get him, write him a poem about your feeling anything even a damn song do a Taylor Swift" I said laughing, her little face lit up

"Oh maybe I should a write song … _I was dead,dead,dead and you moved on, on , on" _I rolled my eyes

"Or you could sing _I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do because you making me crazyyy"_ we both laughed

"Or you could just go and talk to me" as we turned the direction of the door we saw an amused Kol and Nate staring at us

"Oh I got a good song _I love my mirror, mirror of good looks" _said Kol

"No need to write a song about your vainness sweetheart" I said mocking him as Kol sat beside me and pushed me into the covers gently teasing me

"Come on Nate" said Ava who grabbed him by the hand and locked the door before him.

"Is she okay" my darling fiancée asked me, oh I love saying that brilliant word **fiancée **

"Think so but she asked me what would I have done if I was her, I said I would want you to move on and be happy" I said as I put my head on his lap

"I wouldn't be happy if you weren't here and I wouldn't move on, you only meet someone you truly love once and once that person is gone how can you truly move on" I stared up at him and smirked

"When did you turn into such a softy" I asked

"I don't know maybe I go back to my womanizer ways" he smirked down at me

"You would die two deaths if you do, I like the soft Kol who kisses my head at night" I said as I sat up on the bed "I like the cute Kol, who kisses by nose and I like the kinky and sexy Kol who make me horny as hell, I like the protective Kol who looked after me when Silas attacked me and most importantly I like the Kol who makes me feel at whole with myself" I said as I kissed him

"So what your favourite part of Kol then" he said smirking, I could tell by his eyes he felt turned on

"The one where we naked and you making love to me" I said

**Olivia **

I was looking through mine and Evelyn old books and I found a spell, the spell was to make vampires have immortal children with humans and other supernatural creatures, Elijah said he wanted to have children with me I heard him telling Klaus, maybe for once he will get his wish because he truly deserve to be happy. I love him and I will do everything in my power to make him happy even if it means once I give birth I might die but he can change me but we need to get rid of Silas first.

As I read the spell for the sixth time I sigh in relief, it wasn't a hard spell to perform just need the two bloods of both soul mates which mean Evelyn and Kol could have a child as well if they wanted to. Should I talk to Elijah about it? Hey babe good day, fancy giving me some blood so we could have a child that may be immortal or might be a witch? Nah sound kind of lame

"You very quiet" I jumped as I heard his voice

"I been busy" I muttered as I quickly pick up the spell book only for Elijah to speed over and nick it from me, he looked at the title _immortal children spell._

"Interesting" he muttered oh damn I just remember when he was human, he was a warlock just like Kol

"Not really" I said

"You were listening to me talking with Niklaus" he chucks the book on the bed making me jump

"I didn't mean too, I was coming downstairs and I heard you talking" I said

"So you thought I would risk your life which you would be as you would be carrying an immortal child" I rolled my eyes "Do not roll your eyes at me Olivia"

"It is my body and my decision, I thought you be happy I was obviously wrong" I said annoyed

"So what happened when your body can't deal with carrying the child Livy, what happened when you die? Do you honestly expect me to move on from someone as great as you" I looked down at the floor I felt him putting his hand under my face and gently lifting my face up as I looked deep in his eyes, I saw so much emotions "You are going to forget about this spell" he said looking my eyes "You are going to forget the dark magick book that you found, I will not lose you my sweet dear Olivia, I have already lost too many people and I refuse for you to be one in that long list of people" as I blinked my eyes I looked at him and smiled "What was I saying I forgot" I said smiling at him, he grinned at me "We was talking about how much I love you"

"Aww you so sweet" I said kissing him on the lips

**Elijah**

I am the worst possible boyfriend in the world, I just compelled my girlfriend to forget about something that I wanted for so long but I couldn't risk her life, she is my life as I walked through the mansion I bumped into Kol.

"What up grumpy" he said smirking

"Olivia found a spell in Evelyn book that helps human and witches to have vampire children" I said annoyed

"Evelyn book" he asked as he raised his eyebrows

"Yes Kol, your fiancée seemed to have a book that tell us about vampire children" I said he laughed and continue to walk "What so funny" I shouted as he turned around he speed up to me

"It is funny because you always wanted a family and you had your chance to have what you always wanted but my bet is that you compelled her and made her forget because you was scared to lose her, they will die one day and I know for a fact if Evelyn wanted a child, it would be mine I wouldn't want another man touching her. One day you will regret that Elijah my friend" said Kol who walked off. As I sat down on the sofa I sighed, I was protecting her right? I don't want to lose her that true but Kol is right; she will die one day how would my undead heart cope with that? Losing the only woman who chosen me as their first choice.

As I picked up the book I studied it making sure it was safe to use, once I put it down I sighed it seemed safe but how reliable is this book though?

I closed my eyes picturing a perfect little family, a boy who look like me and a girl who look like Olivia. They would be perfect because they are Olivia children's but then I saw a imaged of her dying that imaged caused me to have more doubt then anything.

**Clara **

Ah this baby won't stop bloody kicking me; it is just as annoying as their damn father. As I got out of the bed I stormed into Nik room as I went near the bed I saw that he was awake "Is there a reason you in my room" he asked

"Yes your damn baby won't stop kicking me" I said kicking the bed

"Well that is what babies do love, they kick it kind of like hey mommy I am awake your turned" he said mocking me

"Or maybe the babies are like hey mommy I hate daddy because he is a cheating bastard but I love you mommy unlike daddy" I said smirking seconds later I felt myself being pushed on the bed as I looked up I saw a very pissed off hybrid

"Or maybe the babies think you are being a petty little child" he said as I glared up at him I knee him where it hurt, well that felt good.

"I wonder if vampires can get sti's" I asked as he crouched down on the floor in pain

"You crazy cow" he spat at me as I rolled my eyes he quickly recovered and towed over me in height, as I looked up and saw his pissed off faced, I felt him pushing his hand on my back making me go into the back of the wall as I looked at him once more, I felt his lips brushed against me but not to kiss me to tease me "If you ever do that again you will regret it sweetheart" he said as he brushed against my lips actually allowing himself to kiss me as I closed my eyes, I could hear him closing his eyes as he deepen our kiss. My mind was screaming for me to pull away but my heart was pulling towards him, I knew in that moment the reason I was so mad because I am and will always be in love with him always and forever.

As we stopped kissing we stared at each other for what it seems to be forever, his green eyes dazzled into mine, I swear I could see gimps of blue in them; he smirked at me showing his dimples as I walked away from him he grabbed my arm as I turned towards him, he quickly pulled me into him "I love you Clara, I was an idiot okay but I will never hurt you again, Tatia was nothing she will never be you. I know you may never be able to trust me but we have forever for me to prove how much you mean to me baby" he kissing my lip before leaving his bedroom as I looked around in shock I felt a smile appear on my face, I felt so relieve happy almost. As I run out of his room I saw him in the living room by himself I quickly speed over to him, kissing him with all my life as I stopped I grinned at him "Good job we immortal then" I said leaving him speechless.

**Next on Falling in Love With Her **

**Kol**

"Why do you have a book on spells for Immortal Children's?" I asked as she looked at me in confusion she looked down

"What book are you on about?" she asked

**Review if you want x**


	26. I made you cry

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update but wanted this to be perfect and BANG it didn't save but luckily I had a back up plan anyway I'm going on holiday Friday :) I will be writing on my holiday anyway my sweethearts so enjoy and review.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors :(,**

**Oh and I got a new story up, it isn't anyone from vampire diaries or anything. it completely my own story so please read :) its on wattpad too so if you interested pm me :)**

**Chapter Twenty- Six – I made you cry **

**Elijah**

It has been a few days since I compelled Olivia and I still feel guilty maybe I should uncompell her but I know she will be super mad at me and honestly her temper scared me, quite unoriginal especially as I am an original vampire, a tiny little witch temper scares me as I sat down at the breakfast table I was watching her talking to Evelyn and Ava I loved the way her eyes narrowed when she was confused.

As I looked at Kol he raised his eyebrows at me while having disappointment show on his face shut up mini me, as I turned around I got off the chair and walked to the bedroom I could hear little tiny feet following me I knew that sound was Olivia little feet, I walked into the bedroom and closed the door as she entered before I knew what was happening she captured my lips as we both moaned I picked her up and slammed her against the wall as her legs wrapped around my back I moaned as she unbuckled my pants as they dropped to the floor I quickly got her out of her clothes leaving her naked, as I climbed over her I slowly entered her making her grabbed the pillows in pleasure as her mouth opened to an o shape, as we went at a slow pace fully enjoying ourselves I bit into her neck gently as the blood dropped down my face I quickly bit into my arm making her drink it so it wouldn't mark her lovely skin as we went faster and faster we both reached our orgasms.

We both fell back on the bed, that was intense to say the least as I turned to Olivia I touched her cheek "I love you so much" I whispered into her ear as I put her head in my hands I was going to uncompell her "You will remember the spell and you will remember being compelled" I said as her eyes blinked twice I waited for the fireworks to begin I was surprised when I didn't hear her shouting as I turned to look towards her she had tears down her face oh this worst then I imagine "You compelled me" she whispered as a tear fell from her brown eyes as I touched her face she moved away from me I felt hurt but I understood she was angry and upset "I'm sorry Livy" I said as I shot over to her I grabbed her hands to stop her hitting me in the chest I decided to silent this right now I grabbed her and kissed her once our mouth hit each other she moaned first as she broke away from the kiss she slapped me across the face, well that hurt as I tried to contain my temper I knew I would never hit her but I knew words could hurt too so I decided to walk away to avoid any argument as I turned away I heard a faint whisper saying "I'm sorry Elijah" now I feel like the biggest dick ever, I compelled her and yet she is saying sorry.

Once more I turned around to see Olivia crying "I'm sorry too, I couldn't lose you Olivia. When I lost Tatia all them years ago it killed me and I thought I would never be able to move on then I met Katherine and I felt the same way but with you it is different, I couldn't stomach the idea of losing you and that was selfish of me because deep down I always wanted a child but I knew that could never happened so I just put it in the back of my mind because I am a vampire but finding out that spell could hurt you, it tore me Olivia, I would rather be fatherless then be without the women I love. Call me selfish I don't care but I won't lose you, I love you so much Olivia and if you want to try for a child we will but you will be drinking some of my blood every day just in case something happens" as I looked up I saw her smiling well that is a good sign I think as she walked over to me wearing an oversize t-shirt which was mine "I forgive you I guess I was upset that you couldn't talk to me about it but I understand I guess, I love you Elijah and you could never lose me, you stuck with me so suck it up" she said laughing as she cupped my face and kissed it "By the way the sex was amazing" she said as I grinned at her, it really was.

**Kol**

After seeing Elijah I put on a brave face but I was furious with Evelyn for even having that book especially dark magick as she walked into the room her blonde hair bounce as she jumped around the room "Can I ask you something" I asked her as she turned towards me she looked like an angel this somehow calm me "Sure babe" she said smiling at me as she walked towards me "Why did you have a book on immortal children for" she looked at me confuse like I was going crazy or something "What are you on about" she asked me "Olivia found a spell in your book of elements that can create immortal children".

"Kol I haven't looked in that book in years, it might be a spell in there for immortal children but I didn't know about it. There has been a couple immortal children in my family from years ago but they died out I heard why are you so angry" she asked me as her voice went quite "Because you shouldn't be having anything to do with dark magick, it is dangerous" I said her eyes darted towards the floor as I walked near her I picked up her face and made her look me in the eyes not to compelling her but to tell her "I love you Evelyn but I am worried once Olivia try this spell you will as well" I said she smirked at me "The Davidsons witches can get pregnant without that damn spell you idiot, there some vampire blood in me why do you think Silas wanted Brianna for, our blood can kill him that is why there has been four immortal children in the past" Evelyn said as she bit her lip, I made her nervous when I was like this I know I do so why do I keep doing it? Maybe because it gives me a certain sense of power but I don't want to scare her off so maybe I should calm down I can't lose her

"It is fine" I said as I looked towards the door as I heard a little whimper I turned to the direction of Evelyn who run into the bathroom as I sighed I moved towards the bathroom as I knock on the door I had nothing in response well that is mature "Open the door Evie" I said using her nickname hoping she would open when she didn't respond I sat by the end of the door, I decided to try and be nice even though I am nice most days well unless it is Nik "I'm sorry I upset you darling but you are unusually sensitive" I said when I heard her voice calling me a cheeky cow I grinned at her insult "I mean I love you and all but serious Evelyn you shouldn't have books with dark magick in them" I said once more "Stop treating me like a child" I heard her whisper "Maybe if you would open the damn door I would start treating you like an adult" I said okay this wasn't going well…

"Didn't realise you fucked children" she said "Oh darling such frown language for a pretty little blonde like yourself" I said grinning at the door "By the way that is gross" I added smirking waiting for her next response "I am going to dye my hair to fuck you off now, I think bright purple or pink" she said I laughed at the image of her "Oh darling that is a brilliant idea, do you want to run to the supermarket and pick up the hair dye now sweet cheeks" to my surprise she open the door and grabbed her purse "Let's go then" she said _she isn't serious is she? _Once I manage to hide my panic I grabbed the car keys and we walked towards the car as I opened the door like the perfect gentleman I am she hopped in while I speed around to the other side and quickly speeded off.

As we got to the supermarket she picked up the basket and we walked towards the section where it stored the hair dye as I chewed on my gums panicking, she picked up a bright cherry red hair dye and held the box to her head then she put that one down picking up a Florence purple which was so bright I knew she picked that one to annoy me "Which one do you think" she asked holding the two boxes "Why not get the two and use the purple on your right side of your head and the pink on the other" I said joking but as soon as her face lit up I mentally slapped myself hard "That is a brilliant idea" said Evelyn who skipped off to the checkout "Oh I want some chocolate too, I love chocolate" she said grabbing a chocolate bar typically she picked up the ones with nuts which she knows I hate … "Darling maybe we can have a galaxy chocolate bar, you know I am not a fan of nuts" I said as I looked up she had the biggest grin on her "Oh a man who doesn't like nuts what a surprise" she said out loud in the middle of the store if I could have gone red I would have, as everyone turned us she smiled at me innocently like butter wouldn't melt.

"Actually I don't want to dye my hair and I don't want this chocolate" she said slamming the boxes of hair dye on the till and the chocolate and walking off, I felt I was dealing with a teenage as I said sorry to the checkout girl I walked towards the car where I found her sitting on the bonnet I was furious as I walked over to her she grinned at me "Oh why so grumpy, even grumpy cat is happier then you" she said smirking as I put my hand up her leg she gasped shocked by my sudden outburst for lust for her, I was angry and she knew it as she wrapped her leg around my back I grabbed her by the ass and pushed her in my car probably causing a mark but right now I wanted to make her mine as I kissed her, I slowly kissed down her neck while pushing my hand under her dress and making my way up to her breast when I kissed her mouth I attacked it with such lust, I moaned as she run her hand down my boxers as she slowly pumped me with her hand I got lost in the moment but quickly realised I was in the car park luckily there was no CCTV or witnesses as I picked her up I put her in the car and we had the most amazing angry sex ever.

After our ride home in silent I got out of the car and walked over to her side as I opened the door I pushed her against the car kissing her, I needed her to know that even know we argue I will always love her, I once said love is a weakness I no longer believe that anymore. It is a strength and having someone like Evelyn means I am the luckiest bloke in the world "I'm sorry for being a bitch" she said in between kisses "I'm sorry for asking you about that book, I would have loved to use that spell but knowing I would lose you is too much of a risk I can't take" I said

**Evelyn**

After our argument he admitted that he didn't want to lose me as it is a risk he cannot take, I wish I could tell him if I did the spell I be fine because that is a lie but I know for certain, he wants a family with me and I want one with him.

"Let's just do the spell once this Silas thing is over and done with" I said holding my nerves as he stared at me his eyes turned slightly black

"Once Silas is dead we go for it but for now let's just enjoy the time we have together fiancée unless you changed your mind" Kol said as I stared at him with shock he was crazy if he thought I would let him go because of an argument as I kissed him I whispered "I would never change my mind"

**Cara**

I was sitting down in the living room listening to my baby heartbeat, as I turned to my side I notice Nik was sitting next to me as he raised his hand he put it on my stomach and stroke it as I bit my lip I heard him take a deep breath "I think I can hear two heartbeats" as I closed my eyes I listened it was two, as I smiled I listened to my two babies heartbeat "I like Amelia as a name or maybe Lucy for a girl" Nik turned to me and grinned "Amelia Lucy Mikaelson sounds perfect" said Nik as I jumped in the air, I hugged him as he wrapped his hands around me tighten his grip I saw his dimples appear "I like Henrick Finn Mikaelson" that was his two brothers, making a positive out of two negatives I nodded as he grinned.

**Klaus**

I never felt happier we had agreed on our two children names; we knew they were twins as we heard two heartbeats. We agreed on Amelia Lucy Mikaelson and Henrick Finn Mikaelson, I felt I had to owe Finn a bit as I locked him away for most of his life, I will always have that regret of being that way towards him so maybe he could live on through my son, as we watched the fire in the living room I put my arm around Clara which in return she hugged up closer to me, I will never make that mistake again with what I did with Tatia.

**Tatia**

I am so angry how dare they move on, I never expected much from Kol as he often ignored me but Klaus and Elijah is **mine**_ and I will kill anyone who get in the way of what I want, history will be repeating itself pretty soon _Watch out girls, I am coming.

**Next on Falling in love with her**

**Evelyn**

"Silas is coming, he looks like Stefan" said Katherine who was panicking, I never seen someone so worried before. She is dead but yet she is still scared of Silas, he hurt me and I am not scared of him. I wonder why?

"Wait as Stefan is Silas shadow self" asked Klaus who seemed shocked by what we just heard, they was friends from the 20s so it surprised us to know him and Elena had more in common than what we thought, I ship them.

"I'm serious and he is coming up after Evelyn, she has something he needs" Katherine said as I looked at Kol, he looked ready to fight.

"Gather all the supernatural, every single one. We going to need to create an army" Kol said taking control he looked at me almost saying I would never let him take or touch you, you're mine.

**Reviews if you like :) I will update quicker if you do mind :)**


	27. The Tatia and Silas Chapter

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Tatia and Silas chapter **

**Tatia**

As I travelled back to my hometown where I grew up with the Mikaelson's I was surprised to see so much has change but considering it been a thousand year it wasn't impossible to know it changed as I walked into the bar called Mystic Grill or some crap like that I walked towards Bonnie Bennett as I sat down she stared at me "Hi Elena" said the pretty little witch as I smiled at her I decided to play along "Hey Bonnie how's things" I asked as I gave my best Elena look as Bonnie looked at me she looked towards my hand "Where is your daylight ring too" asked the clever little witch "Oh I lost it so Damon got a witch to spell my bracelet" I said showing her my fake daylight bracelet as she signed she looked so unhappy "Hey what wrong" I asked "I wish you were the real Elena, since Jeremy died she turned her emotions off and last night she tried to kill me" ouch that going to hurt, I remember feeling betrayed when I was killed so the Mikaelson's could turned into vampires, I watched them for a thousand years only to come back and they decided they don't want me.

_Flashback _

_As I stood between Elijah and Nik I felt somewhat at home, I walked over to the sofa and sat down while the brothers exchanged looks between them as Nik sighed I wondered what he was thinking while Elijah looked like he couldn't be bothered to be here "So you wanted to see me" I asked hopeful that one of them would dump their trashy girlfriends and come with me "The thing is Tatia me and Elijah decided long before we wouldn't want another woman to come between us so we decided to make somewhat of a pack and then we met the lovely Clara and my beautiful Olivia.__I don't know how to say this without you getting hurt" muttered Elijah as he looked to Nik who rolled his eyes and stood up "Thousands years ago you couldn't make a decision so we making one right now, I am sorry love but it will always be Clara and it will always be Olivia for Elijah" said Nik who was so harsh it took me by surprise as I looked on in shock I flew out in a temper "How bloody dare you, I was a young woman back then I was younger than Elena when you wanted to make that choice, I was too young to choose and I am sorry for that but you cannot hold that against me" I said angry as my brown eyes darted towards the brothers who I once loved with all my heart and soul, the brothers who I could not make a decision between as I was scared I would lose the other "I'm sorry love but that is my choice"._

As Bonnie talked more about Elena and Silas, a young man walked in with light brown hair and deep green eyes quite breath-taking actually as I got up I walked over to him as I sat on the stool next to him he looked at me and sighed "Leave me alone Elena" said the handsome man as I tint my head to the side I smirked "Tatia Petrova nice to meet you" I said holding my hand out for the man as he took it he smiled "Want to know a secret lover" asked the man as I nodded he whispered in my ear "I'm Silas do you remember me" as I arched my eyebrows back I was shocked to say he looked familiar "Why would I remember you" I asked.

**Evelyn**

I grabbed some food from the freeze really fancied some chips with LOTS of cheese on it, it wouldn't surprise me later on in life I got obese as I cooked some crispy chips and melted my cheese I sat on the edge of the stool with a glass of pineapple juice yumm "That looks so good" said Clara who walked in as I split my plate in half I gave her some as she sat down she seemed happy "You cheerful bear" I muttered causing her to giggle in response "Oh well yesterday me and Klaus has finally got somewhere" said Clara who face was glowing with joy and happiness as she picked up her glass and drunk from it "So you had sex" I said as she nearly choked on her drink as I patted her back she smirked "No sex, we decided on names for our twins; Amelia Lucy and Henrick Finn Mikaelson" said Clara.

"How do you know they are twins" I asked curious as I studied her face "We heard two heartbeats and as I am dead it wouldn't be mine" said Clara that explains a lot I guess, I wonder what would happened if she was a normal wolf "What happens if the babies are two boys or two girls" I asked this was possible, they never had a scan to confirm it "Then we think of the second name but I am so sure it is a little boy and a little girl" said Clara who is glowing.

As we continue to talk Katherine run in and her face looked pale as we both looked towards her, she seemed to be worried and almost scared.

"You okay" I asked as Katherine looked down rubbing her hand through her brown hair as the rest of the Original Family walked in and gave a stern looked towards Katherine, I didn't mind her but maybe that is because I do not find her as a threat.

"What the hell are you doing here" shouted Klaus I won't lie I would have had a heart attack if he spoke to me that way.

"Silas is coming, he looks like Stefan" said Katherine who was panicking, I never seen someone so worried before. She is dead but yet she is still scared of Silas, he hurt me and I am not scared of him. I wonder why?

"Wait as Stefan is Silas shadow self" asked Klaus who seemed shocked by what we just heard, they was friends from the 20s so it surprised us to know him and Elena had more in common than what we thought, I ship them.

"I'm serious and he is coming up after Evelyn, she has something he needs" Katherine said as I looked at Kol, he looked ready to fight.

"Gather all the supernatural, every single one. We going to need to create an army" Kol said taking control he looked at me almost saying I would never let him take or touch you, you're mine.

**Kol**

Something isn't right I been feeling this worrying feeling in the pit of my stomach since I woke up, I noticed everything looked wrong, the weather was stormy with lighting strikes coming down. As Katherine told us that Silas looked like Stefan I was surprised even my brother was and they were best friends once, almost brothers.

"Maybe that explains his ripper side" I muttered towards Elijah who nodded and put a protective hand around Olivia which caused Katherine to smile well that is strange

"Tatia is also working with him" said Katherine as my brothers both looked at each other, I knew something went on between her and them but I wasn't sure now I know they rejected her, good she was a slut!

"Wait as Tatia your ex" asked Olivia oh such innocents I can see why Elijah likes her now as I turned to Evelyn she seemed jealous that I looked at Olivia as I stared at her in disbelief but also I felt a bit smug.

"Oh she is a pretty little thing" I said out loud as Evelyn glared at me along with her twin oops

"Yeah if you like a woman that basically spread her legs like you would spread butter on toast" said Evelyn who walked off pissed as I looked to Elijah and Nik they were grinning, they were thinking what I was thinking she got fire.

As I walked into the room Evelyn turned around and looked at me, then she spoke "What you doing here" she asked annoyed "I was only teasing before, you know I prefer pretty little blondes" I muttered as I speeded over to her kissing the side of her neck "You shouldn't keep winding me up it isn't fair" she said as she walked away from me I felt so rejected at that point.

"It was a joke and you shouldn't get jealous so easy you know I want to be with you babe" I said as I sat on the bed "Remember the day you come in the bar" asked Evelyn I nodded as I wondered where she was going with this "When I was younger around fifteen I started to have weird dreams about a man who was in a box, he had a dagger on his heart and overtime I dreamt of him I would speak to him I never got his name but I knew he had the most devilish brown eyes I ever saw, the day you walked in I knew that man was you

**Next on falling in love with you**

**Tatia**

"What do you mean" I asked as the world crushed around me as I spoke to Silas….


	28. Dirty Minds

**Hey all, I am sorry I haven't updated much been in work since I got back from my holiday anyway I got good news I got two more updates to as I am already written them up, so if you want the next one reviews ;) make me happy which mean I will update more ****. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Dirty minds **

**Tatia**

As I listened to Silas as he explained to me that Evelyn is the look alike to his late fiancée Brianna and that I looked like his true love, as I looked down I listened to him continuing his talk "I don't think you are a doppelganger of my love, I think you are the reincarnation of my love" explained Silas, it was creepy as Stefan and Elena were once lovers and now Silas claimed I am his long lost love "This is too creepy" I muttered before trying to walk away I was stopped by Silas who pushed me against the alley way wall "If I can kill Evelyn then you will become truly immortal think about it Tatia, everything you desire can happened, all I need is to kill her and boom Kol died too. They are connected as one through their soul mate bound" said Silas as I stared at him disbelief I couldn't let him kill Evelyn, she is the only one who I actually like "I know you might like her but she can truly kill me with a simple spell thanks to that bloody Brianna and that bloody bond she created even as Kol is a vampire and is dead she can still connect her magick through the bond alone" explained Silas as I looked down once more this was too much to take "We can kill Niklaus and Elijah for their betrayal of killing you it was because of them that you died, they left your child motherless" said Silas as I thought back to my son Daniel I missed so much of his life because of my death, it made me feel so angry knowing he was raised by the brute of my parents who did not show any compassion to a smelly cat in a village and they are the reason why my descendants are being used in their little games well no more "I'm in".

**Olivia**

Something is up with Elijah today I can sense it and I know it something to do with Tatia but what? As I watched him looking like a cage animal in a petting zoo his eyes examining all of us like a monkey watching his fellow monkeys and carefully analysing where to act next. Did something happened between them as I sat next to Elijah I put my legs over his laps "I'm sorry what I am your foot stool" asked Elijah who grinned at me showing his sexy brown eyes "Yes now shh actually what did you talk to Tatia about" I asked hoping he would tell me as he sighed I knew he was going to tell me "Well you see princess, I told her it would always be you but I didn't want to hurt her feeling you know how sensitive women can get" Elijah said muttering the last bit but I still heard him "What did she say" I asked as I gave kisses towards Elijah neck "She was angry so it wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't working with dirty Silas" said Elijah dirty Silas? "How is he dirty? Did he kiss you in your sleep" I asked smirking as his reaction said it all "No but he is still dirty ewww" said Elijah as I laughed

**Evelyn**

As I walked through the mansion I saw Ava and Nathaniel having a heated discussion about something which caused Nate to walk off as I walked towards Ava she looked so upset it was heart-breaking being twins is making us have this connection I can somewhat feel the emotions coming off her "What happened between you two" I asked curious "Nate is annoyed because he thinks I want to go back to the other side and I explained to him that I didn't want to go back but I might have to do and he accused me of being selfish and then I might have said don't worry at least you could hit on more girls and say it is grief" muttered Ava as I closed my eyes I felt so angry, how could they act so childish I grabbed Ava and heard Nate and Kol talking about Ava as I pushed her into the room I had enough "You both need to grow up okay, I am sick of seeing my twin upset and I am sick of seeing one of my best friends upset, Ava isn't going back to the other side not if I can help it so stop arguing and Ava let it go what Nate did was stupid but that is in the past now so move on okay darling, good now Kol I need you" I said to grabbing him and pushing him into our bedroom "Well darling I won't lie that was sexy" winked Kol as I grinned at him "I need you to reach my book of element but it seemed you purposely put my book all the way at the top of my bookshelf where no book live so get it for me NOW" I said crossing my arm in annoyance "Darling even though I am a giant, it is too high" Kol said using his most saddest voice possible but I didn't fall for it not for one bit "If you don't get it down Kol I will be furious" I muttered trying to keep my cool "Oh no what will I ever do" yawned Kol as I stared him in shock and angry "No sex" I sing as Kol narrowed his eyes at me "I live" Kol said as he turned towards the bed and sighed, oh you wouldn't live for long my sweetheart "Okay if you say so, I need to change into my shorts" I muttered as I slowly took my dress off as I looked towards Kol his eyes look lustful as I slowly bent down showing a full view to my body. I heard a groaned as I walked back him I rubbed my body against his "Oops" I said in a girly voice as I opened the doors and grabbed a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts as I put my top on and shorts I walked over to Kol hiding something behind my back as I went face to face with him I showed him the corset I bought and I heard him mentally cursed himself "My book and you can undress me, you decided" I said winking at him.

**Next on Falling in Love with her **

**Clara**

Did my waters just break?


	29. Entering a new world my darlings

**Hey :) so this is chapter 29, wow I was shocked when I wrote that. This is all Klaus and Clara, the new arrivals, I never given birth so I didn't really know what to write so I just decided to make that scene a bit short. **

**Chapter 29 – Entering a new world my darlings **

**Klaus**

As I woke up to Clara sleeping next to me I smiled as I heard our two babies heartbeats once more I put my hand on Clara stomach I felt them kicking as I heard Clara breathing going faster I knew she was awake "I see you up sweetheart" I said as her eyes went wide as I watched her she seemed worried "What is wrong" I asked knowing that today is her nine month due date as the babies grew so fast they are officially nine months but in a normal pregnancy they would be around seven months "The babies kicked me hard just surprised me" muttered my beautiful Clara as I watched her try and stand up I started to laugh "Oh glad you find this funny dick" she spat at me causing me to laugh even louder "Come on I help you fatty" I said teasing her causing her to hit me in the stomach "I'm joking darling you cannot put weight on considering your dead now can't you" I said smirking as she laid back sulking "You mean" I heard her saying well I am the big dead hybrid so I have to be mean "Do you want a cooked breakfast" I asked knowing she craved that more than actual blood which I found strange "Nope I'm getting fat" said Clara as she turned away from me causing me grin "I was joking" I said

**Clara **

Oh he is so mean I cannot believed he called me fat I know he was joking but it was still mean I do not like him right now so I turned away from him, yes I was acting like a child and no I do not care. As I pressed my hand on my stomach I felt the babies kicking me once more they always kick when I am trying to sleep and they are always making me sick it not fair to call it morning sickness considering I get it anytime of the day which is annoying as Nik rubbed my back all I keep thinking that is the only thing you will rubbed wow my mind have gone filthy since getting pregnant thank you for that Nik by the way as I felt his fingertips rubbed across my neck I let out an accidental moaned which caused Nik to have a reaction as I shot out of bed I grabbed some leggings and a black dress that didn't show my baby bump thanks to me being immortal curves as I walked off Nik followed me like a little puppy as I walked towards the fridge I heard Nik saying eating again "What on the menu today" he asked "Chocolate bacon sandwich" I said as I looked towards Nik he arched his eyes towards the chocolate spread and the bacon "That is disgusting yuck" muttered Kol who walked in and sat next to Nik "Have you tried it" I asked Kol as he looked towards Nik who shrugged "No" was the only response as I spread the chocolate on the crispy bacon and took a bite moaning a bit as I swallowed some, I swear food is better than sex sometimes "Yuck" I heard Kol saying once more "You be an uncle this is your niece and nephew food cravings so be nice" I said sweetly as I often him some Evelyn walked in and looked at my food and raised her eyebrows "Darling would you like some chocolate bacon" asked Kol who winked at her I started to feel emotional but I was shocked to hear "Yeah it look lush" said Evelyn as she took some of my bacon off the plate showing mortal support as she took it and bit into it she actually liked it "Yumm" she said as she winked towards me.

As I walked in the garden I felt something break as I froze I look down and saw water on the floor, did my water just break? as I froze I couldn't move I was in shock when Nik run out of me "Are you okay" asked Nik who seemed to be in panic mood as I nodded he quickly took me into the house and laid me on the bed as I felt the first contraction I screamed out in pain when Nik bought in a some warm water and some more pillows with a blanket as the contractions came fast and quickly I felt in so much pain as my final contraction come I pushed out the baby "It is a boy" Nik said as I looked up he had the most adorable smile on his face "Hello Henrick.." before he could finish his sentence I screamed out for a second time Nik handed the baby towards Kol who run in and grabbed him and left the room to clean him off as I pushed more and more finally the second baby come out as I closed my eyes I was glad that was over as I held my little Amelia I rocked her back and for "Welcome to the family" I heard Elijah saying as he took Amelia and handed me Henrick as I rocked him for a moment I felt happy, I never thought I would have a family and now I got two beautiful children.

**Klaus**

I have two children I can actually hold them, I will be a better father then my own was to me and I will always love them and look at them, I will always love them.

"We have a problem" Evelyn said walking in as I looked towards her and Kol who walked in seconds later she sighed

"What problem" I asked

"I was reading through my books of elements when I come across something about Silas, he needs a pure sacrifice, the sacrifice must be of pure hearts to gain pure immortality for his lover and you never guess who his lover is" Evelyn said

"You" I asked

"Wrong brother is it Tatia and the pure sacrifices will be chosen due to their nature, it said in the books the persons they may choose is someone who had wrong done his lover and Tatia is Nik and Elijah lover. He will try and use the twins Nik just like he will try and kill Evelyn but we will stop him I promise you brother" said Kol as I felt my world tip upside down.

**Next**** on Falling in Love with you**

**Silas**

Got my Brianna lookalike and got the sacrifices all I need now is a full moon and I am done, not long left and Tatia memory will come back to her

"Hello lover" as I looked towards the voice I saw someone who I thought I never see again as my eyes widen

"Brianna" was all I said as she smirked

"Heard you planning to kill my Evelyn you have to get through us" as I looked past her I saw Marco with loads of the first ones "You want to kill her, you have to get through us" said Brianna twin sister.

**Bring it**


	30. The Battle Slowly Start

**Hey guys, I am sorry I havent updated in a while but I have been with work :/ anyway chapter thirty wow :), I worked it out and there should be another five chapters left and this story will be complete hopefully, I won't lie I feel sad about it. I had a guest reviewer who said they was confused whether Evelyn knew about Kol being a vampire. The answer is yes but when the vampire attacked her, she was in shock as she never experience this kind of thing before, hope that clear it up for you :). **

**Chapter Thirty– The Battle began**

**Silas**

Got my Brianna lookalike and got the sacrifices all I need now is a full moon and I am done, not long left and Tatia memory will come back to her along with immortality this is all I ever wanted was to be reunited with my lover when I saw her two lookalikes I knew somewhere was Brianna lookalikes. Of course I would never harmed Tatia lookalikes but Brianna one is a different story I do not like her.

"Hello lover" as I looked towards the voice I saw someone who I thought I never see again as my eyes widen

"Brianna" was all I said as she smirked as her long blonde hair flew past her modern clothes which suited her I guess, I am surprised to see Marco will with her I thought they wouldn't be reunited but being a witch and warlock I guess they would be on the other side.

"Heard you planning to kill Evelyn well you have to get through us" as I looked past her I saw Marco with loads of the first ones "You want to kill her, you have to get through us" said Brianna twin sister.

"Oh Brianna do you really think you can outsmart me" I asked her curious "Did you ever find peace after all" I did love her once but once I saw her with Marco I realised she could never returned the same feelings so I moved on and I knew that Tatia was the one for me so the only thing I could do was to fall in love with her and it didn't take long.

"Yes unlike you" said Marco who seem somewhat smug he always annoyed me "Ready to battle"

**Bring it **

**Kol**

As my niece and nephew cried all night I realised this was the reason I did not want children as Evelyn stirred beside me having another nightmare, I guess as I sighed I rubbed her back hoping this might stop her nightmare which it did, as she woke up as I stared into her bright green eyes she smiled at me and then yawned "Morning" I heard her whispering "It is I haven't had much sleep with the nightmares next door" I said as I stroke her cheek she rubbed her face into my hand "I didn't hear them" she yawned as she closed her eyes again and sighed "I got very sensitive hearing darling and unlucky for me I heard them and I also heard Nik singing papa love you loads all night, I wanted to kill him serious" I said I never knew a vampire could be so quiet "Where do I put my book too" she asked as she got off the bed and looked around "In the living room" I said before I knew what was happening she was gone as I followed her into the room she picked up the book and walked into the twins room and Nik gave her some of their hair as I took the book I looked in the book and I saw a protection spell.

**Protection spells for babies**

**Piece of hair from the child, holy water and piece of string**

"That such a weird spell" I said to Evelyn who rolled her eyes "The hair piece will require the spell go on the right person and the holy water is to protect them from Silas and the string is located when the spell is activated, a person of any evil that may entered into the house will fall over a string as they cannot see it" said Evelyn who made it sound so easy but I bet it was more complicated than it seemed "Wouldn't the spell burn us as we are vampires" I asked "Nope you blood related so it wouldn't harm you or your family don't worry I know what to do, I had a dream and I have already protected the last three surviving members of the circle and yes that is including me" Evelyn said as she looked to Nik who was rocking the babies back and for "Does Papa still love them" I asked as Evelyn exit the room laughing at my statement as Nik didn't seem amused one bit not that I cared for one thing

**Olivia**

I woke up feeling somewhat strange once again I been sick all morning and I have no idea why, I can not be pregnant as Elijah is a vampire so maybe I caught a bug or the flu as I run to the bathroom I started to be sick "Are you okay" asked Elijah as I continue to throw up, I flushed the toilet and then I sat by the toilet just waiting to be sick again "Livy are you okay" this time it was Evelyn as she opened the door and sat beside me as she stared at me she bit her lip "You been sick" she said as more of a statement then anything, as I put cold water on my face, I couldn't understand why I kept being sick "I'm fine just got a twenty-four hour bug nothing more" I said unsure whether this was the case as I walked out Elijah was by the door I did notice the exchange Evelyn and Elijah had when they looked at each other as Elijah walked towards Kol, Evelyn walked with me in silent "Are you pregnant"

**Silas**

As I watched Evelyn walking out of the mansion I changed my form to Klaus as I walked towards her, she seemed to be in a world of her own as she sat down on the grass while the sun beamed on her head it was no surprise that the original vampire fell for her, as I turned my head I saw the annoying first ones following me while the beautiful Brianna stared at me shamed she is dead I would use her for the sacrifice as I walked up to Evelyn I sat down beside her "Hey Klaus" she said I smirked in my success "Hey Evie, do you know where the twins are" as she looked at me something went across her face, she got up and whispered something as I looked up in confusion she smirked "Sorry Silas, you not fooling me again" said Evelyn as I grit my teeth I got up and walked towards her as I pulled her hand I pulled her against the tree "Bet Kol doesn't make you this excited" I said grinning "Actually he does in fact he makes me very excited in the bedroom and out" said Evelyn as she tried to raise her leg to attack me "Bet you have figured out who is going to be used in two nights time, you and them brats from Klaus and Clara, then finally a succubus" I said as her eyes showed no fear or no concern that made me feel somewhat disappointed I missed the days when I was feared and loathed by many "Do you need a succubus because of Tatia" she asked I was indeed impressed by her intelligence maybe she developed that from Brianna who knows as I yanked her hair she didn't cry or even move she was trying to show me she wasn't scared, I liked that "Maybe do you happened to know one" I asked as she smirked and looked me in the eye "Elena but she is now a vampire" whispered Evelyn why was she helping me? As I listened to her thoughts I was annoyed when I couldn't hear anything stupid Brianna was blocking her thoughts "Elena Gilbert you say, no I cannot use her Tatia would be angry" I said even though it did past my mind for a moment "Never knew you was scared of a little girl" muttered Evelyn she was fiery today that was for sure, I wonder where she got all this spirit from "Where is Kol too" I asked as her green eyes glowed, oh guess she didn't want me to ask that oh well.

"He is at home why do you miss him" she asked as I started to laugh but my mood changed when I saw Kol who was watching us "What have I told you about talking to strangers" said Kol as he picked me up and threw me across the tree as I got up I felt something in the pit of my stomach as I looked down I saw a stake as I saw Kol feeding Evelyn his blood to heal her I picked up the stick and rammed it into his stomach as I grabbed Evelyn I knocked her out "Guess we not playing fair anymore" I said before leaving.

**Next on Falling in love with her **

**Evelyn **

Where the hell am I? as I looked around the pitch of darkness trying to use my sixth sense I realised I was in a cave. Why a cave?

**Review if you like :) **


	31. In the pit of darkness

**Hi All :) This chapter has been amazing to write. ****I think I may have some grammar and spelling errors but I really wanted it to be published before twelve in UK time. I will update if I get some reviews. **

**So review and I will update before six. BTW I had some massive news, I got into uni :) yey. **

**Chapter Thirty – One – In the pit of darkness **

**Evelyn **

As I woke up my head hurt, almost as if a rock had hit it or something, as the pain shoot through my mind I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and could smell damp as I opened my eyes, I wondered where I was? As I looked around the pitch of darkness trying to use my sixth sense I realised I was in a cave. Why a cave?

As I stood up while trying to hold my balance as I felt a rock under my foot, I took a deep breath trying to control my breathing as pain shoot through me, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and lit it up, as I reflective the light through the cave I jumped as I saw a rat "This isn't good" I muttered, something I hate more than Silas is rats.

That is when it occurred to me, that he is using my fears to get to me and I will not let him win, I cannot.

As I moved around the cave realising that I was kidnapped by a two thousand year old vampire was the lowest point of my life, I was dating an original but yet I was scared of Silas as I thought back to my spell book I realised it wasn't the twins that Silas wanted, he needed a pure sacrifice what if that sacrifice was something more purer, I remember Kol saying once that Elijah had hurt Tatia the most.

What if Olivia is pregnant? What if her child is the purest form? Part witch and part vampire, an original vampire that is powerful. This meant that her child would need to die meaning the twins survival but this could break their family apart especially as Elijah once blamed Klaus for Tatia death.

I need to find her, I need to warn her.

**Olivia **

As I sat in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test, I felt myself holding my breath as my heart speed up with nerves. I knew Elijah would be extremely happy with being a father, a second chance he once called it.

As I waited for three minutes I looked down at the test and saw two pink lines, I jumped in success. This would make Elijah so happy and that all I ever wanted as I run into the bedroom I shouted for Elijah, second later he came running through the door all uptight and worried.

"I don't know how this happened but I'm pregnant, might have something to do with the blood sharing we did" I said as I held the test as Elijah took it off me as he sat down staring at it, I felt nervous "Um" was the only response I heard, this is bad I thought be happy.

As I was about to talk I let out an huge cry, as Elijah was beside me in a second I held my stomach and I knew something was wrong, I felt it.

My baby.

**Elijah **

I took Olivia to the hospital and they told me that Olivia had a miscarriage, it was common they said, we can try again, they said if only they realised I wanted this baby not another. This was my second chance; I am heartbroken because even though I was in shock, I knew this baby would be the making of us.

But now our baby is gone, I know Silas took our baby because the twins are still here, why does Niklaus always gets what he wants, why am I never good enough to have something I WANT for a change.

"I'm sorry brother" said Niklaus who walked in as I turned towards him with my tiered stained face, I felt angry "You lucky you still got yours while I got nothing .. once again, Kol has lost Evelyn and she is somewhere and he is searching for her. Going crazy and there you with your smug smile, go to hell" I said before storming off.

**Kol**

Where is she? How could I let myself be beaten by him, I am meant to look after her not hand her over because I was too weak to defend myself. I been trying so hard to keep myself in control so I don't return to the reckless vampire I once was and now she is gone.

"Keep trying" I said to one of the witches, even though we are connected for some reason this idiot cannot connect a place where she is. A bunch of idiots I swear, you could tell Evelyn was from a pure blood of witches and not like this idiot.

"I am sir Kol but it almost like there is a barrier I don't understand it" she muttered the last bit as I rolled my eyes, what would I do if I lost her? Could my heart take it of course not, you only have one soulmate and once they gone, a part of you is gone too.

She is the key to my heart.

She is my world.

She is gone.

"I found her" as I looked up I saw the white haired witch grin with success "Where is she" I growled as the witch stared at me, I felt my blood boiled now isn't a time for game, you bloody idiot "Promise me that my family deal is done" said the witch as I nodded she smile "She is the North Cave in Mystic Falls, the one where you use to play when you was a child".

Before she finished the rest of that sentence I headed to Mystic Fall, I knew I promised Evelyn I would never returned but sometimes a promise is worth breaking especially for the one you love more than you love yourself.

**Silas **

Taking that unborn child away from her mother was hard even I had to admit that but Tatia wanted Elijah to suffer more than Niklaus. As the child rest on the other side, I sat by the cave and listened for Evelyn, every now and again I would hear her falling down.

"You need a life" as I looked up I saw Lexi I grinned "Oh it is my old buddy from the sixties, remember that time when.." before I finished that sentence, she pushed me into the ground "Get Stefan back now, I do not care if you look like my best friend, I know him and I know you can never really replace him" I rolled my eyes and turned towards the cave when I heard her saying leave Evelyn alone.

"Evelyn darling where are you" I called out, she didn't speak but I could hear her little heartbeat getting faster when I was getting near. I like this cat and mouse game, I was so different in the olden days as I was often the terrified mouse but now this mouse is transformed into a lion, as I stepped near her I grabbed her by the hair and chucked her against her wall as I heard her scream out in pain. I felt mean knowing I enjoyed hearing her scream "Olivia baby is on the other side now, come on now Evelyn your turned" I said picking her up as blood run down her face, I smirked knowing today would be the day when Tatia would be immortal.

As I grabbed her and walked out of the cave, as I headed towards the grounds where I made myself immortal, I put Evelyn in the circle that symbolised her pureness, as the witches gathered they started to chant as I looked towards Evelyn and the succubus who was hard to find, turned out she was a friend of Elena.

As the moon appeared, I watched as the succubus body died, I then turned my attention to Evelyn. I saw Evelyn body floating in the air as her blood fell on the floor, I watched as her body fell from the sky onto the ground as I listened for a heartbeat I couldn't hear one.

Evelyn was dead.

Tatia then came forward and took some of Evelyn blood in her mouth, I watched her fall to the floor as the transformation started to happen.

"Evelyn" as I turned my head I saw Kol, he witness the whole thing.

**Evelyn**

I woke up somewhere, as I looked around it looked so peaceful, so calm and relaxing almost every worry I had have gone.

"Hi" as I looked down to the little voice, I saw a small boy around three years old. He had bright brown eyes similar to Kol and Elijah and dark brown hair, he was tiny.

As I knee down to the little boy I saw he had a big grin on his face "Hi little one, what your name?" I asked

"I'm James Henrick Mikaelson, my nanny is looking after me" said the little Mikaelson.

"Where your parents too" I asked

"They in the world of the living, nanny said that they missed me very much but one day I might see them again" said James, I finally caught on. This was Olivia and Elijah baby, he grew up fast here and he was a warlock.

"Where is your nanny too" I asked him

"She is with granddad, you have to go back" said James who looked worried.

"Why little one" I asked

"Kol needs you".

**Next on Falling in love with her**

**Kol**

She is dead, I saw her die.

I could not stop it.

I was powerless.

I lost her.

As I picked up the body of Evelyn, I held her close to my heart. As I walked towards the house, I knew she had my blood in her system but I doubt that had any effect.

"Kol" she whispered.

**Reviews :)**


	32. The Love Game The Decision

**Chapter Thirty- Two – The Love Game/ The Decision **

**Kol**

As I watched Evelyn body fall to the ground, I felt my heart explode. The feeling I felt more than anything was anger, I was angry because once again Tatia had hurt someone I care about, as I saw Evelyn blood around her mouth I wanted to rip her heart out. Silas picked her up and shot away leaving Evelyn and me alone, I was truly alone.

She is dead, I saw her die.

I could not stop it.

I was powerless.

I lost her.

As I picked up the body of Evelyn, I held her close to my heart. As I walked towards the house, I knew she had my blood in her system but I doubt that had any effect.

"Kol" she whispered as my eyes darted down to her, I stared at her in shock, how was she alive? Surely she would have died, I mean truly died. My blood wouldn't be able to heal her, even I am not that powerful. As I placed her on the bed, I moved her hair that was covered with dried blood out of her face, as I walked into the bathroom I picked up a damp rag and a bowl of water, I sat beside her and started to get the blood from her head once that was gone, I sorted her hair out as Evelyn stared at me, not even blinking I did wonder if she was in transformation.

"All done, are you hungry babe" I asked her as she nodded, I took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen and I went to the fridge. As I took out some food "Blood.. I want blood" I heard Evelyn saying, as I put back the human food, I took out some blood and poured it in the glass. I handed the glass to Evelyn, I watched as she stared at it thinking whether to drink it or not. As she took the glass to her lips, in one quick drink it was gone.

I saw her eyes glow red as veins appear under the eyes, her hair seemed longer. She seemed truly alive, "Is Tatia immortal" asked Evelyn as I sat down next to her, I sighed as I took her hand in my own. "She might be darling, I am unsure, they left before she woke up" I said as I kissed her hand.

"I want them dead" she said.

"Consider it done"

**Elijah **

It is morning and Olivia was coming home today, she had to stay overnight to make sure there were not any problems after the miscarriage. As Olivia got ready, I sat down on the chair waiting for her to come out and go home, as she came out her face looked pale and worried.

"You ready" I asked her as her brown eyes seemed sad

"Yeah is Evelyn okay" she asked me as I sighed, I knew I had to let her know the truth.

"She is a vampire now" I said as her eyes gone wide with shock

"She can't have children now, she lost her magic. Oh my, bet she is so upset" muttered Olivia as we walked out of the hospital.

"She is, she told Kol that she met a little boy around three years old. She said he was our son and his name was James, my mother is looking after him" I said.

"What? That is impossible. He wouldn't be three years old, he wouldn't even be a month old" said Olivia as we got in the car.

"It is true my darling" I said as I drove off home.

**Clara**

As I watched the twins, they have aged to four years old in a matter of a couple weeks. I am so worried that something might happened to them especially growing up so fast, Nik has been somewhat distant from me the past couple weeks, everyone has been worried sick about Olivia, Evelyn and the twins but yet Nik doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone right now. He has been around Mystic Fall a lot for some reason, I don't see why he need to go back there, there is nothing there for him.

You would think us being a couple again would want to make him stay and be a good boyfriend and father but it has been the opposite; I don't think he cares about me anymore. He been in Mystic Fall for the past week and has not called once to see if I am okay or the twins.

As I took the twins to the park, I put them on the swings as I watched them laughing I smiled "They are adorable" as I looked I saw Stefan.

"Um thanks Stefan, what are you doing here" I asked him confused as I heard the little one growl.

"I'm not Stefan. I am Silas, Stefan is currently swimming in the ocean. I come to tell you the truth about Klaus" Silas said, why does he look like Stefan? And what truth?

"One question at the time little one, I looked like Stefan because we are related given two thousand years" said Silas.

"He is your shallow self, that is why he is called the ripper. It is because you was hungry so it reflective onto Stefan, that way you could survive for so long" I said

"You are clever" he muttered as he watched the twins.

"You said something about Nik" I asked.

"Oh the truth, yes that reminded me. Do you know someone called Caroline Forbes" asked Silas, this wasn't good.

"Yes I do why" I asked.

"He is with her now, claiming her as his queen to New Orléans. I am sorry I know you have feeling for him especially with having his children, you deserve someone who can treat you right Clara" as my world fell around me, I couldn't believe he was cheating on me again. I felt so betrayed and annoyed, how dare he.

"Come on let's go" I said to the twins as I got them away from the park, I give them to the witches to look after.

After I spent the day traveling, I booked myself into a B&B and got all dressed up, if he was with Caroline I wanted to show him what he will be missing by cheating. As I walked out in a midnight blue mini dress, I headed to the restaurant where I knew he would be thanks to Silas.

As I stared outside I heard them talking about how unhappy he was being with me and how he never wanted to be a father, it broke my heart knowing he thought the twins was a mistake. They was a miracle, as I walked into the restaurant I walked past tables and headed towards their table, as I came face to face with them both, guilt come across their faces.

"Oh don't stop on my account, actually I loved hearing how unhappy I made you" I said as I tapped my heel on the floor.

"Lets go outside and talk Clara" said Klaus, he was no longer Nik. He was Klaus the bastard that thought our children was a mistake as he tugged me by the hand, he throw me against the wall "Klaus" I heard Caroline saying.

As I got up I pinned him against the wall, carrying the twins made me so much stronger for some reason "We are through Klaus, don't ever contact me or my children again. You are no longer a part of our life" I said gritting my teeth together.

"With pleasure, you trapped me" he said as I narrowed my eyes at him, I smirked.

"Please as if I could trapped a thousand-year old hybrid" I said walking off.

**Olivia.**

After the day and night from hell, I was finally home. I grabbed Nathaniel and we walked into the bedroom "We need to decide who should go back to the other side" I said as Nate nodded, as Evelyn walked in, I run up and hugged her "Can I help you choose" she begged as I nodded she sat down beside Nate.

"In theory you could bring back five witches, I am dead after all" said Evelyn who must have thought about this earlier as we agreed on who we should bring back we walked into the living room and came face to face with everyone we love.

"We had to make a decision on who to keep and who to send back, I love you all so much but we could save four, we decided to save Ava, Henrick, Conner, Shawn, and.." before I could finished I saw a little baby being held by someone with short blonde hair as she looked to Elijah, his mouth was wide open.

"Mother" he whispered as Kol went in front of Evelyn.

As the women came closer, she gave me the baby as I looked in the eyes of the baby I saw his brown beautiful eyes enter mine "Say hello to your mummy darling" said Elijah mother as I stared at her, she had a soft expression on her face "I been keeping him safe for you, you can save another warlock" said his mother as I stared at the baby a tear dropped fell from my face "I save James" as I looked to Evelyn she had a tear in her eye, she was dead to bring him back. My best friend died for my baby to live.

"And the two vampires" asked Kol.

"Finn and Lexi" said Evelyn "Lexi is for our friend when he returns, she will save him" she continue to say.

As Lexi came forward she hugged me and Evelyn, she then shot off to save her friend.

The decision has been made.


	33. Adjusting

**Hi all, I am so sorry for the super late update but I lost this chapter for like a month and an half so today I decided to go through my sixty files and I found this. ****So i wanted to update this straight away, the last chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow morning.****If anyone is reading Supernatural Creature - Then I'm sorry as I put the story on hold.****I can't get enough people interested into it so i might update the chapter I wrote for it but that is the final one until the interest pick up.****I got five stories running now so I had to put that one on hold as I found, I kept losing chapters as they often got messed up with other stories.****Anyway enjoy chapter thirty-three and review.**

**Chapter Thirty – Three – Adjusting **

**Evelyn**

"Stop" Kol screamed as I sighed, I pushed my body back from the human. He was trying to control my blood intake but failing bad, I am always hungry, as I walked towards Kol he looked annoyed and stomped off.

As I followed behind him being slower than normal, I did not want him to shout at me so I stayed back avoiding all arguments; we walked into the newly built home that Kol bought for us. Kol walked towards his stupid game room whiles I went to the library. As I picked up a book, I sat down and started to read it, after a couple of minutes I felt a gust of wind as my hair flew up as I looked up I saw Kol, he had a soften expression on his face now he has calm down I guess.

"I am sorry darling, I just did not want you to kill that human boy, you would never forgive yourself" Kol said, I guess he was right but he did not have to walk off like a little boy who was having a good old sulk.

"It is fine Kol, I understand" I muttered

"We will try again okay sweetheart" said Kol as I nodded, he grinned at me.

"Evelyn can I ask you something" Kol asked

"Sure anything" I said.

"The first day I met you, you did not seemed surprised to know I was a vampire. Why was that Evelyn? You seemed so shocked when that vampire bit you but yet you did not seemed shocked or scared with me" as I looked down, I would sound really stupid when I tell him the truth.

"Well when I was around fifteen, I started to have a dream about this man who had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he could have been anyone I guess but when I meet you. It was almost like my dreams have come true, meeting you have opened my eyes to the true beauties around me Kol" I said as he captured my lips with his own, guess that was the right answer.

"You dreamt about me" he said, god I sound like a crazy person when he says it like that.

"I dreamt a lot of weird stuff Kol and not all of them come true" I said.

"Which dream did not come true" asked Kol.

"I dreamt that I had your son and we called him Martin that did not come true Kol" I said as I walked out of the library.

"Let's get married" said Kol.

"Sure we just travel to Las Vegas now and do it" I said rolling my eyes, his moods always changed, one minute he serious and the next he is like "Let's get married" I thought as I rolled my eyes, a habit I had developed a lot with him.

"I am serious Evelyn, I want you be Evelyn Elizabeth Mikaelson" said Kol as I stared at him, I could see his eyes had so much truth in them.

"You are being serious" I asked as he nodded "Let's do it" I said as he grinned.

**Elijah **

As I rocked Baby James to sleep, Olivia walked in with a big grin on her face. As James smiled at me, I grinned back "What is mummy grinning about" I said as I rocked James, "Mummy grinning because uncle Kol is a Knut job, he has only taken Evelyn to get married in Las Vegas" Olivia said as I stared at her, my eyes said it all are you serious?

"Yes they have left, leaving this note" as I handled James to Olivia I took the note and nearly throw it in the bin, I felt disappointed deep down I wanted to be best men.

Dear Elijah and Olivia

Me and Evelyn has decided to get married and we will be getting married in three days time, I have excited to be married to the girl I love but mostly because I have also booked a wedding for you and Olivia, thank you for saving me from the tree brother. If it was not for you, I would have not met the girl I will marry.

Come and marry your true love, let the past be the past and let the future began.

**Kol **

Xxx P.S. Check in the letter box

"He has only booked us a bloody wedding" I said as I stomped over to the letter box to find a plane ticket for three people as I walked back in, Olivia had a box in her hand "What is that" I asked as she bit her lip, her eyes seemed wide with excitement "Evelyn bought me a wedding dress and page-boy suit for James and Kol bought you a suit even though you have plenty" muttered Olivia who had a cheeky smirk.

"What is going on" as we looked to the door I saw Clara, she had the twins with her, with a couple of bags, was she leaving?

"Evelyn and Kol is getting married , me and Elijah is discussing the surprised wedding that Kol has ready for us, where are you going" asked Olivia as she puts James in his crib and walked over to the twins who was giggling.

"I'm leaving with the twins, I found Klaus with Caroline. He regrets having the twins" Clara said as she muttered the last bit for the twins not to hear.

"Was he cheating" asked Olivia who seemed shocked as Clara nodded.

"Oh my god, how could he do that to you" said Olivia who grabbed Clara and hugged her tight.

"Never mind anyway I got to go, it was nice to meet you" said Clara who walked out with the twins.

**Clara **

As I walked out of the door holding the twins, I put them in the car and started to pack my stuff into it as I got to my side I saw Katherine, she looked unhappy, must suck being killed by your own relative.

"I got you a present" said Katherine as I bit my lip, I took the box from her and opened it, it was the cure.

"I do not understand" I said

"Live your life to the full Clara, you deserve it, and they are beautiful" said Katherine referring to the twins.

"I know they are"

"Once you take the cure, your DNA will affect them. They will be a full werewolf nothing else, you can live your life now sweetheart" whispered Katherine.

"Why are you being so kind to me" I asked, she was not always this nice.

"Because you deserve some happiness, I heard Canada is nice" said Katherine before she went back to the other side.

After seven hours traveling, the twins and I finally arrived at the hotel. As I put the twins to bed, I stared at the cure, wondering if I wanted to take it or not. After sleeping on it, I decided to take the cure, as I drank it, I fell into a pit of darkness.

**Ava **

So this is what it feels like to be truly alive, as I walked along the beach with Nate. We decided to give our relationship a fresh start and to move on from the past, as we hold hands. I felt truly at peace, knowing I was here with someone who loves me.

I have enrolled into college and decided to retake some of the exams I missed when I was on the other side, I hope to go into nursing, being a witch has gave me something useful to use. I used to like healing people so maybe I could heal someone who needs it with medicine. _

**Klaus **

I have lost all my family thanks to Clara; I can no longer find her. The witches are protecting her especially that mother of mine. I am off to meet Caroline today; I hope she will move to New Orléans with me today. She might not be my first love as Tatia is my first but she will be my last. _

**Clara **

After I woke up I felt different, as I walked to the twins room they must have blanked out too as I walked through the hotel, I put a knife and cut my finger not deep enough to kill me but to see if I would heal like a normal werewolf after a couple of minutes it healed.

As I watched a normal space of healing that my werewolf side caused, I smiled in success. I felt free knowing I was not a hybrid anymore; I was a werewolf, a full werewolf again. As I woke the twins up, they moaned and stirred as I got them out their cot, as I walked into the room holding both of their tiny arms, I placed them both into the highchair, I walked over, and I got some blood for them as they prefer it to human food. As I watched their faces pull a disgusting look on their tiny face when they saw the blood normally they would drink it down but for some reason they will not drink it as I walked over, as I walked back over, I picked up some toddler food just for the hell of it.

As I held the spoon to Henrick mouth, he opened his mouth and swallowed his food. They are werewolves.

I took the twins out for some air and I ended going to the nearby beach, where I watched my children's playing in the sea as the sun shined down on us, I heard footstep coming my way, "They look like you" as I turned around, I was surprised to find Conner here.

"Thank you, I thought you were sent back to the other side" I said confused.

"No, Evelyn died so I could live. Clara would you like to go on a date with me" in that moment, my heart felt complete.

I could no longer deny the feeling I had for Conner and knowing his feelings are still there, I knew I wanted Conner to be in our children life.


	34. Epilogue

**Unedited - Don't be rude or insulting.**

**Chapter Thirty – Four – Epilogue**

**A Year on **

**Olivia **

Everything that happened in the past has truly shaped the future, Elijah and I are expecting our second child who I believe will be a girl, James is one year old as of today but he looks around three. James has developed Elijah's vampire traits such as speed and healing, whenever he disappears he finds it hilarious when we find him. James looks like Elijah the most but right now he has spiky blonde hair likes the colour of Rebekah's hair, he is such a little cutie. His first word was mama which I loved while Elijah was not pleased one bit but shortly after he said daddy and then suddenly Elijah loved the word, he even recorded it as a ring tone which I found adorable.

When I found out I was pregnant I was so pleased and happy to have another Mikaelson growing inside me and Elijah was so happy when he found out, we finally had a chance to fulfil what we did not have with James because of Silas so now we have a chance. We told James he may have a baby sister or brother, he was excited jumping around with a big grin on his little tiny face and then we went shopping for some baby clothes, we chose yellow because we did not want to find out the sex of the baby but for some reason James secretly put loads of pink baby clothes and smiled so innocently after. I think he knows it is a girl which is the reason why I think it is a girl.

I walked into James's room and saw him playing with his Lego "Look mama, a plane" said James, he was very advanced for his age, I think it may have something to do with Elijah but I am not sure. He is walking by himself now as well.

"Good job baby" I said as I rubbed his hair. As I looked around his room, I realised how messy it looked so I decided to tidy up where is Elijah's super speed when you need him.

"Daddyyy" shouted James who runs towards Elijah. Speak of the devil and he may appear.

"How has my favourite boy been" asked Elijah as he sat by the Lego with James in his lap.

"Plane daddy" said James who was shoving his lego plane into Elijah face.

"You did that" asked Elijah as James nodded and smiled loving at his father "Oh my boy is so clever" said Elijah as he kissed his head.

"Daddy I drawled you and mummy a picture of me and my sisa" he is really struggling with pronouncing sister, it is so cute.

"Really, grab it and show me" Elijah said. Little James ran into his little desk and picked up a little picture as he ran over to Elijah, he nearly fell down but Elijah caught him just in time "Woo buddy" he said.

As we looked at the picture, it was a simple picture of the four of us with a new addition I see.. A dog. Very a nice touch son, I hope Elijah does not see the dog or he just might get it for him. When it comes to James, Elijah is such a softy, I say no and he says yes.

"Do you like it daddy" asked James who looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I do not just like it James, I love it" he said as he took the picture off James. He was going to frame it like the others. Did I mention my family is so bloody adorable? No? I didn't well they are.

"Mummy I even got sisa on there" said James as he grinned at me.

"It might be a boy James" I said.

"Noooo" shouted James as he stomped his foot which got Elijah to laugh.

"Okay" I muttered as I turned to James, I saw him pouted.

**Evelyn **

It been a year since I got married to Kol and can I just say, I love marriage life. Even though it was a Vegas wedding, it was still one of the best days in life. I had everyone there, my sister and my best friend, Clara did not attend but I know she and Conner are still together but they keep to themselves these days and we all still talk but because of Klaus and everything that happened there it was hard for her to trust people so there were a lot of barriers to get through for Clara to trust Conner fully.

My sister is engaged to Nate and she has not long finished getting her diploma in school, Nate asked for her hand in marriage on her graduation day in front of everything, I nearly cried watching. He came onto stage wearing a black tux with two red roses; we walked up to her with a microphone and said;

"Ava, I am so proud of you for graduating and I am the luckiest man in the world to have someone as beautiful as you by my side. Not only are you beautiful but clever, you everything a man desire which is why I am here on this stage feeling extremely nervous. You see I am carrying two roses, this one my darling is real while this one is fake. The real rose symbolised everything I feel for you, love and lust, loyalty and the fake rose symbolised my undying love for you, my love can never die Ava because this rose will never die... Will you Ava Rose Davis be my wife" I still cannot believe I remember the whole speech; anyway immediately without hesitation she said yes and jumped in his arms crying. I think she thought this day would never come and knowing he would always be there has bought her some confidence.

Anyway they set a date for the 3rd August 2016, by then Ava would be halfway through her studies and Nate would just completed his third year in college where he is training to be a lawyer. I am maid of honour of course, I am my sister's twin, I wish me and Kol had a child before I died but I know now that was not the path for us.

We recently got approved for adopting a little girl called Elisabeth, she has just turned one. Her parents were just teenagers when they had her and could not look after her, they gave her up for adoption and after six month of searching, we found a little brunette blue eyed angel. We had asked her parents if they wanted to stay in touch but they both declined the offer, something I wished I could have understood. We got her a little pony cot bed that we specially paid for and painted her room bright pink, it looks like a fairy tale.

She has already met us and she called us mummy and daddy already. One day we are going to have to explain the reason why we do not age but that would not happen for a couple years left so I hope Elisabeth will not be scared of us.

Kol and I are going to sign the papers for our new daughter in a couple days and within a month she will be home with us, I am so excited but as expected a little nervous that she might not like us. Kol told me that she loved us so I should stop worrying which of course I ignored and worried more, Olivia and Ava will be her godmothers and Elijah will be her godfather.

No one has really spoke to Klaus after what he did to Clara, Elijah had been furious because he believed a real man should stick by his family and not leave them for another women. From what I heard they still together and they both decided to travel the world.

Rebekah has met another man called Tony and she is in love with him (for now) according to Kol, Rebekah is in Rome with Tony and having the best time of her life. She truly feels likes she is living the life she always wanted too.

Everyone's life has changed, Silas and Tatia had moved to the other side together and they are happy I guess, they are no longer apart. Today is also mine and Kol anniversary and we are going to celebrate our day with our family.

_Always and Forever xoxox _

**The End**

**I could cheer by how happy I am to finally finish this book, honestly near the end I nearly quit but my fiancée told me to keep on writing and this is mainly for him. I hope you all enjoyed it, I will be editing it sometime but it is not planned as uni starts and that has to be main concern. If you do not like the ending, there is not much I could do about it now; this is what I always planned. I know it was rushed but I knew I needed to end of least three of my books especially as law is extremely hard to study. I might do some bonus chapters later on but it is depending whether I feel motivated or not. I will continue Immortal Children, Always and forever story is nearly complete but once immortal child is finished, then I doubt I will continue the VD trend I have been doing. I have really gone off VD right now, anyway review and tell me what you think. **

**I have completely loved writing this story **

**Thank you for reading my story, this was my first story and I was scared of how people react especially as I got dyslexic, I knew it would be an issue for my grammar skills and I felt this has helped me loads so thank you for reading this. **

**I would also to like to dedicate this to anyone who has been told that they cannot do something, it is not true, and I was not taught any English due my dyslexia and I have improved so much over the past couple years. Anything is possible as long as you try and ignored all the crap that is being said about you.**


End file.
